Realizations of the Heart
by doragon no mizu
Summary: Inuyasha betrays Kagome and she goes running into the arms of a new friend. When Kagome falls in love with her new friend she becomes pregnant... now to tell the father and Inuyasha. KagomexBankotsu.
1. New Friends

A/N: I have been reading a lot of fanfics lately, especially those of the Kagome and Bankotsu pairing. So, I decided to take a crack at it. So, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did, but I don't.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Bankotsu was trying desperately to get his thoughts sorted through. He growled and lightly massaged one of his temples with his right hand. In his left hand he held his most prized possession, the Banryuu. He stepped into a clearing that contained a well.

"It would be easier to think if I'm sitting…" Bankotsu muttered. He carefully set his Banryuu down beside the well and sat with his back against the hard wood of the well.

"Damn it! Why? Why does she invade my every thought?" Bankotsu pounded his fist on the ground. The woman he was talking of was none other than his enemy's miko, Kagome. The woman child had pure black hair, the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and the creamiest complexion he had ever seen. She had curves in all the right places, just to the right extent, none too big, none too small. Not only was she beautiful, she held herself high, had a heart too big for her own body, and was strong. She wouldn't break easily, she wouldn't back down, she'd protect her friends with her life, she was just simply _perfect._

"Do… do I _love_ her?" Bankotsu questioned himself. He had no idea what to think.

'I don't love her, I don't even know her. How could I love someone I don't know? I don't even know her name… wait, no it's Kagome. That's what her friends call her. Kagome, I like the way it sounds.' Bankotsu rested his head on his hands. 'I wonder what she thinks about me…' Bankotsu now knew, he was in love with Kagome, a woman he barely knew, and there was no denying it.

* * *

Kagome waved to her family as she ran towards the well house. She grinned as a thought came to mind. 'Inuyasha will be so surprised to see I'm back early.' She giggled before jumping into the well. 

Kagome landed with a quiet 'umph' and started to climb out of the well by grabbing the vines. She looked up and was surprised to see a hand offering her help. She gratefully grabbed hold of the hand and the owner pulled her up with relative ease. She gasped when her eyes met blue grey ones.

Bankotsu clutched the hilt of his Banryuu when he heard a sound at the bottom of the well. He carefully looked over the edge and was surprised to see the very girl he was thinking about trying to climb up the sides. He put his hand down to help her up. Bankotsu felt her hand take his and pulled her up easily.

"Ban- Bankotsu?" Kagome gasped. "What are you doing here?" Bankotsu was surprised to see that Kagome had no fear in her eyes but genuine shock.

"I could ask the same, what were you doing down in that well?" Bankotsu countered, his infamous cocky grin making its way onto his mouth.

Kagome stammered, "I-I… anou…. I was… er…" She couldn't possibly think of a logical excuse, she could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. "I… I'm not sure… I think I fell down it…" Kagome lied; she hoped that he would believe her.

Bankotsu could tell she was lying, but he wasn't going to force it out of her. He shrugged. "Whatever." He sat back down against the well and closed his eyes. His eyes shot back open when he heard the rustling of fabric and a slight vibration through the ground. Kagome was sitting next to him.

"You do realize that I'm your enemy, right?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"No, you're Inuyasha's enemy if anyone's, and I'm not with Inuyasha. You don't work for Naraku by choice; you're forced to, just like Kagura and Kanna." Kagome looked back down at her hands in her lap.

"Even so, I'm an assassin, I could easily kill you." Bankotsu watched her trying to gauge her reaction.

"But you didn't. You could have left me in the well, or you could've killed me when I got out. In fact as each second ticks by, another chance you could have killed me is lost. You don't seem like the kind to kill without reason, Bankotsu. Everyone has to make a living, even assassins." Kagome looked back at him, and offered him a small smile. Bankotsu didn't know how to react.

"Oh, hey, where are the rest of your friends?" Kagome asked she looked around the clearing.

"They're back at the hideout; I wanted some time to think." Bankotsu replied with a shrug.

Kagome looked at him. "Think about what?" She asked innocently.

Bankotsu could feel the blood rush to his face. "Erm…. Y-you know… things." He wasn't about to admit that he was thinking over the fact that he loved her.

Kagome leaned back against the well. "Yeah, I can understand that. I like to think about random things by myself every so often. Inuyasha rarely lets me do anything by myself; he always fights me if I just want to go home for a few days. I've given up a lot of things to be here with him and he barely lets me go home to see my family. He can really be a jerk." She huffed at the thought of Inuyasha. She had to sit him thirteen times to go home. Thirteen!

Bankotsu was surprised; the hanyou usually seemed very concerned for the girl. "Eh, who cares what the bastard thinks, ne?" Bankotsu offered, trying to calm Kagome down.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah… who cares?" She grinned up at Bankotsu. "Hey, want a pocky?" She asked as she rummaged through her yellow backpack.

"A… pocky?" Bankotsu never heard of it before he was curious what the girl was getting out.

"Yeah, it's a treat from my village. It tastes great, you should try them." Kagome said, holding out a stick with a substance the color of her eyes. Bankotsu hesitantly took the treat and bit it. His eyes instantly brightened.

"Hey! These are good!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he shoved the rest of the pocky into his mouth. Kagome giggled.

"Shippou did the same thing." Kagome smiled fondly.

"Shippou?" Bankotsu thought the name sounded familiar, but couldn't place it.

"My son, the little kitsune that travels with us." Kagome replied.

Bankotsu choked. "Son?" He could feel his heart dropping.

"Hai, I may be his adoptive mother, but I love him like my own." Kagome's smile only grew fonder. Bankotsu felt his heart rise back up.

"Oh… so you're not his birth mother." Bankotsu smirked when he saw her face redden.

"Oh… Oh no! I haven't… yet…" Kagome covered her face up with her hands and Bankotsu laughed.

"Oh, like you have? What are you? Like… like… How old _are_ you?" Kagome asked, slightly curious.

"Nineteen, you?" Bankotsu cocked his head, he was also curious.

"Seventeen." Kagome replied. "Wait, when did you become an assassin?"

Bankotsu thought for a second. "I think I was fifteen. Yeah, that's right I was fifteen." Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

"Fifteen? But that's so… young." She turned fifteen the day she first came to the Sengoku Jidai, and she thought she was doing a lot more things than normal fifteen year olds, but Bankotsu became an assassin when he turned fifteen.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Keh, not like it mattered. I was still stronger than the other Shichinintai."

"Sugoi… you must be even stronger now!" Kagome exclaimed. Bankotsu couldn't help but grin cockily; the woman he loved was complimenting his strength.

"Heh, glad you noticed." Bankotsu grinned. Kagome blushed slightly.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall and Kagome and Bankotsu were still chatting away merrily. Kagome noticed this and sighed. 

"It's getting kind of late; I better start heading to camp." Kagome stood up, Bankotsu did the same. Kagome turned around and hugged him. Bankotsu just stood there shocked at her actions.

"I hope I can consider you a friend now, Bankotsu." Kagome said quietly. Bankotsu returned her hug.

"Hai, Kagome. You can." Bankotsu replied, resting his chin on her head. Kagome reluctantly pulled away.

"Ja ne." Kagome murmured. She picked up her back pack and turned around, walking silently out of the clearing. Bankotsu feel back to the ground with a thump.

'Kagome, do you even realize what you're doing to me?'

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but blush as she thought of the embrace she and Bankotsu shared. She meant it to be friendly but it turned into something more intimate, at least in her mind it did. 

'Do I have feelings for Bankotsu?' Kagome found herself asking. She knew she was attracted to him, but did she feel something more? Did she have a crush on Bankotsu? 'What about Inuyasha? I love him… don't I?' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone say the aforementioned hanyou's name. Kagome followed the sound to where she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou in a loving embrace.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou started, "Do you love me?" Inuyasha tightened his grip.

"Of course Kikyou." Inuyasha replied. Kikyou looked up at him.

"More than my reincarnate?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha had no hesitation in his reply. "Hai, much more than I would ever love her." Kikyou pulled his face down to hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Kagome could feel her heart breaking. Tears rapidly fell from her eyes as she turned around and ran, where, she wasn't quite sure.

Branches whipped at her skin as she ran, leaving bruises and cuts in their wake, but Kagome couldn't care less, it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She then realized where she was heading, the Bone Eater's well. When she reached the clearing she saw that Bankotsu was still there. She continued to run.

"Bankotsu!" The strangled cry came from her lips as she dropped her backpack and flung herself into his arms.

* * *

A/N: Okay, hoped you liked the first chapter! I hope I didn't make it too short… Anyway I won't be able to update quite so soon, 'cause my sister is moving and I'm using her computer since mine is dead. I welcome all comments, even flames, they greatly amuse me. Well, off I go to upload this chapter! Ja ne. 

Japanese Dictionary:

Miko: priestess  
Anou: well or umm  
Ne: right?  
Kitsune: fox  
Hai: yes  
Sugoi: wow  
Ja ne: see you


	2. Nightly Visits

A/N: Gomen nasai, I've been really busy, plus I've been minus a computer, but I'm hoping my dad won't mind me using his laptop. Well, onto the story.

Disclaimer: (Must we do this every chapter?) Nope, I don't own Inuyasha, 'tis only a distant dream…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Branches whipped at her skin as she ran, leaving bruises or cuts in their wake, but Kagome couldn't care less, it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. She then realized where she was heading, to the Bone Eater's well. When she reached the clearing she saw that Bankotsu was still there. She continued to run._

"_Bankotsu!" The strangled cry came from her lips as she dropped her backpack and flung herself into his arms._

* * *

"K-Kagome? What's wrong?" Bankotsu stuttered, merely a moment ago the miko was walking away peacefully and the next thing he knows she came running at him with tears running down her cheeks. 

"I was so foolish!" Kagome sobbed into Bankotsu's haori.

Bankotsu awkwardly rubbed her back. "How were you foolish?"

After a few moments passed it became obvious to Bankotsu that she didn't want to talk about it. Bankotsu sighed and continued to comfort the crying girl in his lap. A few more moments passed before Kagome spoke.

"H- he doesn't love me… I thought… I thought that he might actually have room in his heart for me… I was wrong." Kagome tried to wipe the tears away with her sleeves but failed as they continued to fall.

"Kagome, it'll be okay. I'm sure there are others out there that would love you." Bankotsu tried to calm her. 'Kami-sama knows I would.' He thought to himself. "If Inuyasha doesn't see what he has, then he doesn't deserve it. Kagome, come on. He's not worth your tears." He rubbed her back again.

Kagome sniffed. After a few minutes she spoke up. "You know… it doesn't hurt as much… as I thought it would… But it still… hurts." She looked up at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu, could I stay here with you, just for tonight?"

Bankotsu looked down at her for a second, contemplating on what to do. "Okay, I'll stay here with you tonight."

Kagome tightened her hug slightly. "Domo arigatou." Bankotsu rubbed her back reassuringly as he adjusted himself and Kagome into a more comfortable position.

After a few minutes Bankotsu opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized that Kagome was fast asleep.

"Huh. I suppose I should do the same." Bankotsu shrugged and closed his eyes, welcoming the sleep that overcame him.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and let out a small surprised squeak when she was met with blue-gray eyes. 

Bankotsu laughed, "Took ya long enough to wake up."

Kagome blushed. "Gomen Nasai. I didn't mean to sleep on top of you, or for so long, I was just so tired."

"Don't worry, it didn't bother me." he flashed her his infamous grin.

Kagome hugged him. "Domo Arigatou for letting me stay here with you. I really needed it," she smiled at him. "I better go take a bath and go find the others… ummm… see you here, tonight?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"Hai, I'll see you then." Bankotsu nodded standing up next to her. He pulled her into a quick friendly hug and they departed.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but blush when Bankotsu hugged her; it was usually her doing the hugging. 

'Do I have feelings for Bankotsu?' Kagome fiercely shook her head. 'Of course not! We're just friends! He was just being nice in my time of need.' Even though she thought this, her heart was trying to tell her otherwise.

Kagome set her yellow bag down once she reached the springs. She quickly got undressed and jumped in the water. She washed up with haste and dried her self the same way. After getting redressed with clothes that weren't torn or smelt of Bankotsu she set off to Keade's hut.

* * *

Shippou immediately perked up when he caught scent of his okaa-san. He ran outside to see her. Running up the path, Shippou followed her scent as it got stronger. When he saw her he speed up and jumped into her arms. 

"Okaa-san! You're back!" Shippou hugged her neck as best as he could with his little arms.

"Hey Shippou," Kagome patted his head affectionately.

"Sugoi, you're back early." Inuyasha commented, as he stopped a few feet in front of Kagome. Kagome's heart constricted at the sight of him and chose to ignore him.

"Hello? Kagome, I'm talking to you," Kagome ignored him and simply walked past him. "Shimatta, what did I do?" Inuyasha huffed and followed behind.

"Sango, Miroku! Good to see you guys again!" Kagome grinned, setting the small kitsune on the ground and hugging both of them. Like always, the houshi's hand wandered a little too far. "HENTAI!" Kagome slapped him.

"Ouch! Sugoi, Kagome, you hit even harder than Sango." Miroku sat on the ground, nursing his bright red cheek.

Kagome and Sango shared a laugh. "So Kagome, what brings you back early?" Sango asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just bored in my time." Kagome said with a shrug. She set her backpack down and began rummaging through it. "I got you guys some stuff… Ah! Here it is." Kagome handed Shippou a box of opened pocky and began rummaging through her bag again. "Gomen nasai Shippou, I had two on my way here. Ah! Here you go Miroku, Sango." Kagome handed Miroku a box of blueberries and Sango a lunch container with Kagome's homemade onigiri.

"Domo arigatou!" Sango squealed as she started eating her favorite food. In her opinion, Kagome made the best onigiri, not like she had anyone else's, but it was still the best.

"Domo arigatou." Miroku echoed, opening his box of blueberries.

Kagome smiled as they ate, at least some people were liked her company. Her face turned bright red when a flash of Bankotsu hugging her went through her head.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango looked at her in concern, a half eaten onigiri in her cupped hands.

"Hai. I'm perfectly fine." Kagome replied, the blush not wavering. Sango didn't believe her, but didn't press the matter. She figured that if Kagome wanted to tell, she would.

* * *

The day went by in what seemed like minutes to Kagome. Inuyasha repeatedly yelled at her, and she just ignored him. Sango and Miroku wisely advised Inuyasha to keep his distance but he refused to listen. 

Everyone was sleeping soundly in Keade's hut, well except for two, Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was doing a nice job of making Inuyasha believe that she was, in fact, asleep. Inuyasha tensed and silently ran out of the hut. Kagome sighed sadly, she wasn't stupid, she knew exactly where he was going, to Kikyo.

Kagome shook her head and quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag, she had to see someone tonight too. She wasn't about to let the self centered hanyou stop her. Kagome hurriedly ran out of the hut, following the path to the Bone Eater's well.

She grinned when she saw Bankotsu sitting in front of the well, cleaning his precious Banryuu to pass the time.

"Bankotsu! Sorry I'm late, Inuyasha wouldn't fall asleep or leave." Kagome stopped in front of him and rested her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"No problem, I was just cleaning my baby." Bankotsu grinned and patted his Banryuu. He carefully set it aside and looked up at the panting girl in front of him. He reached up and pulled her down by her arm.

"Aiiiiii!" Kagome squeaked when Bankotsu pulled her into his lap.

"Don't you know it's easier to catch your breath when sitting?" Bankotsu's infamous cocky grin was on his lips. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Bankotsu soon joined in.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck. "Domo arigatou Bankotsu, I really needed that."

"What did the baka hanyou do this time?" Bankotsu asked. Inuyasha really pissed him off. He had a beautiful girl who would die for him and he treated her like shit.

Kagome looked down, "He kept on yelling at me, he just doesn't get how much it hurts me!" Kagome was near crying. 'No, he's not worth my tears.' Kagome mentally tried to stop herself from letting the tears fall.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Inuyasha doesn't deserve you; you're too nice for him." Bankotsu patted her back.

Kagome smiled. Somehow, Bankotsu just knew how to make all her tears go away. She could be telling herself the exact same things with no effect, and all he had to do was say it and she was perfectly fine.

"Domo arigatou Bankotsu, you just keep on making me feel better." Kagome's cheeks held a light blush.

"Hey, no problem." Bankotsu grinned down at her. He looked up at the velvet blue sky, "So what do you want to do?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "Just talk about stuff." Kagome shrugged slightly.

"Sounds good to me." Bankotsu replied. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know… Hey, how are Suikotsu and Jakotsu?"

Bankotsu was surprised; he didn't think that she'd be interested in how his friends were. "Anou… they're doing okay I guess. Jakotsu is still obsessing over Inuyasha…" Bankotsu scratched his head. "Suikotsu is his usual self."

"Jakotsu can have Inuyasha, as far as I'm concerned. It's Kikyo he should worry about." Kagome scowled at the thought of the hanyou.

"Hey, tell me about your village." Bankotsu was truly curious; Kagome looked and acted nothing like other women.

Kagome tapped her index finger on her chin, "Anou… it has tall buildings and everyone is educated. Anou… it's hard to explain, really." Kagome bit her lip.

Bankotsu shrugged, "It's okay, maybe sometime we can go there and I can see for myself."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Hai, maybe… Hey, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu looked down at her, "Hai?"

"Do you think… that there's someone out there for everyone? Like a soul mate?" Kagome blushed deep red.

Bankotsu thought before replying, "Hai, I think everyone has a special someone, and that's why we are here, to find them." Bankotsu found himself blushing a shade of red close to the one on Kagome's face.

"I think so too. I mean, with all the people in the world, everyone has to have someone, ne?" Kagome's face became even redder.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for nearly an hour, neither sure what to say next. Kagome was first to speak.

"It's a beautiful night. The stars are so vivid." Kagome rested her head on Bankotsu's shoulder.

"Hai." Bankotsu couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Bankotsu…" Kagome tilted her head up so she could see Bankotsu's face. "Do you mind if we just watch the stars?"

Bankotsu nodded. The rest of the night was spent in silence as they watched the stars. Not even forty minutes passed before both were sound asleep.

* * *

"KAGOME!" The yell of an all too recognizable hanyou resounded throughout Inuyasha's Forest. Apparently he just realized that Kagome was missing. Kagome and Bankotsu bolted awake. 

It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising. The sky was painted lovely shades of blue, pink, orange, and purple.

"Kuso, we must've fallen asleep. I better run, see you tonight Bankotsu, ja ne." Kagome quickly hugged him and jumped out of his lap.

Bankotsu held on to her arm. "Won't Inuyasha smell me on you?"

Kagome's eyes held panic in them, "I forgot about that! Anou… What am I going to do?" Kagome's eyes darted around the clearing. "I know! I'll just jump in the spring, ja ne Bankotsu!" Kagome hastily ran out of the clearing, running to the nearby spring as fast as she could.

When Kagome reached the spring she nearly tore her clothing off of her. Without out a second thought she jumped into the water with her clothes in hand.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled once again.

Kagome took a deep breath, "INUYASHA! SHUT UP! CAN'T A GIRL TAKE A BATH AROUND HERE?"

Kagome scrubbed her clothing and set it aside to dry. She then dunked her head under the water to wet her hair. When she rose she nearly screamed.

* * *

Bankotsu smirked when he heard Kagome yell at the hanyou. 'At least she sticks up for herself sometimes.' He lifted the Banryuu and set off to the Shichinintai's hideout. 

"Aniki! You're back! This is the second night you've spent away from the cave! Whatcha been doing out there?" Jakotsu's feminine voice sang as he nearly squeezed Bankotsu to death in a bone crushing hug.

"Get off." Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu off of him and walked into the cave.

Jakotsu whined, "Aniki is mean." Jakotsu pouted as he followed Bankotsu into the cave.

* * *

"INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL?" Kagome yelled, "OSUWARI!" 

Inuyasha was pulled down to the earth; a yellow bag fell on top of him. When the subduing spell wore off he jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha yelled. Before Kagome could say anything he continued, "AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, RUNNING OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO TAKE A BATH?"

Kagome huffed, "First of all Inuyasha, what do you expect me to do? You nearly gave me a heart attack _and_ I'm taking a bath! Second, it's morning. What are you doing here anyway?"

Inuyasha pulled the yellow backpack out from behind him. "You forgot this; I figured that you needed it."

Kagome looked down sheepishly, "Oh, domo arigatou." A faint blush made its way onto her cheeks.

There was an awkward silence before Inuyasha spoke up, "Anou… I'll be leaving you to your bath then…" He turned around and walked away.

Kagome sighed, 'I can't stay mad at him… it's not his fault if he fell in love with Kikyou and not me.' Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out her shower gel and shampoo. 'Besides, I think I have feelings for Bankotsu…'

Kagome finished her bath and pulled out her spare uniform. She was careful to put her other uniform away so that everything else in her bag wouldn't get wet, she'd have to hang it outside of Keade's hut when she returned. She got dressed and was soon on her way to the hut.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Finally, the chapter is finished. I made it longer this time. I'm going to try to make sure every chapter is at least five pages long (well on Microsoft it's five pages…). I'm sorry if I'm making Kagome and Bankotsu get together to quickly, but remember, there's a huge plot after that, so I'm doing my best (By the way, for those curious people out there, next chapter is when Bankotsu and Kagome get together). Well, I better finish up soon; I still have a load of homework to do. 

Japanese Dictionary:

Gomen nasai: sorry  
Kami-sama: god  
Domo arigatou: thank you (casual)  
Hai: yes  
Okaa-san: mother  
Sugoi: wow  
Shimatta: damn it  
Kitsune: fox  
Houshi: monk  
Hentai: pervert  
Onigiri: riceball  
Baka: idiot  
Hanyou: half demon  
Anou: well  
Kuso: shit  
Ja ne: see ya  
Shichinintai: seven man band  
Aniki: older brother  
Osuwari: the Japanese version of the subduing spell


	3. Feelings Revealed

A/N: Okay, time to start chapter three. Gomen nasai to those who think the story should move a lot slower, but as I have said many times before, Bankotsu and Kagome falling in love is only in the beginning of the plot. Literally, it's only the ninth part in the plot and there are around a hundred things in the plot. Gomen nasai again to those people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I merely am a fan and the owner of this plot.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

* * *

_Kagome sighed, 'I can't stay mad at him… it's not his fault if he fell in love with Kikyo and not me.' Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out her shower gel and shampoo. 'Besides, I think I have feelings for Bankotsu…'_

_Kagome finished her bath and pulled out her spare uniform. She was careful to put her other uniform away so that everything else in her bag wouldn't get wet, she'd have to hang it outside of Keade's hut when she returned. She got dressed and was soon on her way to the hut._

* * *

Kagome and Bankotsu continued having nightly meetings for the next three month. They talked, usually about their friends or Naraku's plots. Other times they sat, enjoying each other's company; watching sunrises, sunsets, or the stars. Tonight they just talked, and Kagome was anxious to confide something important in Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu… I need to tell you the truth… please, please don't tell anyone." Kagome's eyes shone with hope.

Bankotsu was highly curious about what Kagome had to say. "I would never tell anything you told me."

Kagome bit her lip, "Bankotsu, that day, when we met by the well, I didn't _fall_ in I _jumped_ in."

Bankotsu looked confused, "Why would you jump in the well?"

Kagome was really nervous now, the next few moments were crucial to her and Bankotsu's friendship. "You see, the well is my transportation to this era… anou… Bankotsu… I'm from five hundred years in the future."

Bankotsu sat there silently, shocked written all over his face. 'I expected something weird, but _this_… five hundred years in the future! You have to be kidding me…'

Kagome looked down; she should've known that this would've ruined their whole relationship. She could feel the tears welling up, threatening to spill over.

Bankotsu looked over at Kagome. His heart tightened at the sight. 'Then again… it had to be hard for her to tell such a truth. Kagome wouldn't lie, I know it.'

Bankotsu reached his arm over to the distraught girl and pulled her into a hug. "Domo arigatou, Kagome, for telling me the truth."

Kagome returned the hug happily, two silent tears made their way down her cheek. They sat there in silence, just hugging each other.

"So, tell me, what's it like in the future?" Bankotsu said pulling away slightly.

Kagome looked up at him with a small smile, "Oh, it has a lot of plusses, but it has its minuses too. For one you can't see the stars nearly as well as you can here. Another thing is that it barely has any forests. The worst part is, all my really good friends are in this era, Miroku, Shippou, Sango, Inuyasha,… you." Kagome smiled affectionately.

"Now, on to the plusses. The best part is we have water on command, cold water _and _hot water. We have this things called cars, they're like carriages, but they work on their own, all you have to do is manage a wheel inside of it to drive. To my knowledge there aren't any youkai either, they must've died out between now and then."

Bankotsu looked shocked, "How could the youkai die out? Aren't they stronger then humans?"

Kagome shrugged, "I have no idea, I wondered that myself."

Kagome sighed, "You know, sometimes I can't help but hope that this war with Naraku doesn't end. When it does, I have to choose… Should I stay here forever, or should I go home and never come back. I have to choose, I can't just keep on violating the time laws. I don't know if I could ever have the strength to choose between my family in the future and my family here."

Bankotsu pulled her closer to him, giving her a sympathetic hug. "I'm sure when the time comes, you will make the right decision."

Bankotsu couldn't help but hope that she would stay here, the thought of never being able to see her again scared him, but if she did decide to go home, he wouldn't stop her. He would never stand in the way of her happiness.

"I hope so." Kagome meekly replied against his chest.

Kagome snuggled closer into Bankotsu's warmth, the warmth she began to love. A warmth that she hadn't even felt with Inuyasha.

Bankotsu smiled, 'This is true bliss; the woman I love in my arms, peaceful nights, and the full moon shining above.' He rested his head atop Kagome's. 'It's moments like these that I wish would never end.'

* * *

The first few rays of sunlight fell upon the peaceful couple, pulling them into the world of the conscious.

The two shared a serene smile while cuddling close to the others' warmth. A few moment passed before one spoke.

"Bankotsu… I think I better head back to the group, lest we get caught."

Bankotsu nodded in agreement, "I suppose you're right." He tightened his grip around the miko before letting go. "Tonight then." Bankotsu said watching as she left.

* * *

Kagome's whole body felt so pleasantly warm. A small smile graced her lips, "Bankotsu…" A small, happy blush spread across her cheeks.

Kagome walked gracefully to the hut in a dream like state. She felt so peaceful and happy, not even Inuyasha could ruin her mood. Or so she thought.

Kagome entered the hut, still in her dream like state.

Inuyasha glared at her, "Out taking another walk, eh wench? Mind explaining why you smell like Bankotsu!" His voice was getting louder with every word he spoke.

Kagome finally came back to earth as soon as Inuyasha yelled at her. She winced, she forgot to do something very important: bathe.

"I… I…" Kagome stuttered, she had no good excuse.

"Well?" Inuyasha seethed.

"I was walking, and I… I ran into Bankotsu…" Kagome replied.

"Then tell me, how is it that you got back here?" Inuyasha was getting impatient.

"He was… asleep…" Kagome said, hoping Inuyasha would believe her.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Then why do I smell him all over you?"

"I fell… on top of him… and he didn't wake up… I guess he's a really deep sleeper…" Kagome nervously chewed on her lip.

Inuyasha seemed to except this, "Great! Then I can kill him in his sleep! Lead the way Kagome!"

Kagome cringed, "Anou… Inuyasha… I was really scared so… I kind of ran away blindly… It took awhile to get back here."

Inuyasha was obviously disappointed, "Shimatta Kagome! How could you just run away, you could've killed him then and there, or at least yelled out for me!"

Kagome became furious. "For one, I didn't have my bow and arrows with me! Plus, that's just a great idea Inuyasha! Let's all just scream out for Inuyasha's help in front of sleeping assassins! Of course they won't wake up and kill us!" Kagome felt bad for calling Bankotsu a assassin, even if he was one, but she had to make it seem like she and Bankotsu weren't fiends.

Kagome turned around and walked out of the hut with a quiet "Hmph".

"Hey Kagome, is everything okay? We heard you and Inuyasha yelling." Sango stood next to Miroku.

Kagome shook her head, "That baka, thinks he rules the place." Kagome snorted and picked up her backpack.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to take a bath, want to join?" Kagome looked at her friend.

Sango nodded, "Sure, I'll come, it's been awhile since we've taken a bath together, you usually take one after your walk. Plus, I wanted to talk to you."

Sango and Kagome started off towards the springs.

A few yards away from the hut Sango turned around and yelled, "Don't even think about peeking houshi! You do and I'll cut your head off!"

Once again, the two women where on their way to the spring.

Kagome gave a content sigh when she slid down into the hot water.

"Okay, spill." Sango said after Kagome was in.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, "Gah? What… what do you mean?"

Sango grinned knowingly, "Oh come on, every morning you take "walks" I know you well enough to know that's not what's going on. There's a guy involved, ne?"

Kagome sighed, she was caught. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. There is a guy, he's sweet, nice, and knows just what to say or do to make me feel better. I don't see him in the mornings, well… I do, but I leave after everyone else is asleep the night before. We hang out and talk, or watch the stars. I feel so safe and calm when I'm around him."

Sango smiled softly, "You really love this guy."

Kagome's replied surprised herself, "Hai. I really do." Kagome smiled in realization, 'I do, I really do love Bankotsu.'

Sango hugged her, "I'm so happy for, you always deserved better than Inuyasha. This guy better take good care of you or else he's gonna get it."

Sango noted the fact that Kagome neglected to mention the mystery man's name, but she knew better than to push it. Sango would never do that to her sister. When the time came for Kagome to tell, she would.

* * *

Kagome and Sango returned back to the hut after their bath chatting happily.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whined, "I'm hungry, can make ramen now?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay, Inuyasha, I'll make some." Kagome went to work on making Inuyasha's favorite food.

Sango sat down in the corner next to Miroku.

"Hey, Sango… Have you noticed that Kagome has been acting differently?" Miroku and Sango watch Kagome cook, Inuyasha hovering over her shoulder.

Sango smiled affectionately, "She's in love."

Miroku blinked, "With whom? Inuyasha?"

Sango laughed, "Yeah right. No, she's in love with someone that will take care of her."

Miroku cocked his head, "If not Inuyasha, then who?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me." Sango replied.

Miroku looked surprised. "She didn't tell you? Then how do you know that he'll take care of her?"

Sango looked back at Miroku, "It was the way she talked about him. The way she acted when she thought or talked about him. The way that_ I_ felt safe just hearing about him." Sango looked back at Kagome. "I'm so happy for her, she deserves someone that will love her just like she loves them."

Miroku looked over at Kagome, "Hai, let's just hope that Inuyasha doesn't ruin that happiness."

* * *

Shippou grinned happily outside of the hut. He was playing a game that Kagome had taught him with Kirara when he started hearing Sango and Miroku talking. Normally he would ignore them and just go back to playing, but that's when he heard his okaa-san's name.

'So Okaa-san found someone to make her happy. I'm glad, Inuyasha sucked at it. I hope this guy will be my new otou-san.' Shippou thought as he continued looking for Kirara.

* * *

"Inuyasha, I sense some jewel shards coming this way." Kagome looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Which way?" Inuyasha hoped it was the Shichinintai, he'd been wanting to kill Bankotsu ever since Kagome came back smelling like him.

Kagome pointed north. Inuyasha bent down, allowing Kagome to get on his back. When he was sure Kagome was secure he bolted off, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou following behind on Kirara.

* * *

Bankotsu felt a pull at his heart when he saw Inuyasha bounding through the trees at them, Kagome on his back. Oh, he was mad. No, he was jealous and _raging _mad.

"I see you finally decided to show up, Inuyasha." Bankotsu's voice was dripping with venom when he said the hanyou's name.

"Keh, I show up whenever I damn well please." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome slipped off his back, and stood next to Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha! My little koinu, I can't wait to battle you." Jakotsu's feminine voice rang out.

Bankotsu put his arm out in front of Jakotsu. "Gomen Jakotsu, but the hanyou is mine this time." Bankotsu readied his Banryuu before charging at Inuyasha. "Get ready to die half breed!"

Kagome sighed, 'It's hard, pretending that Bankotsu and I don't know each other. Especially when he and Inuyasha are fighting. I don't want either of them to get hurt. How'd things get so complicated?'

Kagome watched as Jakotsu and Sango charged at each other. She looked over to Miroku and Suikotsu. 'Great, I guess that leaves me with pyro over there.'

"Get ready miko!" Renkotsu pulled his gourd to his lips and took a big sip of it. He pulled it away and released a long spiral flames at her.

Kagome jumped out of the way just in time, she rolled over onto her knees and pulled and arrow out of her quiver. Quickly, Kagome notched the arrow and took aim. Before Renkotsu had time to react, his gourd was shattered by her sacred arrow.

"You'll regret that wench!" Renkotsu growled as he lunged at her.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice rang throughout the clearing as she threw the giant bone boomerang.

It landed right in front of Kagome, preventing Renkotsu from getting to her.

"Kagome! I'll take care of him, you go help Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she blocked a strike from Jakotsuto.

Kagome nodded, "Domo arigatou Sango!" Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

'This isn't good, what am I supposed to do?' Kagome stood awkwardly outside of the area the two were fighting in.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what Inuyasha was about to do. 'Crap! I know that look in his eyes, he's going to fake Bankotsu out. He's going after the jewel shards in his neck!'

Kagome notched an arrow and aimed for Inuyasha's sword then sent it soaring.

* * *

Inuyasha smirked as he readied his sword for a side attack, or so he wanted it to seem. He lunged at Bankotsu, one hand holding the Tetsusaiga, the other preparing to pierce Bankotsu's neck.

Inuyasha watched in dismay as a pink arrow ran straight into his sword's side, rendering it useless.

Bankotsu watched in shock as the sword transformed back into its original state. He took the opportunity to fling the sword out of the hanyou's hands.

"It seems that I won." Bankotsu smirk cockily. Normally, he would take the chance to kill the half breed, but he would reframe from doing so for Kagome's sake.

Inuyasha growled as he glared at Kagome, "What the hell? Kagome! What was that for?"

Kagome bit her lip. "Gomen nasai! I was trying to help!"

Inuyasha stomped over to her, grabbing his sword out of the ground on the way. "You baka! You could've got me killed! How could you miss that shot?"

Kagome looked down. "I… I tripped."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, "You _tripped_?" Inuyasha was seething with anger. "I can't believe this! How can you be so ungraceful?"

Bankotsu had enough of the way the hanyou was treating Kagome. "How about you trying to be nice to your companions for once?"

Inuyasha turned around. "Shut up! You're not apart of this!"

While Inuyasha had his back turned Kagome flashed Bankotsu a quick, small, thankful smile.

One of Naraku's poison bugs entered the area and stopped next to Bankotsu.

"It's time for us to go. Jakotsu! Suikotsu! Renkotsu!" Bankotsu started walking away, the others following him.

Before exiting the clearing Bankotsu turned around. "Until next time." He disappeared into the woods.

* * *

That night Kagome impatiently waited for Inuyasha to show signs of sleep. Kagome grinned when she heard him leave.

She mentally chuckled, 'Who would've ever guessed that I would be thankful for Inuyasha's and Kikyou's little meetings?'

Kagome silently exited the hut and ran to the Bone Eater's well.

"Bankotsu." Kagome gasped when she reached him.

Bankotsu turned around to look at her. "Kagome, why'd you shoot that arrow?" The whole incident was bothering him since it occurred. "I could've handled it myself, and that bastard wouldn't have yelled at you!"

"I was worried about you! Inuyasha was trying to fake you out! I knew he was!" Kagome's eyes were welling up with tears.

Bankotsu saw this and pulled her into his arms, "Kagome don't cry, please."

Kagome buried her head in Bankotsu's chest. "I-I can't help it. I was so scared I was going to loose you!" Kagome reluctantly pulled away from his embrace. "Bankotsu… I… I… I love you." She looked down, afraid to see his reaction.

Bankotsu stood there for a second before he reached out and gently took hold of her chin. He carefully turned her head so she was looking at him.

"I guess that saves the relationship from being one sided." Bankotsu whispered.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly when she heard him. Her heart leapt.

Bankotsu felt like his head was being drawn towards Kagome's, like he couldn't stop if he wanted to, and he really didn't want to. His eyes were slowly closing as his lips came closer and closer to hers.

Kagome felt herself lean up towards him, her eyes closing. She could feel his hot breath upon her lips.

When their lips finally touched everything seemed right. The world faded away and all that was left was them.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Okay finished! Man this was a hard chapter, I had to keep on stopping and changing parts. I worked an hour on a part I ended up completely deleting! Anyway, I guess I'm okay with how it ended. I was about to make them get together in the next chapter for those who don't like how fast they're getting together, but then I realized I couldn't because I promised they would get together in this chapter so I had a huge debate with myself. It got really confusing because I completely forgot what I decided on a few minutes later, or even if I had made a decision. So, I concluded that I would have to make them get together in this chapter. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.

Japanese Dictionary:

Anou: Well  
Domo Arigatou: Thank you (casual)  
Youkai: Demons  
Shimatta: Damn it  
Baka: Idiot  
Houshi: Monk  
Ne: Right (used at the end of sentences)  
Hai: Yes  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Otou-san: Father  
Shichinintai: Seven man band  
Hanyou: Half demon  
Koinu: Puppy  
Gomen: Sorry (casual)  
Gomen Nasai: Sorry (formal)


	4. Caught

A/N: Okay, Bankotsu and Kagome are now officially together. Now comes the really hard part, the rest of the story. Oh, I just want to add this before I get on with the story. YOU GUYS ROCK! HUGS FOR EVERYONE! Sorry, I was just so over whelmed with happiness when I saw how many people loved my story, it really makes me feel warm inside. Anyway, time to get this chapter on the road.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, I can wish, but that doesn't mean that I get my way.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Bankotsu felt like his head was being drawn towards Kagome's, like he couldn't stop if he wanted to, and he really didn't want to. His eyes were slowly closing as his lips came closer and closer to hers._

_Kagome felt herself lean up towards him, her eyes closing. She could feel his hot breath upon her lips._

_When their lips finally touched everything seemed right. The world faded away and all that was left was them._

* * *

Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck, pulling herself up closer to him. She absentmindedly twirled the hair on the nape of his neck around her fingers. She moaned when Bankotsu nibbled on her lip.

Bankotsu slipped his tongue into her mouth as he snaked one arm around her waist and the let the other run through her lower-back length hair. He reluctantly pulled away for breath and rested his forehead on Kagome's. They stood there for what seemed like hours, very precious, loving hours, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Aishiteru." Kagome finally said before lowering her head to the crook of his neck.

Bankotsu tightened his arms around her as he laid his head on top of Kagome's. "Aishiteru." Bankotsu whispered back.

He carefully slid his arm down her legs and picked her up bridal style, he sat down with a nearly soundless 'thump'.

Kagome sighed contently as snuggled further into his warmth. A tranquil silence settled over the area as the two just sat, much like they had for the past few months. No, this time it was different. There was a mutual bonding of love, a knowing that other shared their feelings.

Kagome caught Bankotsu's eyes with her own. A soft smile graced her features as she reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. Not long after she pulled away she was pushed back up by Bankotsu's arms.

Bankotsu pressed his lips against Kagome's, kissing her for all he was worth. He put all of his love for her in it. He lightly prodded her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. Kagome obliged. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, memorizing every crevice. Bankotsu was surprised when he felt her tongue run over his.

He grinned, 'Adventurous, are we?' He mentally questioned.

His lungs were burning from the lack of air and unwillingly pulled away, breathing in the much needed air.

Kagome gave a content sigh and laid her head on his chest. "Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu looked down at her, "Hai?"

"How will we tell the others? I don't think your friends like me very much… and I don't have a doubt in my mind that Inuyasha wouldn't take it easily." Kagome looked up at him.

Bankotsu was in deep thought. He could deal with his friends and Inuyasha; it was Naraku he was worried about. 'I don't trust him; he might do something to Kagome.' Bankotsu bit his lip.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked again.

Bankotsu was brought back from his thoughts. "H-hai?"

Kagome was a little worried about him. "Are you okay?"

Bankotsu nodded his head, "Hai. We just won't tell them."

Kagome looked confused, "Nani?" Kagome's face relaxed in realization. "Oh. I suppose that would be the smartest thing to do… I mean we kept this a secret from them…"

Bankotsu nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts still fixed on Naraku.

Kagome broke his thoughts. "You know Bankotsu… I'm glad it was you I fell in love with… To tell you the truth, I don't think I ever loved Inuyasha the way I thought I did."

Bankotsu looked down at the miko in his lap. Her head leaned against his chest and her eyes were closed. She looked perfectly content. It was obvious to him that she was on the brink of sleep.

Bankotsu mentally laughed. 'For the past few months we've fallen asleep like this, in uncomfortable positions. And yet, these were the best few months of sleep I've ever gotten.'

He closed his eyes, a smile present on his lips. A welcoming sleep overcame him, much like it had for the past few months.

* * *

Kagome's eyes flickered open to rest on Bankotsu's face. She smiled when she realized he was still asleep. She leaned up to place a feather light kiss on his cheek. Even in his sleep Bankotsu grinned. Kagome shook her head fondly and nuzzled back into his warmth. She sighed when she looked at the sun. It was getting late, Inuyasha was sure to realize that Kagome was missing again.

Kagome hesitantly tapped Bankotsu on the shoulder, waking him up. "Bankotsu, it's almost 9:00 am… I think I better head back before Inuyasha comes looking for me."

Bankotsu tiredly nodded and loosened his grip around Kagome's waist. "See ya tonight." He placed a quick kiss on her lips before she left him.

"Ja ne Bankotsu." Kagome waved before jogging off to the springs to get a quick bath in.

Kagome sighed contently as she lowered herself into the water. Her thoughts wandered to Bankotsu.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard echoing through the forest.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shouted back, "In the springs, Inuyasha!" She groaned and stood up, drying herself and getting dressed. "I'm coming."

* * *

Inuyasha growled when he returned to camp, once again Kagome was gone. Her sleeping bag was empty, like it usually has been for the past few months.

'Where the hell is that wench going every night?' Inuyasha thought angrily.

Inuyasha plopped down in a corner and glared at Kagome's sleeping bag. It wasn't long before sleep overcame him.

It was late in the morning when Inuyasha woke up, his eyes immediately flashed to Kagome's sleeping bag. He was irritated when he saw it was empty. He jumped up and ran out of the hut, looking for Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, hoping she would hear him.

"In the springs, Inuyasha!" Kagome's annoyed voice shouted back.

Inuyasha flushed when he remembered their last encounter at the springs.

A few moments later her voice sounded again, "I'm coming." Seconds later Kagome's form emerged from the trees. "Okay Inuyasha, let's go."

Inuyasha nodded and the two headed back to Kaede's hut. Kagome was greeted by an enthusiastic Shippou.

"Ohayou okaa-san!" Shippou bubbled, bouncing over to her. He lunged into Kagome's arms, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Ohayou Shippou." Kagome returned, hugging him. She walked over to her backpack. "Would you mind helping me with breakfast Shippou?"

Shippou excitedly nodded. "Hai!"

Kagome smiled and handed him two bottles. "Please go fill these with water."

Shippou picked the bottles up and scurried off to do the task Kagome assigned him. Kagome smiled off in his direction, watching his retreating form before getting everything else prepared.

Kagome started a small fire before she searched her bag for a bag of noodles. She set the pot that she borrowed from Kaede above the fire, sautéing some herbs she picked a few minutes ago.

Shippou returned not long after she started the meal. "Here okaa-san!" Shippou handed her the two bottles.

Kagome beamed down at him, "Domo arigatou Shippou. Now, would you like to help me cook?"

Shippou's eyes widened. "Really? I can?"

Kagome nodded.

Shippou jumped up and down. "Hai! I want to!"

Kagome laughed. "Okay, come here, and don't bounce, you'll end up getting burned."

Kagome poured the water into the pot, a hiss sounded for a few seconds before fading. "Now, we have to wait until the water boils. In the mean time, why don't we get started on the sauce, ne?"

Shippou nodded and watched as Kagome grabbed a few jars from the shelves lining the walls. She set them down in front of him, along with a bowl.

"We mix these up, along with the remaining water." Kagome explained. She started to mix the spices, grinded into a fine powder, in the bowl, explaining to Shippou how much of each spice to put in. When she finished she handed him a whisk.

"Okay Shippou, would like to mix these?"

Shippou nodded and took the utensil. He carefully mixed the ingredients, perfectly mimicking how he observed Kagome doing it many times before.

Kagome patted him lightly on the back. "Good job Shippou, you're a natural. I'm going to put the noodles in now, okay?"

Shippou nodded but didn't take his eyes off of the bowl; he wasn't going to mess up his okaa-san's cooking. He was going to make her proud.

Kagome went poured the bag of soba noodles into the pot and checked on how Shippou was doing.

"Great job Shippou! That's perfect. Now we just set it by the fire and let it sit while we wait for the noodles to finish." Kagome picked the bowl up and set down near the fire.

Shippou sat next to Kagome as she occasionally stirred the noodles.

"Okay, they should be done now. Come on, let's go drain this." Kagome carefully picked the pot up by the handles, being sure not to burn herself. She carried it down to the nearby springs and drained it, Shippou by her side.

When they got back Kagome added the now warm sauce and mixed it into the herbs and noodles. She then began to divide the noodles among the bowls. The last bowl she filled a little bit more.

"Here you go Shippou. Since you worked so hard on this you get some extra." Kagome handed him the fuller bowl.

"Domo arigatou okaa-san!" Shippou skipped over to the corner to eat his meal.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku! Breakfast!" Kagome shouted outside. It wasn't long before all three appeared at the door way.

Inuyasha eyed his bowl and then Shippou's. "Hey! Why'd he get more than me?" Inuyasha complained.

Shippou stuck his tongue out as Kagome sat next to him. "Because, okaa-san said I could have more."

Inuyasha glared at him then Kagome. "So you said he could have more?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai, Inuyasha, I did. Shippou worked very hard on this meal so I let him have some extra. Grin and bear it." Kagome curtly finished before continuing her meal.

Inuyasha gave a defeated grunt and ate what he was given.

* * *

It had been hours and no sign of any youkai or jewel shards. Right after breakfast Inuyasha forced everyone out of the hut and on to hunt for jewel shards. Needless to say, everyone was getting exhausted.

"Come on Inuyasha, can't we just call it a night and head back to Kaede's?" Miroku's begged.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine, we'll go back." He turned around in the direction to Kaede's village.

Kagome absentmindedly followed, her mind was on other things… or should I say another_ person_. She couldn't help but feel giddy about her next visit to Bankotsu. She licked her lips as she thought about the kisses they shared.

"Okaa-san?" Shippou's voice broke her thoughts.

Kagome looked down at the small kitsune, "Hai?"

"I'm tired, will you carry me?" Shippou asked.

Kagome smiled and picked him up. "Hai."

Shippou snuggled into her warmth.

Kagome watched him as he fell asleep, a fond smile gracing her features.

When they reached the village they made their way to Kaede's hut and settled in to sleep. Nearly everyone was asleep in minutes.

Kagome was surprised at how fast Inuyasha was asleep; normally he stayed up for a few hours. Kagome decided not to push her luck and hurried out of the hut.

She jumped into Bankotsu's arms when she reached him. Bankotsu pulled her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled for a few moments before Bankotsu abruptly pulled away.

"Kuso!"

* * *

Shippou was jerked awake when his okaa-san's warmth left him. He peered around for her and saw her exiting the hut. He silently followed her down the path to the Bone Eater's well.

'Is okaa-san sneaking home?' Shippou silently wondered.

He was still tired from the day's trek so he was lagging behind a bit. When he reached the clearing he gasped in fear.

Bankotsu, leader of the Shichinintai, was attacking his okaa-san! Shippou let a small growl lunged himself at the offender. He bit the assassin's leg as hard as he could.

Bankotsu immediately pulled away from his okaa-san and cursed. "Kuso!"

Shippou growled again, "Leave my okaa-san alone! I'll yell for Inuyasha!" His words were a little muffled by Bankotsu flesh.

Kagome hastily pulled Shippou off of Bankotsu. "Shippou, please don't call for Inuyasha."

Shippou was confused by the urgency in Kagome's voice and the smell of her sudden fear. "But… Bankotsu was attacking you."

The assassin suddenly laughed, "Attacking? Hardly, the only one attacking around here is you, squirt."

Shippou was lost. "Then… what were you doing?"

"Kissing, what else?" Bankotsu replied.

You could almost see the wheels in Shippou's head turning. "Kiss… ing?" He repeated.

It all made sense to him now, the conversation that Miroku and Sango had. Shippou had vaguely wondered when Kagome had time to meet someone that she could fall in love with. And then there were the midnight walks Kagome often took, that always ended in a bath at the springs. Kagome was hiding something, no _someone_. Kagome had fallen in love with Bankotsu.

* * *

A/N: Whew, next chapter done. Sorry about the Shippou Kagome thing in the middle, I felt a great need for a cute mother/son scene. More importantly, sorry for the long hold up on updating. I had a few pretty hectic weeks, so I couldn't update. So, today, I sat myself down and forced myself to finish this chapter. Now, about reviews, I love you guys so much! I got so many! _But_ since I have been getting so many, it's going to be harder to reply to them all. So for now on, I'm going to only answer reviews with questions in them. Sorry all you other guys, but I still love you! It has just become a very extensive part of the chapter.

Japanese Dictionary:

Aishiteru: I love you  
Hai: Yes  
Nani: What  
Ja ne: See ya  
Ohayou: Good Morning  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Domo Arigatou: Thank you  
Ne: Right (used at the end of sentences)  
Youkai: Demons  
Kitsune: Fox  
Kuso: Shit  
Shichinintai: Seven man band


	5. Otousan?

A/N: Well, time to get on to chapter five! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: Dragons are red, dragons are blue. Lawyer people, no sue.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_"Kissing, what else?" Bankotsu replied._

_You could almost see the wheels in Shippou's head turning. "Kiss­ing?" He repeated. _

_It all made sense to him now, the conversation that Miroku and Sango had. Shippou had vaguely wondered when Kagome had time to meet someone that she could fall in love with. And then there were the midnight walks Kagome often took, that always ended in a bath at the springs. Kagome was hiding something, no someone. Kagome had fallen in love with Bankotsu. _

* * *

Shippou looked up at Kagome, her face was sheepish. "Please don't tell Inuyasha, please," she begged.

Shippou's face slowly turned into a smile. "Why would I tell Inuyasha? As long as no one hurts my okaa-san." Shippou turned his head and glared at Bankotsu, who was still laughing.

Kagome pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Domo arigatou Shippou! Domo arigatou!"

"So,­ how exactly did you two end up together?" Shippou asked.

Kagome loosened her grip slightly. "Anou,­ why don't we go sit down?" Kagome looked at Bankotsu who merely nodded, his eyes still twinkling with laughter.

Kagome sat down in front of the well, Bankotsu following her. "Anou Shippou, it started a few months ago. I was returning home and I ran into Bankotsu. We talked for awhile and became friends,­" Kagome was struggling explain the events to Shippou.

"It was late so she left," Bankotsu decided to help her out; therefore, Kagome gave him a meek smile in return. Bankotsu continued, "Next thing I know she's running back to me sobbing her eyes out. Turns out dog shit was with the clay pot. So I gave her comfort that night, and soon we started seeing each other every night. Last night we got together and formed our relationship. Anyway more questions, twerp?"

Shippou, who was sitting very quietly listening to Bankotsu explain, nodded. "Are you going to be my otou-san?"

* * *

Kagome's face flushed a brilliant red as she listened to Bankotsu along with Shippou. Bankotsu could be really blunt sometimes.

"Any more questions, twerp?" Bankotsu finished.

Kagome looked down at Shippou, who was nodding.

"Are you going to be my otou-san?" He asked.

Kagome's face became an even darker shade of red and her eyes widened. 'Oh, Kami-sama, no! Why Shippou? Why did you have to ask that?' Her wide eyes turned to Bankotsu, she opened her mouth to apologize, but no words came out.

Bankotsu seemed deep in thought Shippou watched him with his innocent eyes, and Kagome with her wide ones. Kagome couldn't blame him, she had only been going out with him for one day, and already her surrogate son was asking him to be his otou-san. Bankotsu didn't seem like the kind who loved kids, not to mention he was nineteen. Sure, Kagome adopted Shippou when she was fifteen, but that's different. She has a maternal instinct, _and_ she loves kids beyond belief.

* * *

"Anymore questions twerp?" Bankotsu finished. He inwardly grinned at Kagome's expression.

He was surprised when he saw the kitsune nod. "Are you going to be my otou-san?"

His eyes widened a little bit, that was something he totally did not expect. He noticed that Kagome had done the same.

'Chikuso! I didn't expect that. I never thought about having kids. Sure, I've had dreams about making love with Kagome, but the kid prospect escaped me. I'm not exactly the father type­' His eyes wandered over to Kagome. 'But Kagome loves that kitsune with all her heart. It can't be that bad… right?' He lowered his eyes to the innocent ones of the kitsune. 'He doesn't seem too bad. And he was protecting Kagome when he thought I was attacking her.'

Bankotsu sighed, "Okay, twerp. I'll be your otou-san."

Kagome gasped, the color of her face gradually returning to normal.

"Shippou." Shippou stated.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"

"My name is Shippou." Shippou retorted.

Bankotsu smirked; the kitsune had the same fire as his okaa-san. "Shippou, I like you, kid." He lightly punched his shoulder, careful to not hurt him.

"Bankotsu,­ you don't have to,­" Kagome was cut off by him.

"Nah, I like the kid, he's got spunk." He ruffled Shippou's hair.

Shippou grinned up at Kagome. "I got an otou-san!"

Kagome smiled down at him. "Hai. Now take to mind that you can't tell anyone. I mean anyone. No Inuyasha, no Miroku, no Sango, and no Kirara. When we're with Inuyasha, you can't just run up to Bankotsu and yell "otou-san" if we run into him. We have to act as though he is the enemy and that we don't know him, okay?"

Shippou nodded, "I won't let you down!" He hugged her and Bankotsu as best he could. Bankotsu tensed a little at first but soon relaxed, it would take him awhile to get used to this.

Kagome leaned her head on Bankotsu's shoulder. She fondly combed her fingers through the hair of the kitsune curled up in her lap. She sighed contently when she heard his breath evening out, indicating that he was asleep.

"Domo arigatou," Kagome said quietly.

"For what?" Bankotsu asked.

"For taking Shippou in as your son. I never expected him to warm up to you so fast; he loved his real haha-ue and chichi-ue so very much." Kagome whispered.

"What happened to them?"

Kagome seemed to be in deep thought before she replied. "The Thunder Brothers killed his chichi-ue. I'm not exactly sure if they killed his haha-ue, he never told me. Not long after his chichi-ue was killed, he ran into me and Inuyasha and tried to steal the shikon shards from us. We decided to help him, well, I decided for us. When we ran into the Thunder Brothers, Manten had Shippou's chichi-ue's pelt around his waist." Kagome decided to stop there; she glanced sadly down at the small form in her lap.

"Oh." That was all Bankotsu could think of saying.

Kagome glanced up at him. "What happened to your parents?"

Bankotsu shrugged, "Nothing really. My dad left my mom before I was born and my mom hated my guts, she abandoned me when I was about five. They could both be dead for all I care."

Kagome sadly gazed into his eyes. "Gomen nasai."

Bankotsu shook his head. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Plus, I wouldn't have been happy with parents. Hey, what about you?"

Kagome looked back down at Shippou. "My dad died before my little brother, Souta, was born. He saved a little girl and her puppy from a fire, and gave his life doing so."

Again, that awkward moment where Bankotsu had no idea what to say arrived. "Gomen nasai." He repeated what Kagome had said to him.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault." Kagome repeated him. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. "Oyasumi nasai." She closed her eyes, sleep slowly taking her.

"Oyasumi nasai." Bankotsu echoed, letting sleep over come him as well.

* * *

Bankotsu woke up with a yawn. He smiled when he saw Kagome with their child in her lap. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the top of her head. He watched as Kagome's eyes flickered open.

"Ohayou, Bankotsu." Kagome whispered. She looked down at the sleeping lump in her lap.

"Ohayou, Kagome." Bankotsu whispered back.

Kagome laughed when the small form in her lap turned over in his sleep, muttering about pocky. His eyes began to flicker open and he stared up at Kagome and then...

"Ahhhh! It's Bankotsu! It's,­" Shippou blushed a bright red when he remembered the previous night's events. "Eh he he,­" Shippou lowered his head sheepishly.

Kagome smiled and picked him up. "I think we best be heading towards the springs Bankotsu, I'll see you tonight." Kagome stood up and set Shippou on the ground; she leaned over and placed a kiss on Bankotsu's lips.

Kagome stood up and waved. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Bankotsu returned. He stood and headed back to his camp.

* * *

"Hey, Shippou? If you don't mind me asking, why'd you ask Bankotsu to be your otou-san? I mean you went from one extreme to the next, attacking him to asking him to be your otou-san." Kagome looked down at the small kitsune in her arms.

"Because, whoever my mom loves, has to be my dad. I'm just glad it's not Inuyasha." Shippou stuck his tongue out for extra emphasis on 'Inuyasha'. "That and, I could tell Bankotsu wasn't going to hurt you, I couldn't smell any fear or lie around him. He really loves you. And if you really love a person, you would never hurt them, right?"

Kagome smiled down at him. "Hai. Sometimes Shippou, I think you're smarter than all of us."

Kagome set Shippou down before stripping out of her clothes; she quickly dived into the water. When she emerged her face was splashed with the small wave of water that Shippou's mini cannonball created.

"Besides," Shippou said when he surfaced, "I can tell you love him."

Kagome smiled affectionately at him while lightly patting his head. "Hai, Shippou, I do."

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing the camp angrily while he waited for Kagome _and_ Shippou to return.

"That wench! How dare she leave _again _and take the squirt with her! When they get back I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Inuyasha grumbled. He turned around on the hell of his foot for the umpteenth time. When he turned he saw a smirking Kagome with Shippou in her arms.

"Well, we all know it won't be a very big piece, if it got any bigger than a pebble you'd be brain dead." Shippou snickered at Kagome's remark.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Just where have you been? I've been waiting for you all morning, not to mention you took the brat with you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Grow up Inuyasha." She briskly brushed passed him to set Shippou down.

Miroku snickered from his spot in front of Kaede's hut. He walked up to Kagome and pulled her into a sweeping hug. "Allow me to welcome you back, Kagome." His hand began traveling lower.

"HENTAI!" Kagome screeched, jumping back and slapping him.

Miroku sat on the ground nursing his red cheek. "Chikuso Kagome, you hit harder than Sango."

"Where is Sango?" Kagome asked looking around the area.

"Sango left just a few minutes ago to go to her village." Miroku replied.

Kagome's face became solemn with realization. "Oh, I forgot, that was today wasn't it?"

Miroku's only reply was a curt nod.

Inuyasha stomped over to the two of them. "Would you two get you asses moving?" Inuyasha angrily shouted. "We have jewel shards to get!"

Kagome and Miroku watched as he stomped right back off.

"Shall we then?" Miroku said as he stood up and dusted his robes off.

Kagome nodded. "We shall."

Shippou jumped in Kagome's arms before the three took off to follow Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome groaned, "Inuyasha, we haven't caught sign of youkai or jewel shards. And I'm _hungry_!"

Inuyasha huffed, "Too bad. You're the one who didn't eat breakfast."

Kagome's anger flared. "_ME?_ _YOU'RE_ the one who went on an angry rampage and ran off!"

"Deal." Inuyasha retorted and continued walking.

Big mistake. "OSUWARI!"

A loud 'crash' followed, leaving an Inuyasha shaped crater where the sound originated.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Shippou asked Miroku as they stepped aside to let the fuming Kagome pass by.

Miroku shook his head. "No, I don't think he ever will." Miroku followed Kagome to a spot in the grass where she laid out a quick meal for them.

* * *

Bankotsu rolled his eyes as he listened to Renkotsu and Jakotsu banter. Well, banter on Jakotsu's part, more like dispute on Renkotsu's.

"My Jakotsuto is so much cooler than your stupid fire breathing trick." Jakotsu remarked.

Renkotsu growled, "It is so not!"

Bankotsu thanked Kami-sama when the two were interrupted by Suikotsu.

"Would you two stop fighting, you're getting on my nerves." Suikotsu interrupted.

Jakotsu pouted and faced the wall; Renkotsu just grunted and faced the other wall.

Bankotsu tossed the dagger he was balancing on his finger across the cave, embedding it in a crack in the wall.

Jakotsu clapped, "Go aniki! You're the best!"

Bankotsu stood and stretched. "I'm heading out for the night, be back tomorrow."

"Awww, aniki is never here at night." Jakotsu pouted.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes, "Probably has some cheap hooker."

Bankotsu could feel fury rushing through his veins at Renkotsu's words. He was just barely able to contain it. "Whatever, see ya." He briskly walked out of the cave and to the Bone Eater's well, where he'd wait for his Kagome.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she rolled out her sleeping bag. "It's been a long day, goodnight Miroku, Shippou." Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and smiled when she felt the small kitsune curl up next to her.

She sat quietly, waiting a few hours before she heard Inuyasha's breath even out. She crawled back out of the sleeping bag, careful as to not wake Shippou. Silently, Kagome made her way out of the hut.

Kagome sighed as she waked down the dirt path to the Bone Eater's well. She couldn't wait to see him. Her heart was getting all fluttery just thinking about him.

When she reached the clearing and saw his infamous grin she could feel her knees buckling.

"Hey, took ya long enough." Bankotsu said, his grin widening.

"Gomen nasai." Kagome whispered, walking slowly over to him.

Bankotsu pulled her deep into his embrace. "Aishiteru." He whispered into her hair.

"Aishiteru." Kagome quietly echoed.

Bankotsu reached down and gently pushed her chin up so she was looking at him. He steadily lowered his lips to hers, relishing in the warmth of her breath on his lips. When their lips touched he lightly prodded her lips with his tongue. She complied. He ran his tongue along her teeth and over her tongue slowly. They parted for air after a while and sank to the round in each other's embrace, staring at the stars.

"Kagome,­ I was wondering..." Bankotsu started.

Kagome looked up at him. "Hai?"

"Well," Bankotsu started. "Would you like to go on a mini vacation tomorrow?"

Kagome blinked. "Where would we go?"

"That's a surprise." Bankotsu grinned down at her. "Well, will ya go?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Good, meet me here tomorrow morning then."

Kagome bit her lip in thought. A moment later she replied. "Okay, I'll be there."

"You got Inuyasha covered?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yup, I can easily get him off my back."

Bankotsu laughed, "That's my Kagome."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. A comfortable silence settled around them. Sleep was taking both of them.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. It was just before sunrise. The cerulean sky littered with white stars. She turned her attention to the man beside her and grinned when she saw a small stream of drool coming from his mouth. Gently, she reached over and wiped his chin with her uniform sleeve. His eyes began to flicker open.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome gently pulled away and stood up. "I better be heading back to camp to get ready and take care of Inuyasha. See you in a few hours."

Bankotsu nodded and watched as Kagome walked away, his mind still fuzzy from sleep. In less than a minute he was snoring again.

* * *

Kagome yawned when she reached the hut. She quietly entered and began gathering her stuff. She left her sleeping bag for last so Shippou could sleep longer.

"You're back early." Inuyasha said, earning a jump of Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You scared me!" Kagome placed a hand over her chest.

"Where exactly are you planning on going?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes still clouded with sleepiness.

"Home." Kagome replied. She could sense the anger raise in Inuyasha and stopped him before he could say anything. "Only for today, I'll be back tonight. I just want to get this test done. If I don't come back, I swear you can come and drag me back by my hair."

Inuyasha groaned. "Whatever, just make sure you're back." He was too tired to get into an argument.

Kagome smiled. "Domo arigatou Inuyasha." She quickly bent down and placed a swift kiss on his cheek before running out of the hut, leaving her sleeping bag so Shippou could sleep.

There was something different about her scent, but Inuyasha brushed it off as his tiredness and closed his eyes, sleep taking him seconds later.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm ending it here. Sorry for the long wait again, I was kind of busy last weekend. Anyway, thanks to Mikako Kazuke, who is now the beta for this story. Love ya! And thanks to all you guys who reviewed this story. I love you guys so much! I've never had so many reviews in my life! You guys rock! Hugs for everyone!

Mikako Kazuke (Beta): Hi everyone just finished the editing. It's a good story, right? I hope you enjoy it.

Japanese Dictionary

Okaa-san: Mother  
Domo arigatou: Thank you  
Anou: Well  
Otou-san: Father  
Kami-sama: God  
Chikuso: Damn  
Kitsune: Fox  
Nani: What  
Hai: Yes  
Haha-ue: Mother (respective)  
Chichi-ue: Father (respective)  
Gomen nasai: Sorry  
Oyasumi nasai: Goodnight  
Ohayou: Good morning  
Ja ne: See you  
Hentai: Pervert  
Osuwari: Japanese subduing spell  
Aniki: Older brother  
Aishiteru: I love you

Special:

He he, well since I got a hundred some reviews, I think I'll be nice and give you a little sneak peek. Well, more like a summary of the next two chapters.

Chapter 5: Kagome and Bankotsu go on their little mini vacation. You also catch a little glimpse of the mind of Renkotsu.

Chapter 6: Inuyasha drags the group out of their comfy campsite for the past few months and its back on the road. The group runs into what's left of the Shichinintai. Fighting, of course, ensues.


	6. Mizu no Hana

A/N: Well, I'm home sick, bored, and all alone with nothing to do. So, here I am, a typing this chapter (for how long is the real question). Anyway, time to get this chap on the road, ne?

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I bother making fanfictions?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_"Home," Kagome replied. She could sense the anger raise in Inuyasha and, stopped him before he could say anything. "Only for today, I'll be back tonight. I just want to get this test done. If I don't come back, I swear you can come and drag me back by my hair." _

_Inuyasha groaned, "Whatever, just make sure you're back." He was too tired to get into an argument. _

_Kagome smiled, "Domo arigatou Inuyasha." She quickly bent down and placed a swift kiss on his cheek before running out of the hut, leaving her sleeping bag so Shippou could sleep. _

_There was something different about her scent, but Inuyasha brushed it off as his tiredness and closed his eyes, sleep taking him seconds later. _

* * *

Kagome jogged back to Bone Eater's well. When she reached the clearing she nearly fell over laughing at the sight she was met with. Bankotsu had apparently fallen back asleep while waiting for her. He had fallen over in his sleep and was curled up into a ball like a young child. He was, once again, drooling. 

Shaking her head Kagome made her way over to him, a bright smile present on her lips. She dropped her bag before kneeling down next to him. Bankotsu shifted in his sleep as she did.

"Kagome… your eyes… beautiful," Bankotsu muttered.

Kagome blushed lightly and gently nudged him awake. Bankotsu's eyes flickered open.

"Kagome? Ohayou," Bankotsu mumbled, barely coherent.

Kagome smiled, "Ohayou Bankotsu. I think your eyes are beautiful too."

Bankotsu flushed a bright red, "Wha-What are you talking about?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, "You talk in your sleep a lot. You should hear some of the things you say."

Bankotsu snorted slightly and looked away, obviously embarrassed. Kagome shook her head and hugged him, "I think it's rather cute too." They sat there for awhile before Kagome spoke up again, "Well, I'm ready to go on this mystery trip as soon as you are."

Before another coherent thought could process in Kagome's head she was swept up into the leader of the Shichinintai's arms.

"Let's go then." Bankotsu grinned down at her before grabbing her pack and shouldering it.

Kagome blinked, a light blush caressed her cheeks, "Oh, you don't have to carry me."

Bankotsu shrugged, not bothering to look down at her. "I feel like it." He walked on to their destination.

* * *

Kagome yawned, they had been traveling for a while and not very much was conversed since they left. "It's been a long time, I can walk." 

Bankotsu shook his head, "It's fine. You weigh nothing compared to Banryuu, and I can't just let Banryuu walk when I get tired of carrying it. We should be there soon."

So, she sat there, a small smile reached her lips. Kagome looked forward at the road they were traveling on. Her eyes widened when they caught sight of a beautiful village bordering the road on either side a few thousand feet away. Even at the distance she could make out the sheer magnificence of the village. As they neared it only grew more fantastic, in beauty and greatness.

It was a huge village, bigger than any she'd seen in the Sengoku Jidai. It may have been smaller than Tokyo, but it was no less amazing. The houses were made of many different types of wood, all looking like pieces of master craftsmanship. The flora surrounding the village gave it a tropical and watery atmosphere. There was a large, beautiful lake to the left of the village and, to the side of the lake was a bamboo wood inn, obviously a bath house. A waterfall cascaded down from a low cliff at the far side of the lake.

Kagome struggled to find the right words to describe it, "It's… amazing."

Bankotsu grinned when they reached the beautifully crafted archway into the village. "Welcome to Mizu no Hana. One of the most renowned vacationing spots in Japan."

Kagome eyes took in everything they could. Darting to from house to house, building to building, tree to tree, and face to face. Bankotsu gently set her down.

"Well, like it?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome grinned and jumped up at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "Like it? I love it! It's like a tropical paradise." As soon as Kagome let go of him, she latched onto his hand, "Come on!" Kagome pulled Bankotsu to the nearest shop she could see.

* * *

"Where the hell is aniki?" Jakotsu whined for the millionth time in the past twenty minutes, "He hasn't been back since last night!" 

Renkotsu groaned, "Will you just shut up!"

Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at Renkotsu and turned his back to him.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes, they landed on the giant, purple cloth covered Banryuu. He grinned, if Bankotsu wasn't around to wield it, than he would. He looked around to make sure neither Jakotsu nor Suikotsu was looking before quietly inching over to the gargantuan weapon. He steadily reached his hand out to pull the mauve cloth off.

A shining dagger streaked past his cheek, leaving a small cut in its wake.

"Don't touch aniki's Banryuu." Jakotsu glared at him, a rare serious expression firmly set on his face.

"I was just looking at it." Renkotsu grumbled, walking away from it and sitting near the small fire.

"Looking doesn't involve touching," Suikotsu said, startling both Renkotsu and Jakotsu.

Renkotsu glared at both of them when they turned away from him. 'We'll see who has the last laugh.'

* * *

Bankotsu watched Kagome gawk at all the items in the small stone shop. Normally, he would find this boring, but with Kagome, nothing was boring. The littlest things would delight her. Like this stone shop, it was just a common shop that contained many different stones. Some worn smooth from hundreds of years of the water running over it, some polished, some carved, all coming in different colors. 

Currently, Kagome was looking at a small, glossy, mauve colored stone. From what he could tell it was heart shaped. He had noticed her looking at it a few times earlier. She would put it back down, look around for awhile and then come back to it.

"Hey, how much for that stone?" Bankotsu asked the small, elderly woman at the counter while pointing at Kagome.

Kagome looked up, obviously flustered. "Oh no, you don't have to buy it for me, I was just looking at it."

Bankotsu laughed. "It's no problem. Besides, you keep coming back to it, you obviously like it."

The elderly women looked at the stone in Kagome's hands. "That is three hundred yen young man."

Bankotsu blinked, the woman had good eyesight despite her age. He reached into his haori and pulled out a small coin bag. He counted out the amount and handed it to her, "Arigatou gozaimashita ma'am."

The women took the money and nodded, "Dou itashimashite young man." She watched as Bankotsu pulled a flustered Kagome out of the shop. "Such a nice young man and such a beautiful young woman. They remind me of Sakashi and myself when we were younger." The elderly women let out a happy sigh and went about her business cleaning the shop up.

"Bankotsu! You really didn't have to buy me it," Kagome looked up at him.

Bankotsu smiled down at her, "I wanted to. Now quit complaining."

Kagome smiled at him. "Domo arigatou." Kagome carefully put her newly purchased stone in her backpack.

Bankotsu nodded, "That's better. So, where to next?" Bankotsu looked around and spotted a small bamboo cart with cooked rice with fish wrapped in nori. "You hungry?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, a little."

Bankotsu led her over to the cart, "Two please."

The owner nodded and handed them each one, "That'll be five hundred yen."

Bankotsu quickly paid him and the two walked over to the lake.

"It's so peaceful here," Kagome said.

Bankotsu nodded, "I thought you'd like it here."

"It feels so nice to relax. We rarely do that any more. Inuyasha is always 'Move your ass, we have shards to find.' I'm so tired from all that work," Kagome leaned her head on Bankotsu's shoulder while she took another bite of her rice ball.

"Inuyasha is an ass. Ignore him," Bankotsu said bluntly.

Kagome laughed, "He is. I wish I could ignore him, but he's right. It's my fault in the first place that the Shikon no Tama is broken. I have to collect the shards either way."

They sat in silence watching youths play in the water and young maidens hurry to and from the lake carrying large buckets for water. Their food was long gone.

Bankotsu stood up and brushed himself off, then offered a hand to Kagome, gladly, she accepted. They walked along the lake's edge, following it to a small stream connected to it leading to the forest. As they walked along it Kagome noticed beautiful koi glimmering in the water.

Kagome stopped and crouched down next to the stream edge, "Hey Bankotsu, look, koi."

Bankotsu stopped and looked down in the stream, "Yeah, whaddya know?"

Kagome watched them a few more minutes before standing up. "I've always loved koi. I always thought that they stood for peace and joy." Kagome smiled up at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu pulled her to him. "I guess I'll just have to call you koishii when it is peaceful."

Bankotsu lowered his head to hers and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, not really caring who won. Bankotsu's hands slowly ran down her shoulders to her waist, where they entwined themselves around her. Kagome absentmindedly twirled the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers.

Slowly, Bankotsu pulled away, lightly dragging his teeth across her bottom lip. "Koishii," Bankotsu whispered.

Kagome smiled at him while grabbing his hand, "Come on; let's head back to the village." Bankotsu followed quietly behind her, inspecting random parts of the scenery.

* * *

Renkotsu was standing by the springs, just finishing dressing after his bath. One of Naraku's insects flew down next to him. He smirked; his plan would soon fall into place. Renkotsu would show Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu, he would show all of them. He would get what he wanted from Naraku: power. When he got that power he would get his revenge on the remaining of his brothers, then take out Naraku. He and he alone would rule all of Japan. 

Renkotsu stared at the insect for a few seconds before nodding, his smirk well hidden until the insect left. His smirk turned into full out laughter, laughter at the thought of controlling _everything_.

* * *

Kagome sucked thoughtfully on the odango Bankotsu bought for her. She finally bit through the last piece and ate it, throwing the stick in the bin provided for wooden trash; it would be later used for fire kindling. 

"Hey Bankotsu, can we go to the bath house? I've never been to one in the Sengoku Jidai before, Onegai?" Kagome did her best puppy dog face.

Bankotsu sighed, "Okay, we'll go."

Kagome jumped and hugged Bankotsu. "OH! Domo arigatou!" She squealed and ran ahead towards the bath house.

Bankotsu shook his head and got up from under the tree near the lake's edge. He quickly followed behind Kagome, not wanting to loose sight of her.

Kagome smiled at the small elderly lady behind the counter when they reached her. "How much does it cost to use?"

"Six hundred yen per person," The lady replied.

Kagome rummaged in her pockets looking for her money when Bankotsu stopped her. "I got it."

Kagome looked indignant, "You've paid for everything else, I'll pay for this."

Bankotsu shook his head as he gave the woman twelve hundred yen. "I'm your man; I'm _supposed_ to pay for everything."

Kagome finally gave up and sighed, "Okay." She looked over at the elderly woman. "Could you show us to the different sections?"

The woman laughed. "The bath is co-ed." She pointed to the door behind her. "It's behind there. You'll find everything you need back there."

Kagome's face flushed a brilliant red. "Oh. Uhh… domo… domo arigatou." Kagome, slightly stiff, walked to the door, Bankotsu following behind.

As they walked into the bath they were assaulted by steam, caused by the heated rocks they would throw in every few hours. By the door were some long, wide holes carved in a large boulder for shelves. Some shelves held jars of herbs used for washing; others had big towel-like cloths to dry up with. The remaining shelves were left empty to hold your stuff.

Kagome stood awkwardly in front of the boulder. She didn't dare move an inch.

"Kagome? Something wrong?" Bankotsu looked at her quizzically.

Kagome's blush deepened. "I-I've never been in a…a co-ed bath."

Bankotsu laughed. "That's all? Don't worry, I won't do anything. Here, I'll go in first and then you get undressed and get in. When you're done, tell me when it's okay to look."

Kagome sighed and nodded, her blush refusing to leave.

"Turn around. I'm getting changed." Bankotsu was already taking off his armor.

Kagome turned around and looked at the labels on each jar, trying to pick one she and Bankotsu could both use.

A splash met her ears, followed by Bankotsu's voice. "I'm done, you can change now."

Kagome turned around and looked meaningful at him. "Don't peek, I mean it." Her gaze faltered when she realized his chest was bare in front of her.

Bankotsu smirked and turned around so that Kagome could only see his back. Kagome quickly got undressed and grabbed the jar she decided on. Before she jumped in the water, Kagome tested it with her toe.

Kagome quickly dunked under the water so only anything above her shoulders were showing. "Okay, you can look."

Bankotsu turned around again, "See, it wasn't that bad."

Kagome faltered for a second, "One problem, how are we going to get washed up with the other one here?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "Just don't look. What's so bad about it anyway? If I see you it's not like I'll attack you in a lustful fit. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know... I'm just nervous and extremely self conscious," Kagome replied quietly.

"Don't be, you're beautiful. Whoever thinks otherwise is stupid and blind," Bankotsu slowly made his way over to her and sat beside her.

Kagome blushed, this time at the compliment. "No, I'm not that beautiful. There are millions of women who are way better looking."

Bankotsu forced her to look at him. "Really? I have never seen one more beautiful than you." He lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her. He ran his tongue over hers sensually, hoping to prove his point to her. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip earning a low moan. When he pulled away he lightly brushed his lips along hers before backing away from her. "Aishiteru koishii."

Kagome lightly smiled at him. "Aishiteru Bankotsu."

"More confident?" Bankotsu questioned.

Kagome's blush returned but she nodded her head a little bit.

Bankotsu grinned. "Good." He made his way over to the edge and grabbed the jar of herbs. He made his way back over to Kagome. "Do you mind washing my hair?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'll do it. Turn around."

Bankotsu turned around, giving Kagome access to his hair. Kagome got up on the large rock behind him and sat down. She took the tie out of his hair and unbraided it. She was surprised to find that it was already wet. She reached into the jar that Bankotsu sat down on the rock and lathered some of the herbs into his hair.

"Okay, dunk down." Kagome pushed lightly on top of his head. Bankotsu went under the water for a few seconds, rinsing all the herbs out of his hair. When he came back up his long, black hair stuck to his back.

Kagome was amazed at how long his hair was. She reached out and carefully braided his hair, making sure that it was even and tight.

When she finished tying his hair Bankotsu started to turn around to thank her. "Domo arigat—" He stopped short when he turned completely around and met the sight of Kagome's naked breasts. "—ou." He couldn't help but stare at them.

Kagome looked down, a deep blush appearing on a cheeks, she dove off the rock and hid under the water.

Bankotsu shook his head, "Gomen nasai…" Bankotsu whispered.

Kagome shook her head. "It was my fault; I shouldn't have sat on the rock." They sat there awkwardly for awhile before Kagome broke the silence. "Erm… would you mind doing my hair?"

Bankotsu nodded and got behind her and lathered her hair with the herbs the same way Kagome did to his.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled, "Stupid wench, tricking me like that. She knew I would be too tired to stop her in the morning." 

Sango and Miroku watched him pace the camp grumbling on his breath. Apparently Kagome woke up early and asked Inuyasha if she could go home. The hanyou, being too tired to prevent her from going, said yes.

Sango shook her head and laughed, "Inuyasha will just never get it, will he Miroku?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, my dear Sango, he won't." His hand inched lower and lower to its destination.

A loud "HENTAI!" and slapping sound resounded throughout the forest.

* * *

It was just starting to get dark. Kagome and Bankotsu were once again dressed and outside by the lake. 

"Hey, if we just took a bath, how are you going to hide my scent from Inuyasha?" Bankotsu looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him, "I masked my scent once we finished with our baths, that way when I get back to Inuyasha and unmask my scent he won't smell you."

Bankotsu blinked, "Does it really work that way?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai. If I go somewhere while masking my scent, when I unmask it none of the smells that were where I went will be on me."

Bankotsu seemed to be thinking. "Hm."

"It's getting late, maybe we should head back." Kagome said.

Bankotsu nodded. "I suppose so." The two began walking back to Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

It was around ten when Kagome and Bankotsu reached the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. 

"I think it's best if we both go back to our friends tonight." Kagome said quietly.

Bankotsu nodded in agreement "Yeah. I think so too." He reached down and kissed Kagome goodbye.

Kagome fixed her yellow backpack on her shoulders before starting to walk away.

"Wait."

Kagome stopped and looked back at Bankotsu, "Nani?"

"While you were out running from shop to shop I ran into a vendor who was selling these." Bankotsu pulled out a small toy from his haori, "I thought Shippou might like it."

Kagome looked at the small toy. It was a cute, wooden top with leaves carved into the crown. The leaves were painted the same dark green as the bottom centimeter of the top.

Kagome smiled at him. "He'll love it." Kagome carefully took it from his hand and put into her pack. She then placed a quick, passionate kiss on his lips before running off towards her friends, waving behind her. "Ja ne!"

Bankotsu watched in amazement with a hand held to his lips. His lips curved upward in a smile. "Ja ne, koishii." He turned and walked to the Shichinintai's hideout.

* * *

Kagome snuck into Kaede's hut and was surprised to see that her friends had already fallen asleep. 

Kagome smiled and quietly started to take out her sleeping bag.

"You're late," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome turned around and looked at the hanyou. His sensitive hearing must've caught her movement and woken him up. He was staring at her through half closed eyes.

"Gomen nasai. At least I'm back," Kagome whispered back.

Inuyasha nodded and fell back asleep.

Kagome shook her head and went back to getting her sleeping bag out.

When Kagome finished getting it set up she crawled in and got situated. She soon fell asleep, a small, heart shaped, polished, mauve stone with a black star engraved in it, clutched tightly in her hands.

* * *

A/N: Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to take so long writing that chapter, but I've been really busy. So today I made sure I got it done. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my good ol' friend Ark Navy, whose birthday was December fourth. Happy B-day! I mean… Tanjoubi omedetou! Oh, about Bankotsu's new nickname for Kagome. Koishii means love (darling) but the beginning is Koi, and I wanted to have a cute story behind his nickname for her so I connected it to koi. Sorry if that confused anyone. I think that's it… oh well, love you all! 

From the editor (Mikako Kazuke): Well It's all edited and stuff. I wanted to let you know that in actually Japanese culture you did shower off in the bathtub. Therefore the bath is a way of simply indulging.

Japanese Dictionary:

Shichinintai: Seven man band  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring era  
Mizu no Hana: Water's Flower  
Aniki: Older brother  
Arigatou gozaimashita: Thank you (respective)  
Dou itashimashite: You're welcome  
Domo arigatou: Thank you  
Nori: seaweed  
Shikon no Tama: Jewel of four souls  
Koi: Carp  
Koishii: Darling, love  
Aishiteru: I love you  
Odango: Sugar bun on a stick  
Onegai: Please (used when asking a favor)  
Gomen nasai: Sorry  
Hanyou: Half demon  
Hentai: Pervert  
Hai: Yes  
Nani: What  
Ja ne: See ya


	7. Battles and Kidnappings

AN: Yay! We're on chapter seven! I just finished uploading the last chapter, so I figured I'd get a small start on this chapter. So on to it then!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I own a few copies of the manga, but that's different.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Kagome snuck into Kaede's hut and was surprised to see that her friends had already fallen asleep. _

_Kagome smiled and quietly started to take out her sleeping bag. _

_"You're late," Inuyasha whispered. _

_Kagome turned around and looked at the hanyou. His sensitive hearing must've caught her movement and woken him up. He was staring at her through half closed eyes. _

_"Gomen nasai. At least I'm back," Kagome whispered back. _

_Inuyasha nodded and fell back asleep. _

_Kagome shook her head and went back to getting her sleeping bag out. _

_When Kagome finished getting it set up she crawled in and got situated. She soon fell asleep, a small, heart shaped, polished, mauve stone with a black star engraved in it, clutched tightly in her hands. _

* * *

Bankotsu was attacked by an over ecstatic Jakotsu when he entered the cave.

"Aniki! You're back! Took you long enough! Wait… you're actually here at night? Iiiiii! It's a miracle!" Jakotsu exclaimed, hugging Bankotsu with all of his might.

Bankotsu, who had turned a nice shade of blue, stuttered, "Air… need… air."

Jakotsu released him. "Opps. Gomen nasai, over did it again," he sweat dropped.

Bankotsu struggled to catch his breath, "So what happened while I was gone?"

Suikotsu looked at him, "Nothing. Where were you?"

Bankotsu regarded him with a shrug. Jakotsu frowned at this; his aniki had been very secretive for the past few months. It all started when he stopped coming back to the hideout at night.

Renkotsu watched Bankotsu's actions. 'Leader of the Shichinintai, ha! He is barely in our presence! Soon, I will be the leader, and the rest of the Shichinintai will be my slaves.'

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and met astonished golden ones.

"You actually came back last night! I thought it was a dream, but you're really here, and you slept here too!" Inuyasha crouched down and put and hand on her forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome gently pushed his hand away, "I'm fine, really. I told you I would be back, and I am."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but his words changed when he saw something glint in her hand. "Hey, what's that?" Before Kagome could stop him, Inuyasha grabbed the object from her hand.

Inuyasha inspected it. It was a small, polished stone. The stone was heart shaped and a bright mauve color. He turned it over. When he saw the front side he nearly blanched. On the front, a black star was engraved into it, similar to the one on Bankotsu's forehead. In fact, the color of the stone was the same as the color of the star on his forehead. He threw it across the room.

Kagome watched with wide eyes as he threw her beloved stone. She sprang from her sleeping bag. "You jerk! What did you do that for? I just got that!" Kagome ran over to the corner where her stone landed. She inspected and sighed with relief when she saw that no harm came to it.

"It reminds me of Bankotsu, get rid of it." Inuyasha replied bluntly.

Kagome glared at him. That was exactly why she had kept coming back to that one stone, it reminded her so much of Bankotsu. She knew Bankotsu had seen it, but she highly doubted that he saw the black star engraved in the front.

"No. Just because something _I_ have reminds you of someone _you_ don't like, doesn't mean _I_ have to get rid of it," Kagome turned away from him and put the stone in her backpack.

"What if Bankotsu had someone put a spell on it and give it to you so that he'll always know where you are?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I would be able to sense the magic. And there is no magic on the stone, Inuyasha. I'm keeping it," and Kagome left it at that.

Inuyasha left the hut grumbling. Kagome watched him leave than rolled up her sleeping bag and put it away.

"Ah! Kagome, you're awake!" Miroku poked his head inside the hut, a grin present on his lips.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome smiled back.

Sango came in behind Miroku, Kirara in her arms. "Oh, Kagome, you've woken up," Kagome nodded. A mischievous smirk made its way to Sango's lips. "So, how was your prolonged date with your mystery man?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. "I- I- I don't know w- what you're talking about."

Miroku laughed and sat down next to her, "You can be assured, Kagome, that I already know that you are courting someone. Do not hesitate on my account."

Kagome looked at him, "You do?" She looked over at Sango who seemed to find something on the wall interesting. Kagome sighed. "Honestly, it was great. He was so sweet and got me this stone." Kagome pulled out and showed them the heart shaped stone. They both blanched at the sight of it. Kagome didn't miss it, though she went on as if she didn't notice. "He also took me to an onsen." A blush crept up onto her cheeks when she recalled the events at the onsen.

"My! Kagome, this young suitor of yours didn't do anything _untoward,_ did he?" A sly smirk creeping across his lips.

Sango smacked him. "If anyone does anything untoward to her, it's most likely going to be you, hentai!" Sango took a deep breath to calm herself and turned towards Kagome. "Kagome, that… stone… it reminds me of…"

Kagome sighed, "I know, I know, Bankotsu, right?"

Sango and Miroku both nodded, "You don't think that—" Inuyasha interrupted Sango.

"Come on! Get a move on! We can't just sit around all day!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome groaned and grabbed her stuff, heading out of the hut. Before she left the hut completely, she turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry; everything is going to be okay." Kagome reassured, "We better hurry up before Inuyasha gets angry."

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks before following.

* * *

Kagome began lag behind, trying to stay as far out of earshot as possible. Shippou looked up at his okaa, confusion reflecting in his eyes. Kagome winked at him.

"Hey, I got something for you." Kagome whispered. She pulled the small top Bankotsu bought for Shippou out of her pocket and handed it to him. "It's from your otou-san." Kagome felt so weird when she said that, 'otou-san'. Bankotsu had adopted Shippou as his son for Kagome. She felt bad for dragging him into a family before he was ready, but so far, he had made a pretty good father. Well, not counting the fact that their groups were enemies, so Bankotsu hasn't seen Shippou since he agreed to be his father.

Shippou took the top and inspected it, a giddy grin making its way onto his lips. "Tell him I said thanks!" Shippou excitedly whispered back.

Kagome grinned and nodded, "Will do."

"Hey, what're you two whispering about back there?" Inuyasha shouted from the front, his dog ears twitching.

Kagome and Shippou laughed, waving him off, "Nothing!"

Inuyasha growled as Kagome jogged past him. "Come on Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard." Kagome shouted back to him, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Kagome pulled out another arrow and aimed it at the annoying youkai. The creature who had the jewel shard that Kagome sensed ended up being a hyper-active seiyuuki youkai. The small thing bounced around like crazy, avoiding everyone's attacks, but it wasn't completely harmless, the thing had powerful attacks.

Kagome inhaled deeply, calming her body, slowing her aura. She concentrated on the hyper seiyuuki, following him with her arrow. She growled, her frustration clearly showing. Once again, she managed to get separated from the group. Now, a crazy seiyuuki was between her and the rest of Inutachi. If she fired her arrow at the wrong point, she could accidentally purify one of her friends, as tempting as that was sometimes, (cough Inuyasha cough) she couldn't do that. She growled again.

* * *

Inuyasha was getting tired of chasing this stupid seiyuuki youkai around. He finally gave up and raised his sword. "Prepare to die." Inuyasha smirk and ready his Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! No! Kagome's in the way!" Sango yelled. Too late. Inuyasha unleashed his Kaze no Kizu.

Kagome's eyes widened as the yellow waves of energy shot straight for her, she quickly turned around and ran, faster than she ever ran before. Unfortunately, that wasn't fast enough within seconds the powerful attack caught up with her and she let out an ear splitting scream.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Great chapter, ne? I know, I know, it's not great, but it's okay. Eh he, okay, now for my safety (points to glaring, blood thirsty, readers with pointy weapons) I was just kidding! I'm not mean enough to leave a cliff hang this early in a chapter. I just always wanted to tease my readers. Plus, I promised a meeting between the Shichinintai and the Inutachi, ne? ON HO!

* * *

Bankotsu stopped suddenly, Jakotsu crashing into him.

"Aniki?" Jakotsu looked down at him.

Bankotsu concentrated his eyes ahead of him, "Did you hear that?" He could've sworn he heard a high-pitched noise in the distance.

Jakotsu looked back at the Renkotsu and Suikotsu then at Bankotsu again. Jakotsu shook his head.

"Hm." Bankotsu continued to walk forward.

* * *

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran to Kagome's crumpled body, followed by the rest of the Inutachi.

Kagome winced as she sat up. "Itai…" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha hugged her to him. "Gomen nasai. I should've thought that through before I did it." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nearly screamed again from the pain Inuyasha's hug inflicted, "ITAI!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha quickly pulled away and apologized.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked, concern in her eyes.

Kagome nodded, "I was out far enough that I just got burned. If I had been a little quicker I probably would've been completely out of range." Kagome grimaced.

"Here, I should take a look at that." Miroku offered, reaching down to pull off the tattered remains of Kagome's shirt.

"HENTAI!" Sango shouted as she hit Miroku over the head with her Hirakotsu. Sango snorted and looked softly at Kagome. "I'll bandage it for you Kagome."

Kagome waved her off, "It'll be fine, honest." She tried to smile but only ended up grimacing again.

"No it's not. Come on, we need to get that bandaged!" Sango insisted.

Kagome sighed, "Okay, arigatou Sango."

"Lay down on your stomach, I'll go get the first aid box." Sango turned around to go get Kagome's back pack. "Hey, come you two! You have to go wait over there." Sango grabbed both of their ears and led them to Kagome's stuff.

"Itai," Miroku and Inuyasha rubbed their pained ears when Sango finally released them.

"Stay here." Sango commanded before returning to Kagome with the First Aid box. Sango made her way back to Kagome, stopping only once to pick up the fallen jewel shard that used to be in the possession of a seiyuuki youkai.

Sango handed Kagome the jewel shard. "Here Kagome, you best hold on to this." Kagome nodded. "Well, let's get you bandaged," Sango winced when she saw Kagome's burn. It was pretty bad, at least a second degree, if not third. Kagome hissed when Sango put the dressings on it, "Gomen Kagome."

* * *

The Inutachi rested for a few hours to let Kagome heal. Then it was back on the road again. Normally, they would just stay there for the night, but Kagome insisted that they keep moving, and it was the middle of the day. So, here they are, walking along a road in the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome tensed, she sensed jewel shards, seven to be exact. 'Kuso! It's the Shichinintai! I don't want to fight Bankotsu!' She cast a nervous glance at Shippou. 'What if Shippou forgets and blurts out something?' Her glance fell on the back of Inuyasha, 'What if Inuyasha actually _beats_ Bankotsu?'

"Kagome?" Miroku questioned, noticing her panicked demeanor. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, "I think I sense the Shichinintai, that's all."

Miroku nodded. "We should tell Inuyasha." Kagome halfheartedly agreed.

Inuyasha looked behind him, "I can hear you, ya know!" A smirk made its way onto his lips as he ran ahead.

"Inuyasha! Kagome can't run because of her injury!" Miroku shouted after him, in an attempt to slow him down.

Kirara transformed and Sango jumped onto her, "Come on!"

Miroku and Kagome nodded, hurrying over to Kirara and Sango. Miroku gave Kagome a quick lift, keeping mind not to hurt her, and they were off.

* * *

The Shichinintai were walking down the peaceful road when Inuyasha ran out in front of them. He smirked. "Hey, miss me?"

Wrong question. Jakotsu threw himself at Inuyasha, "Oh yes! I did my little koinu!"

Inuyasha's grin faded immediately as he tried to pry the ecstatic Jakotsu off of him.

Bankotsu laughed at the sight, enjoying his enemy's humiliation.

That's when the rest of the Inutachi arrived, all on the back of Kirara. Bankotsu struggled not to run to Kagome and pull her into a passionate kiss, and ruffle his new son's hair… whoa. That felt weird to say… 'son's'.

He smiled when Shippou raised pulled out his top and grinned, no one else seemed to notice, except for Kagome, who flashed him a small, affectionate smile. So, his son liked the top, he was glad.

Finally, Bankotsu decided it was time to speak up. "So, you still haven't learned your lesson." His infamous cocky grin on his lips.

Inuyasha triumphantly pushed Jakotsu off, and retorted back. "If that's what you want to call it." He began to charge at Bankotsu, his Tetsusaiga drawn, only to be cut off by Jakotsu.

"Oh no, my little koinu. You're mine." Jakotsu smiled flirtatiously at Inuyasha, whose ear twitched at the smile.

Inuyasha blocked a strike made by Jakotsu. "Fine." Inuyasha snarled, though he really had wanted to gut Bankotsu.

So the battle begun, Suikotsu took on Miroku (who had helped Kagome off Kirara before charging into the melee) and Shippou, and Renkotsu took on Sango and Kirara.

Kagome sighed, 'At least I don't have to fight Renkotsu, he's creepy.' She shivered slightly. 'So who does that leave me with? Oh! Bankotsu. Wait… this is… bad. This is very bad.' Fighting Bankotsu meant she really had to fight him, if they just stood idly by, everyone would be suspicious.

Bankotsu made his way over to Kagome, trying to feign a dark look in his eyes. "Miko." Bankotsu merely said when he reached her. He hated addressing her like that; it pained him to do so.

"Bankotsu." She replied casually. She took a step forward, but stopped when pain shot through her body from her burn.

This scared Bankotsu. What was wrong with her? He wanted to run and pull her into his arms. He refrained from doing so, but that didn't stop the panicked look on his face. "I see you're hurt." He said, successfully keeping any concern from his voice.

Kagome tried her hardest to glare at him but she just couldn't. "So what?" She said as cold as she could, which didn't end up being cold at all.

Bankotsu raised his sword; it really pained him to raise it at _her. _"This should be easy." Bankotsu forcedly said.

Kagome inwardly sighed; she hated this, having to act like she hated him. She didn't want to fight him, honestly, she wanted to kiss him. Though, she highly, _highly_ doubted that Inuyasha would like that, or any of her other friends, most likely none of Bankotsu's companions would, either. Which would be exactly why they were hiding it from everyone.

Kagome suddenly wished that she had ended up fighting Renkotsu, though with her injury, she'd probably end up dead. Huh.

Kagome pulled out her bow and an arrow. "Really?"

Bankotsu smirked in spite of himself; he loved when Kagome got fiery. "Bring it on."

* * *

Inuyasha blocked all of Jakotsu's attacks, and made an attack every opening he got. His worry for Kagome though, was knocking him down a few notches. She was left fighting the strongest of the Shichinintai by herself with that injury she got from him.

'Come on, come on! You won't be able to help her if you don't get this freak off you!' He yelled in his head. He quickly launched another attack at Jakotsu, catching him off guard. Jakotsutou was flung across the battle field, straight into the forest. Inuyasha ran from Jakotsu and towards Bankotsu and Kagome.

"What, you can't do better than that?" Bankotsu yelled as he easily avoided a poorly shot arrow. 'Duh she can do better than that! She's injured and is holding back!' Well, at least Bankotsu is a fairly good actor.

Kagome mock glared at him, trying her hardest not to break out in laughter. Her eyes widened when they caught Inuyasha jumping in the air behind Bankotsu, Tetsusaiga poised behind his head. In a fit of panic she screamed, "OSUWARI!"

And Inuyasha had a nice painful visit with, his old friend, dirt. All the battles died down and everyone was silently staring at Kagome in bewilderment. Beads of sweat were gathering on her forehead as she stared at the hanyou who was letting out a string of muffled curses. Bankotsu had his back turned to her as he stared in bewilderment at the hanyou.

When the spell wore off Inuyasha pushed himself of the ground and shouted, "What in hell was that for, you bitch! I was trying to save you, and you _sit_ me!"

Kagome gaped, "I- I- I- I'm sorry, it- it was an- an instant reaction… I didn't… I hadn't… I- I didn't mean to…"

"I can understand being a little mad at me for hitting you with Kaze no Kizu, but I said I was sorry! And that is no reason to try and kill me when I'm trying to save your stupid, unskilled ass!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked away.

Bankotsu was inwardly seething, '_Inuyasha_ was the reason _his_ Kagome was injured? He had _hit_ her with the Kaze no Kizu? Not only that, but he had the gull to yell at her and call her an _unskilled bitch_?' Oh, now it was on.

Bankotsu's hand shot out and grasped Inuyasha's neck. "How about being nice to your comrades? Maybe they wouldn't try to kill you in battle." Bankotsu threw him back and called to the rest of the Shichinintai, "Let's go, I'm tried of this." That's what he really needed, to get away from this worthless hanyou before he tried to kill it. Which, he believed he should do, saying as it hurt _his_ Kagome, but, Kagome wouldn't like that.

Bankotsu turned around, sweeping Kagome off her feet. Kagome blinked in surprise and grimaced in pain. "I'll take this as our prize for the day." There was no way in hell he would leave _his_ Kagome with this hanyou that nearly killed her. He waved and took off with Kagome in his arms.

"KAGOME! KAGOMEEEEE!" Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. He quickly followed their scent, the rest of the Inutachi in tow.

He followed their scent to a river, where he lost them. He traveled along both side of the river trying to pick up on their scent, but it was no use. He had lost them.

"Shimatta,"

* * *

A/N: Okay, now it's really done. By the way, Inuyasha says "Shimatta" at the end, if you didn't get that. First off, thanks to those who pointed out that my last chapter had a mistake. I'm not quite sure what happened, but I couldn't find anything wrong in my copy. So I re-uploaded it and again I found it, but on my thing it wasn't there. Well, anyway, I went back and fixed it. Second, sorry for not updating for so long. I really needed a break though, and things have been so hectic at my house. So, I got it done today. I feel really bad for not updating in weeks, so I guess I owe you guys, ne? So, I'll give you another spoiler (actually, it's a mini summary, but 'spoiler' sounds cooler) for the next two chapters. Now, my question for you is: Lemon, or no lemon? I'm having a really hard time deciding, of course, if I _do_ do one, I'll be sure to put bold warnings before and after for those who really don't want to read it. Well, it's all up to your votes! Oh, and thanks to the wonderful Mikako Kazuke, my all too cool beta.

Mikako:takes a bow: Thank you very much and just to save my self some time I say Lemon :laughs:

Japanese Dictionary:

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry (more formal)  
Aniki: Older brother  
Shichinintai: Seven man group  
Onsen: Hot springs  
Hentai: Pervert  
Okaa: Mother  
Otou-san: Father (slightly more formal)  
Youkai: Demon  
Seiyuuki: Monkey  
Inutachi: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara  
Kaze no Kizu: Wind Scar  
Ne: Right? (used at the end of sentences)  
Itai: Pain/Painful (kind of like ow!)  
Arigatou: Thank you (casual)  
Gomen: Sorry (casual)  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring ages  
Kuso: Shit  
Koinu: Puppy  
Miko: Priestess  
Osuwari: Japanese equivalent to the subduing spell  
Hanyou: Half Demon  
Shimatta: Damn it

Special:

Chap 8: Ah. Alone time… almost. Now if only Bankotsu could ditch Jakotsu, who doesn't trust Kagome, at all, maybe they'd be alone. Maybe.

Chap 9: Kagome finally gets Inuyasha to let her go home, she _has_ been getting sick lately, maybe it would help her. Though he has almost no doubt that the Shichinintai poisoned her.


	8. Eleven Days with the Shichinintai

A/N: Well, onward to the long awaited, chapter number eight. Why is it so long awaited you ask? Well, that would be because it is the special chapter that Kagome and Bankotsu… erm… conceive a child together… uh, yeah. Anyway, I can't get there until all the votes are in so I'll just um… I'll improvise for the time being! Okay, I'm going to get off to a small start (I'm so horrible! I should be in bed, sleeping right now, not only that but I have three projects due on Tuesday and I haven't even touched them!) so on to the chapter. Oh yes, and thanks for sticking around for so long! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: Okay, lawyer people, I know my rights! And… I also know that if I don't say that I don't own Inuyasha, you'll sue me! Well, now that that's aside, on we go.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Bankotsu turned around, sweeping Kagome off her feet. Kagome blinked in surprise and grimaced in pain. "I'll take this as our prize for the day." There was no way in hell he would leave his Kagome with this hanyou that nearly killed her. He waved and took off with Kagome in his arms. _

_"KAGOME! KAGOMEEEEE!" Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and grabbed his Tetsusaiga. He quickly followed their scent, the rest of the Inutachi in tow. _

_He followed their scent to a river, where he lost them. He traveled along both side of the river trying to pick up on their scent, but it was no use. He had lost them. _

_"Shimatta,"_

* * *

Kagome stared up at Bankotsu in amazement, 'Why the hell did he do that?'

"Aniki!" Jakotsu's feminine voice rang behind them, he was catching up. So were Suikotsu and Renkotsu.

Bankotsu jumped into the river and started running up stream. "Come on!" Bankotsu shouted behind him. The rest of the Shichinintai followed him.

"Bankotsu? Why'd you take me?" Kagome whispered as quiet as possible.

Bankotsu looked down, "Shhh. Not yet," Kagome nodded.

They quickly ran up the river for a while, their pace just starting to slow.

"We're here," Bankotsu shouted back to his comrades as he jumped up onto a patch of grass and headed towards the cave that had become the Shichinintai hideout, careful to avoid dirt, as to not leave tracks. The other Shichinintai did the same.

"Aniki!" Jakotsu repeated an hour or so after he had said it earlier. "Why'd you take the wench? She's of no use for us! Why couldn't you have taken Inuyasha instead?"

"That group is useless without their shard detector. I don't think you've noticed just how helpful this girl can be, she's badly injured and she still gave her all in combat, she even succeeded at keeping me at bay. I say we get a few jewel shards ourselves." Bankotsu replied coolly, gently setting Kagome down on a makeshift futon.

"But she hurt my koinu…" Jakotsu whined.

"He'll live!" Bankotsu snapped.

"Aniki," Suikotsu interrupted. "She's injured. It'll be harder to get the jewel shards and have to worry about her."

Bankotsu nodded, "I'll watch her."

Suikotsu nodded, "I see. Will she cooperate?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, "If she doesn't, we'll make her."

Suikotsu nodded again, "I understand,"

"Now, if you don't mind, I believe that Jakotsu and Renkotsu hunt today. Tomorrow is Jakotsu and Suikotsu, correct?" Bankotsu looked between the three of them.

"Hai." The three replied in unison. Jakotsu and Renkotsu nodded before leaving to hunt for a meal.

"If you don't mind, aniki, I'll take a look at her injury." Suikotsu offered. Bankotsu nodded. Suikotsu approached Kagome. "Take off your shirt." Kagome nodded and reached down to do so.

"WHA! Why are you taking off her shirt?" Bankotsu wouldn't have minded, but he really didn't want Suikotsu to see Kagome half naked.

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow, "I need to see the injury to heal it."

Bankotsu stuttered, "O-oh, I- I knew that."

Kagome suddenly became aware that both men were staring at her, so she meekly turned around. They only needed to see the burn on her back anyway. She set her shirt down next to her.

Suikotsu carefully undid the knot used to hold the bandages in place, he unwrapped them with the same care. He inwardly winced at the sight of the burn, it was pretty bad. Bankotsu was raging mad at the hanyou for doing that to Kagome.

Kagome suddenly wished that she had a bra that wouldn't irritate her burn, she felt so naked with her breasts exposed, even if she was facing away from both males.

Suikotsu picked out some herbs that would work best on her injury on went to work on preparing them. After dressing her wounds he stood up. "We'll have to change the bandages every day. Sudden movements will cause pain." He headed towards the entrance of the cave, "I'm running low on some herbs, it would best if I get them when I have time."

Bankotsu nodded, "Ja ne." He watched as Suikotsu walked out of the cave and waited a few minutes before turning to Kagome. He smashed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers. "Oh, kami-sama, I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Kagome smiled and gently wrapped her arms around him. "So have I. I hated fighting you; I never want to do so again as long as I live." Bankotsu nodded in agreement, "Bankotsu… why'd you take me?"

"I couldn't stand the way Inuyasha was treating you, no one calls _my _Kagome a bitch and gets away with it. When I heard that he was the cause of your injury I started seeing red, the only reason I didn't kill him then and there was because I knew you wouldn't have liked that," Bankotsu replied without hesitation.

Kagome smiled at him and rested a hand on his cheek. "It wasn't his fault; he didn't realize I was there. Regardless, you're the sweetest man I've ever known."

Bankotsu diverted his gaze, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Apparently you haven't heard much about me. Ask anyone else and they'd say I'm a cold-blooded killer."

Kagome leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. As soon as she pulled away Jakotsu popped in.

"I got two wild boars. That should be enough for my share of the hunting." Jakotsu said, throwing the carcasses on the ground. He eyed Kagome suspiciously, "What're you doing with the wench?"

"Just getting some answers," Bankotsu shrugged.

Jakotsu raised his eyebrows, "And she's complying?"

"She obviously has no choice," Bankotsu replied.

"She's up to something, I can just feel it," Jakotsu stated, still eyeing Kagome. Kagome's face was beginning to turn red.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "You're just paranoid. What can she do anyway?"

"For one thing, she can purify your ass to hell." Jakotsu replied. Bankotsu rolled his eyes again. "She could also try and charm you into letting her go! Females are the scum of the earth! Manipulative, lascivious, wanton, conniving, evil beings, filled to the brim with lust!"

Bankotsu laughed, "You, my friend, just described yourself perfectly." Kagome failed at suppressing a giggle. Jakotsu glared at them.

"Fine, don't accept my warning, but I'm still sticking around to make sure she doesn't try and seduce you!" Jakotsu 'humphed' and stomped over to the far corner of the cave.

'Darn it,' Bankotsu complained in his mind. 'I can't even talk to Kagome like I normally would with Jakotsu around.' Kagome seemed to know what he was thinking, and a small, comforting smile formed on her lips.

"Aniki!" Renkotsu entered the cave, his game slung over his back. "I brought my share." He dropped his game on the ground next to the two wild boars, "How's the integration going?" Renkotsu was inwardly scowling; he hated talking to Bankotsu with such respect.

Bankotsu shrugged, "Apparently I'm not aloud to, she might _seduce_ me." Bankotsu sent a meaningful glance at Jakotsu, who stuck his tongue out in return.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He went to work on skinning their dinner, "Where's Suikotsu?"

"He went looking for herbs. He should be back soon," Bankotsu replied. Renkotsu nodded and continued his work.

Jakotsu started a fire, sending suspicious glares at Kagome every few minutes. He went about setting up a spit to roast their food.

By the time the first boar was done cooking and the second one was put on the spit, Suikotsu returned. He put his newly collected herbs away before sitting next to Kagome and grabbing a leg off the cooked boar.

"Get any information aniki?" Suikotsu asked before biting into the leg. Bankotsu blinked. "From the miko." Suikotsu explained after swallowing.

"Nah, nothing of use anyway." Bankotsu replied, tearing off another chunk of boar. Suikotsu nodded.

Renkotsu watched Bankotsu as he ate; there was something odd about him. He was acting much nicer to this girl then any of their past captives. By now, Bankotsu would have been slashing at her back with Banryuu. 'He's going soft,' Renkotsu noted.

Kagome sat in silence between Bankotsu and Suikotsu; taking small bites of the boar she was given. The Shichinintai would never be able to accept her and Bankotsu; they were giving great proof of that. 'I can't make him give up his friends for me…' Kagome thought sadly.

"Kagome-san?" Suikotsu was looking at her, hoping he had gotten her name right. Kagome nodded in confirmation. "I understand you're upset because we took you from your friends, and now we're forcing you to help us find jewel shards… but, is there anything else on your mind? You look… sadder than you did when we first took you."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Iie. I'm just missing my friends." Kagome lied. Suikotsu's question made her feel guilty, she didn't even think of her friends.

Suikotsu nodded, though he could tell she was lying. 'It must be a weak spot for the girl.' "If you ever want to talk about anything, you can talk to me."

Kagome's smile widened slightly. "Arigatou Suikotsu-san."

Suikotsu smiled back. 'She's rather polite for a captive.'

Bankotsu was getting irritated with Suikotsu as he listened to his conversation with Kagome. 'Hey! Quit making a move on my girl!' Bankotsu yelled in his head. He silently fumed when Kagome smiled at him.

* * *

It was pitch black outside and their meal had ended hours ago.

"Aniki… where shall the miko sleep?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu looked at him as if he answer was obvious, "With me. I have to watch her, don't I?"

Suikotsu nodded. "Very well."

Kagome stiffened slightly, she could still feel Jakotsu's glare burning a hole in her back.

"Oyasumi nasai," Bankotsu said as he got situated on his futon, pulling Kagome down with him.

"Oyasumi nasai," Jakotsu and Suikotsu replied, both lying down to sleep.

Renkotsu put out the fire, making the cave match the night sky. Not even bothering to reply to his comrades before going to sleep himself.

Bankotsu mentally sighed, he wouldn't be able to say anything to Kagome, everyone would hear him. He hugged her closer to him for a second before brushing his lips against her forehead. He knew she understood.

* * *

"Come on Renkotsu! Please?" Jakotsu asked again, pushing out his bottom lip for effect.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes, "For the last time, NO!"

Jakotsu was desperately trying to get Renkotsu to go hunting for him today, but he simply refused.

"B-but that girl is planning to seduce aniki, I have to stay and protect him!" Jakotsu exclaimed, sticking his lip out even further. He got on his knees and grabbed his haori.

Renkotsu desperately tried to pry his haori out of Jakotsu's grasp. "If anything, that just made me want to stay and get in on the action." Bankotsu's eye twitched. "Get over it Jakotsu! That girl is too damn innocent to even know how to kiss, let alone seduce." Renkotsu yelled when he finally succeeded in pulling his haori free.

Bankotsu mused, oh how wrong he was. "Jakotsu, just go already. Renkotsu isn't going to change his mind."

"B-but, aniki!" Jakotsu whined.

"Give it up; Kagome isn't going to try anything, now go hunt!" Bankotsu exclaimed.

Jakotsu sighed, defeated, "Fine, I'll go." He dejectedly got up and walked out of the cave.

Bankotsu sighed in relief, "I thought he would never leave."

Renkotsu nodded in agreement. "I'm going to take a bath. Ja ne."

Kagome watched as he left. Her day with the Shichinintai had been interesting. In the morning she woke up to find the sleeping Bankotsu's hand resting on top of her breast. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. The whole situation would have been arousing… if Jakotsu wasn't glaring at her from across the room.

When everyone had finally woken up Suikotsu prepared the leftovers from the previous night for breakfast. Everyone ate quickly. Bankotsu took Kagome with him to refill the buckets for their water supply. Before they could kiss, Jakotsu popped out of nowhere, glaring at Kagome.

That's how the rest of the day went, right when Kagome and Bankotsu finally were alone, Jakotsu just popped out of nowhere, always glaring suspiciously at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Wha?" Kagome blinked.

Bankotsu smirked at her. "You just seemed kind of out there. Now, I know it's hard, just try not to drool when you're admiring me."

Kagome blinked, "You? I was just thinking about how nimble Suikotsu's fingers were." Kagome smirked back playfully.

Bankotsu growled and leaped at her, pushing her back against the cave wall, careful not to agitate her burn. A playful smile growing on his lips. "Suikotsu, huh?" He licked his lips and lowered his head to hers. "Let's see if you even remember his name when I'm done with you," He smashed his lips to hers. Their tongues danced with one another before he pulled away and worked his way down her throat. He nipped and sucked at all the right places, eliciting a moan from Kagome every time. He masterfully swirled his tongue against her skin, earning an even huskier moan from her. He gradually worked his way back to her lips. His tongue ran along hers, making it move to his will. Kagome stiffened. Bankotsu pulled away immediately. "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no." Kagome's voice was still husky. "I sense three jewel shards. They're returning to the cave." She was rearranging her clothes so it looked as though nothing happened.

'Damn. I'm really going to need a cold bath after this.' Bankotsu thought angrily as he also corrected himself.

"Aniki." Suikotsu greeted as he entered the cave, a couple of rabbits hanging from his hand. He dropped them in the corner where they'd later be joined by Jakotsu's catch. Renkotsu entered shortly after Suikotsu.

"Kagome, I'll need to change your bandages." Suikotsu stated as he went over to the area he kept his medical supplies. Jakotsu popped in just then.

"I got shake!" Jakotsu exclaimed, skipping inside the cave carrying a string holding five salmon. "Come on, just staring at these guys makes my mouth water, let's get dinner ready!"

Suikotsu sighed. "I suppose that'll have to wait until after dinner." Kagome nodded.

Suikotsu started skinning the rabbits and preparing the spit while Jakotsu prepared the shake. Renkotsu started the fire.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked.

Jakotsu glared at her. "Just sit there like a good little captive, wench," Kagome sighed and sat down.

* * *

Inuyasha was down on all fours trying to make out Kagome's scent. He growled angrily, all the scents were fading. He slammed his hand down on the ground. He glared at it, as if blaming it for the fading scents. Eventually he began sniffing again.

"What's with Inuyasha?" Sango whispered to Miroku and Shippou.

"The new moon is in three days; his senses are beginning to dull," Shippou stated. Miroku nodded in affirmation.

"I see," Sango said, turning her eyes back to Inuyasha. "I hope Kagome is okay," She stated distantly.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened with fear. She had finally figured out the Shichinintai's schedule for hunting. They took turns, Bankotsu first, Renkotsu second, Jakotsu third, and last was Suikotsu. The thing was, it was always two people hunting. They also made it so there was a bigger break. So, everyone went twice. This made the schedule Bankotsu and Renkotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu, Suikotsu and Bankotsu. Today, the only two members of the Shichinintai that didn't scare her, were hunting.

Panic rapidly spread through her body as she watched the fleeting form of Bankotsu's body. She stiffened when she sensed Jakotsu step behind her. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow. She could _feel_ his evil smirk.

"Bankotsu might be nice to you, but I certainly won't be," Jakotsu said. Kagome could definitely hear his evil smirk. She heard something snap in Jakotsu's hands that sounded suspiciously like a whip.

"GYAAAAAA!" Kagome shrieked as she ran from the evil, psychotic, whip-bearing Jakotsu.

After a few minutes of chasing Kagome around the cave, Jakotsu finally had her cornered. He took a menacing step forward. Kagome tried to shrink back into the wall.

"Jakotsu, leave the girl alone," Renkotsu commanded from his place across the cave.

Jakotsu whined, "But—"

"Just leave her alone, I can't stand anymore of her shrieking," Renkotsu commanded again.

Jakotsu looked down dejectedly, "Okay, fine." He trudged to his futon and plopped down. From there he glared at Kagome.

"D-domo a-arigatou," Kagome mumbled, bowing to Renkotsu. She would've hid behind him, if she wasn't so scared of him too.

"Whatever," Renkotsu replied.

* * *

When Bankotsu returned to the cave Kagome was huddled in the corner hugging herself, obviously scared out of her mind. Renkotsu sat off to the side, shining his gourd, and Jakotsu sat on his futon furiously glaring at Kagome.

"Aw great, whaddya do Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, dropping the boar he caught to side.

Jakotsu pointed at Kagome, "She started it!" He exclaimed.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. "Me? You were the one chasing me around the cave with a whip!" Kagome shot back.

Bankotsu smacked his hand to his forehead. "Jakotsu, I told you not to mess with the miko! Just leave her to me."

"Fine," Jakotsu mumbled.

Bankotsu walked over to Kagome, "Hey, are you okay?" Kagome nodded. "How's your burn doing?"

"It's feeling a little better." Kagome replied.

Bankotsu nodded. "I'll have Suikotsu change your bandages before dinner, okay?"

"Hai. Arigatou,"

* * *

Inuyasha growled and stopped, whirling around to face the rest of the group, "Would you guys hurry up? We'll never find Kagome at this rate, the Shichinintai probably killed her by now!"

"We're human. We can't go as fast as you can, and we can't last as long without food or drink," Miroku calmly replied.

"Keh," Inuyasha turned around and continued on.

Sango sighed, "I hope Kagome is okay. It's been a week since they took her."

* * *

Kagome sat attentively, listening to Suikotsu. "Your burn is much better, it shouldn't hurt when something touches it. Though, to make sure it heals properly and leaves no scar, we'll have to keep applying bandages for awhile." Suikotsu tied a knot in her bandage. "There, all done."

Kagome pulled her shirt back on and turned around. "Domo arigatou Suikotsu-san." She smiled at him.

"Dou itashimashite." Suikotsu replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to start lunch." Suikotsu stood up and walked over to where they stored their leftovers.

Kagome sighed and laid down on Bankotsu's futon. It had been a week since she had last seen her friends, and she was really beginning to miss them. Over the past seven days, she had made better friends with Suikotsu, though she didn't really get to spend much time with Bankotsu since Jakotsu was watching her every move.

"Lunch is ready." Suikotsu announced. Everyone gathered around the fire pit, each grabbing some food and eating.

* * *

"Sugoi, that was good," Jakotsu leaned back. He sighed in content. "Who made that meal? Best I've ever had,"

Bankotsu smirked at him, "Why, Kagome did us the honor of cooking."

Jakotsu's eyes widened and he sat up, "EWWW! That meal was gross!" He rapidly wiped at his tongue.

Everyone laughed at him, even Renkotsu.

"Sure Jakotsu." Bankotsu said shaking his head. "Arigatou Kagome, the meal was delicious."

Suikotsu agreed. "Hai. It truly was Kagome. Domo arigatou."

"Dou itashimashite. It was the least I could do. Besides the kidnapping part, you have been rather kind to me." Kagome replied.

Bankotsu laughed as he stood up. He offered his hand to Kagome. "Come on, let's go refill the water buckets."

Kagome accepted his hand and picked up two of the buckets. "Okay."

Bankotsu led Kagome to the river. He smiled and went to pull her into his embrace. Before he could, like always, Jakotsu popped up out of nowhere.

"Hey aniki! I thought you could use some help with those buckets!" Jakotsu exclaimed, grabbing two from the ground. He glared at Kagome.

"Don't lie Jakotsu, you're just here to make sure Kagome doesn't try to _seduce_ me," Bankotsu rolled his eyes, aggravated that he hasn't been able to so much as hug Kagome in the past four days. He sighed, "Well, come on. Let's get these water buckets back to the cave."

The three walked in silence. When they reached cave they set the five buckets down.

"We're going outside." Bankotsu stated plainly while taking Kagome's arm. Jakotsu followed.

"Oh! I love the night sky!" Jakotsu grinned.

Bankotsu turned around and glared at him, "Not you."

Jakotsu looked down at him and pouted, "But you need me to protect you!"

"I can protect myself. Just stay in there." Bankotsu stiffly said.

Jakotsu trudged back to his futon and plopped down on it. Bankotsu led Kagome out of the cave.

They were finally alone. Bankotsu had been waiting for this moment for four days. He was leaning down to kiss Kagome when Suikotsu came out.

"Aniki?" Suikotsu questioned.

Bankotsu nearly growled, but stopped himself just in time. Was the world out to stop him from kissing Kagome? "Hai?"

"What are you planning on doing?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu sighed. "I'm just getting some more information from Kagome. It's time. She wants to talk privately about it, so I'm taking her to my place. It's pretty far from here, we may not be able to come back tonight, but I figure she'll tell us more stuff if we comply with her wishes." Bankotsu lied, he did feel a little bad, but damn it! Everyone was preventing him from being with his Kagome!

Suikotsu nodded. "I understand. Be careful." He smiled comfortingly at Kagome before heading back in the cave.

As soon as Suikotsu was out of sight, Bankotsu swept Kagome off her feet and ran off.

"Bankotsu, maybe if it's that far we shouldn't go there…" Kagome looked up at him.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Nah. It's actually not that far. The guys don't know where it is though, they just know about it. It's my secret place I go to whenever I just want to be alone."

Kagome looked ahead of them. "Oh." She settled back into his arms. She relished the feeling of the wind blowing against her face.

It was only a few minutes before they came to a beautiful waterfall. Bankotsu walked up to it and carefully made his way along the ledge behind it. They made their way to a hidden cave, though it was smaller than the Shichinintai's hideout, it was just as nice. There was only one futon in the middle of the cave, but it was twice as big as the ones back in the hideout. Bankotsu set Kagome down and set Banryuu, covered with its usual mauve cloth, off to the side.

"Hey… Bankotsu? How'd you get that futon in here? Wou—mmf." Kagome was cut off by Bankotsu pressing his lips to hers. He kissed her with the pent up passion he's had since he last kissed her. He ran his hands along her shoulders and gently pushed her down onto the bed.

**LEMON WARNING! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SCROLL DOWN TO THE NEXT WARNING.**

Bankotsu ran his hands along her sides and slowly moved them under her shirt. He pulled away from her lips for air and began placing feather light kisses down her neck. He stopped only to remove her shirt and his armor. He continued to make his way down to her collar bone, where he nipped gently. Kagome moaned, arching her neck to give him more access. He twirled his tongue along her skin as he made his way to his destination. He growled when he realized a thin fabric blocked his way.

Kagome whimpered from the lack of Bankotsu's warmth on her skin. When she realized what was stopping him from performing his ministrations she gently took his hands in hers. She leaned forward slightly and led his hands to the clasp of her bra.

Bankotsu was slightly confused for a second, but grinned when Kagome leaned forward and led his hands to the clasp that would remove her bra. He closed the space between them and ran his tongue along hers as he removed the fabric that bound her breasts. Once again breaking away, he made his way back down to destination, sensually biting, licking, and sucking her skin.

When he reached the first soft, fleshy mound he swirled his tongue around her nipple, causing her to moan in pleasure and arch against him. He lightly bit it, causing Kagome to take a sharp intake of air. He grinned and ran his hand along her body and to her other breast, pinching and rolling the neglected nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Kagome could barely move her body, Bankotsu's ministrations left her breathless and made her a mass of throbbing passion. She felt an unfamiliar warmth and wetness near her throbbing womanhood. When she finally regained a little control in her arms she reached to pull Bankotsu's haori off. She was having a little bit of trouble, since she had little control over her arms. Bankotsu pulled away from her breast, a grin on his face, he pulled her up into a sitting position. Though she missed the warmth, she was grateful for the help of removing his haori.

Bankotsu threw his haori to the side and leaned forward to claim her lips once again. His hands massaging her breasts. He gradually stopped the motion and brought his hands to the waistband of her skirt. He brought the fabric down her legs, bring her panties with it, tossing her shoes and socks to the side, he completely removed all of her clothing, even her bandages had been discarded at some point. He pulled away to look at her. Oh, kami-sama did he ever have the most painful hard-on in his life.

Kagome blushed under his gaze and tried to cover up. He grabbed her hands.

"Don't," He whispered, his voice husky, "You're beautiful." Bankotsu lowered his lips to hers again. Their tongues fought for dominance, hands roamed over bare flesh. Kagome lightly bit his bottom lip and drew away, she lightly licked his lips, trying to tease him. He smirked and drew a finger along her spin, forcing her to shiver and lean into him, pressing her soft breasts to his chest. He pressed his lips against hers even harder, drawing deep moans of pleasure from her.

Kagome's hands made their way down Bankotsu's chest to the waistband of Bankotsu's hakamas. She pushed down on them and they slid down his legs, leaving his well-toned body completely naked. She ran her hands back up to his chest and over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

Bankotsu gently pushed her back down to a laying position, his lips still locked with hers. He slowly ran a hand along her body and stopped at her throbbing womanhood. He sensually rubbed her there, running his fingers along her opening and around her clit. She moaned loudly, arching into him. He continued the motion eliciting more throaty moans. Her breathing was getting heavy.

"B-Ban-Bankotsu," Kagome mewled, "P-please…" She could barely speak.

He smiled and finally stopped teasing her. He pushed one finger into her. She immediately arched into him. He grinned and slowly began pumping into her, every pump met with an arch of her back. His lips crashed back to hers as he entered another finger and began pumping harder and faster. After a few minutes he could feel her muscles constrict around his fingers, she clutched at his back.

Bankotsu gently pulled his fingers out of her when he felt her relax some and pulled away from her, "Are you ready for this?"

Kagome blushed when caught her first glimpse of his manhood. She quickly looked away, her face a bright red. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathing.

Bankotsu reached out and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him, "Are you ready for this?" He repeated. Kagome swallowed, she couldn't say a word, so she just nodded. "Are you sure?" Kagome nodded again.

Bankotsu placed his lips on hers again and positioned himself at her entrance. He gently entered her. He temporarily broke the kiss. "This is going to hurt, but it'll pass soon," Kagome nodded. As soon as he placed his lips back on hers, he broke through her virginity. He could feel her tense under him in pain. He kissed her softly, trying to help null the pain.

When she began kissing him back, he took it as a sign the pain had passed. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into her. She moaned in pure pleasure, arching up to meet him. He began to thrust into, building up speed and thrusting harder with every one, she met each of his thrusts. He could feel his climax building up. When her walls constricted around him, he lost it and released his seed into her.

**LEMON WARNING! LEMON IS NOW OVER.**

Bankotsu collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily. When he finally gathered up enough energy, he pulled himself out of her and rolled off of her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. The constant running of the waterfall lulling them to sleep.

"Aishiteru," Kagome said breathily.

Bankotsu replied the same way, "Aishiteru,"

Both were asleep before they could even say "Oyasumi nasai,".

* * *

Kagome's eyelids fluttered open. Her head was resting on Bankotsu's naked chest. She blushed when she remembered last night's events. So, they finally made love. Kagome knew that was bad, they weren't married or anything. She had always been a girl with high morals and believed firmly in sex after marriage, but she didn't feel an ounce of shame or remorse.

'It's just as well,' Kagome thought, 'Bankotsu will be the only man I will ever love. If we never get married, I will never marry.' She smiled and brushed away a small stream of drool from his chin. 'He'll never change,' Kagome smiled fondly, 'I love him just that way.' She leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his cheek.

This action roused Bankotsu from his sleep. He cracked open one eye and closed it again, a grin forming on his lips. "Ohayou koishii," Bankotsu whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"Ohayou," Kagome replied, snuggling deeper into Bankotsu's warmth. They laid like that for awhile.

Bankotsu breathed in her scent. "Kagome, we should head back, Jakotsu's probably suspicious."

Kagome smiled, "And he was worrying about _me_ seducing_ you_! Maybe I should've had him protect _me_!" Kagome playfully flicked Bankotsu's nose and sat up stretching. The blanket that Bankotsu just barely covered them with before conking out slid down her body, revealing her plump breasts.

His eye twitched. 'Not good. Not good. You have to head back, now is not a good time to get aroused.' He mentally scolded, forcing himself to look away. Kagome got up and looked around for her clothes. When she was fully dressed she walked over to him and handed him his haori and hakamas.

"Here, get dressed. As much as I love you, I rather not share you with everyone." Kagome winked playfully at him before walking away to collect his armor for him. Bankotsu hurriedly got dressed.

When Kagome returned, Bankotsu was fully clothed. She smiled at him and handed him his armor. He quickly pulled it on and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. He smiled at her and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Okay, I'm ready," Bankotsu grinned when he broke away from her. He shouldered his Banryuu then swept Kagome off her feet. Thus, the journey back to the Shichinintai hideout began.

* * *

"YOU WENCH!" Jakotsu screamed when Kagome and Bankotsu finally made it back to the cave. "I KNEW YOU'D SEDUCE ANIKI!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "Oh get over it Jak. She didn't seduce me!" Bankotsu felt a smirk twitching at his lips, he just barely held it back.

"Then where the heck were you all night?" Jakotsu yelled.

Bankotsu set Kagome down. "I took Kagome to my place, she told me she'd tell me some more information, but she wanted to do it privately. It took awhile getting there so we just stayed there for the night, we left as soon as we got up."

Jakotsu pouted, "She got to go to your secret place, but I can't?"

Bankotsu ignored him and led Kagome inside.

"Ohayou Suikotsu-san, Renkotsu-san." Kagome smiled at both of them.

"Ohayou Kagome-san." Suikotsu returned her smile.

"Ohayou," Renkotsu mumbled.

* * *

For the next three days Kagome stayed with Shichinintai, the ended up finding three jewel shards which were dispersed between Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu.

Today, the Shichinintai agreed to release her. She was currently saying her goodbyes.

"Ja ne Suikotsu-san. Thank you for taking care of me." Kagome embraced her friend, causing him to stiffen slightly. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Come back any time Kagome, you are always welcome." Suikotsu replied.

"Speak for yourself!" Jakotsu sneered.

Kagome ignored him and continued on to Renkotsu. "Ja ne Renkotsu-san." She had surprisingly become friends with the creepy character of the Shichinintai. She gave him a super-quick hug. Okay, so he was still creepy to her, but it was getting better.

"Ja ne Kagome." Renkotsu replied casually.

Kagome stood in front of Jakotsu. "Ja ne, Jak!" Kagome smiled cheerfully and pulled him into a hug. Surprisingly, he didn't try to break out of it, but he didn't return it either.

"Whatever," Was all he said. Kagome pulled away.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. Thank you for everything," Kagome bowed before being swept into Bankotsu's arms.

"I'll be right back," Bankotsu said and took off with Kagome in his arms.

Bankotsu ran for a while, but sooner than she expected, they reached the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest.

"This is as far as I can take you, can you find your way from here?" Bankotsu set Kagome down.

She nodded, "Hai, I know where we are. Arigatou Bankotsu." She stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Aishiteru."

Bankotsu leaned down and claimed her lips in a kiss. "Aishiteru, koishii. Give my regards to Shippou." He started to walk away but turned around. "I won't be able to see you for three months. Gomen nasai." Kagome nodded. "I'll miss you, koishii."

Kagome smiled, "I'll miss you too. Ja ne, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smiled back at her. "Ja ne." He turned around and ran off, leaving Kagome by herself. Kagome sighed and headed to Kaede's hut, hoping that Inuyasha and everyone else was there.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha nearly bowled over everyone when Kagome entered the hut. He pulled her into his embrace. "It has been eleven days! I thought you were dead by now! Are you okay?" Inuyasha pulled away from her, inspecting her body, making sure everything was in place.

Kagome laughed, "I'm fine Inuyasha, honestly."

Inuyasha growled, "When I get my hands on those freaks, I'll rip them to pieces!" Kagome sweat dropped as she was pressed to Inuyasha's chest again. "I was so worried," He whispered.

Before Kagome could say anything, Miroku spoke up. "Kagome, how did you get away?"

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Think fast!' "When they were cooking, they forgot about me, so I snuck out of the cave when they weren't looking and ran for it, as fast as I could." Kagome replied, hoping he'd buy it.

Miroku smiled, "Welcome home, Kagome." He pulled her into a tight embrace, and a certain cursed hand made its way south.

"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed, knocking him out. "Opps. Gomen nasai Miroku, I didn't mean to hit so hard…"

Sango smiled and brought Kagome into a hug. "I missed you Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay."

As soon as Sango released Kagome, a bouncy fur ball flew at her, knocking her to the ground. "Okaa-san! I missed you!" Shippou exclaimed.

Kagome hugged him back. "I did too Shippou." She patted his head and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. "Your father sends his regards."

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was the longest chapter I've written. The only votes I got were pro-lemon, so lemon it was. I hope the lemon wasn't bad… it was my first one. I think I did okay… Anyway, that was chapter eight. The long-awaited chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it! It's currently 1:06 am, and I'm like out of it, I've been working on this for over eight hours. Heh. Eight hours on chapter eight. Well, I can't really think of anything else to say since I'm so out of it, I guess that's all. Super thanks to Mikako Kazuke, the coolest beta. Oyasumi nasai.

Mikako Kazuke: Hey everyone. This is a good chapter, and the lemon was pretty good for her first one, ne? Well read and review!

Japanese Dictionary:

Shichinintai: Seven man group  
Shimatta: Damn it  
Aniki: Older brother  
Koinu: Puppy  
Hai: Yes  
Ja ne: See ya  
Kami-sama: God  
Miko: Priestess  
-san: Mr. Mrs. Miss  
Iie: No  
Arigatou: Thank you (casual)  
Oyasumi nasai: Good night  
Haori: Shirt  
Shake: Salmon  
Domo Arigatou: Thank you (slightly more formal)  
Sugoi: Wow  
Dou itashimashite: You're Welcome  
Hakamas: Pants  
Aishiteru: I love you  
Ohayou: Good Morning  
Koishii: Love, Darling  
Gomen nasai: I'm sorry  
Hentai: Pervert  
Okaa-san: Mother


	9. Pregnant?

A/N: Ah, time to get started on another chapter. I do believe it is chapter nine we are entering. Ah yes, that wonderful, wonderful chapter. I must say, two anticipated chapters in a row, interesting. Well, that was all for my mystical, weird, "out-there"… thing. Well, on to chapter nine!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, there would be an evil tribe of crazy penguin youkai who tied Inuyasha up and made him a sacrifice to their god Doragon.

* * *

_Inuyasha growled, "When I get my hands on those freaks, I'll rip them to pieces!" Kagome sweat dropped as she was pressed to Inuyasha's chest again. "I was so worried," He whispered. _

_Before Kagome could say anything, Miroku spoke up. "Kagome, how did you get away?" _

_Kagome's eyes widened. 'Think fast!' "When they were cooking, they forgot about me, so I snuck out of the cave when they weren't looking and ran for it, as fast as I could." Kagome replied, hoping he'd buy it. _

_Miroku smiled, "Welcome home, Kagome." He pulled her into a tight embrace, and a certain cursed hand made its way south. _

_"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed, knocking him out. "Opps. Gomen nasai Miroku, I didn't mean to hit so hard…" _

_Sango smiled and brought Kagome into a hug. "I missed you Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay." _

_As soon as Sango released Kagome, a bouncy fur ball flew at her, knocking her to the ground. "Okaa-san! I missed you!" Shippou exclaimed. _

_Kagome hugged him back. "I did too Shippou." She patted his head and whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. "Your father sends his regards." _

* * *

Kagome sat tiredly in front of the fire pit in Kaede's hut. She idly stirred the boiling pot of noodles. She looked down for a second and looked quickly away, the sight of food didn't help her unsettled stomach.

'Must be the stomach flu…' Kagome thought, focusing her eyes across the hut. Her nose twitched, the smell of the noodles wasn't helping very much either. Kagome swallowed, trying to will all thoughts, smells, and sights that related to food in any way out of her head.

She closed her eyes, 'Oh Kami-sama, I'm going to be sick,' Kagome dropped the spoon to the ground, making all eyes of the Inutachi, plus Kaede, turn to her. She didn't even try to assure them she was okay, she knew better than to open her mouth. She whirled around and sprinted out of the hut. She just barely made it outside before she emptied the contents of her stomach next to Kaede's hut. Everyone rushed out of the hut to see if Kagome was okay.

"Kagome… are you okay?" Sango walked up to the girl and set a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kaede… I couldn't hold it. I'll clean—" Kagome was interrupted by Kaede.

"No, no, child. Ye go inside and get some rest, we'll take care of it." Kaede patted Kagome's shoulder and ushered Kagome inside. When Kaede returned she turned to Miroku and Inuyasha. "Go get some water and clean this mess up," she commanded.

The two males sweat dropped, "B-but, you said…"

Kaede raised an eyebrow at the two of them. They were off in a blink of an eye.

Sango shook her head as she watched the two males run for the lake. She turned around and entered the hut when they were no longer in sight. She felt bad for Kagome, she looked horrible.

"Hey, you feeling a little better?" Sango asked, sitting down next to Kagome.

Kagome gave Sango a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I don't know what happened, but I feel a lot better now. Thanks for worrying Sango."

Sango smiled and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, she knew better than to believe one of Kagome's 'I'm fine's. "You need to rest," Kagome was about to protest but Sango cut her off, "We'll take care of everything around here, what matters, is you getting better." Kagome sighed and nodded, finally giving in.

Sango smiled, "Good, now rest." Sango gently pushed Kagome down on the bed and pulled a light blanket over her form. "I'll be right back," Sango walked out of the hut and next to Kaede, who was supervising the two males.

Kaede closed her eye and sighed, "Let's hope it's nothing too serious..."

Inuyasha stopped scrubbing the ground for a second to growl, "I'll bet the Shichinintai poisoned her,"

* * *

Kagome was fine for the rest of the day, but come next morning and she would get sick again. Kaede made her stay in bed, leading to a very bored Kagome. Eventually, Kagome just started to study all day long.

Kagome grimaced after emptying the contents of her stomach once again. "Maybe… I should go home. There's more advanced medicine there, I should recover faster…" Kagome looked to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright, you can go. I just hope they have an antidote for whatever poison the Shichinintai gave you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "For the last time Inuyasha, the Shichinintai did _not_ poison me!"

Miroku stepped between them. "Kagome, we cannot be too sure, the Shichinintai very well could have poisoned you." Before she could protest he turned to look at Inuyasha. "And Inuyasha, leave Kagome be, she is ill and should not have to put up with your ranting." Both looked away from the other with a defeated sigh.

Kagome went about gathering her stuff and putting it in her backpack. When she finished she shouldered it and smiled at everyone. "Well, that's everything, I'll be heading home. Ja ne,"

"Ja ne," They replied in unison, waving at her fleeting form.

Kagome walked up the path in silence. When she arrived at the Bone Eater's well a soft smile graced her lips. 'This is where Bankotsu and I became good friends,' Kagome sat down in the exact spot where she would always sit when they were visiting. 'It's been about a month and a half since I've last seen him,' she thought sadly. 'I wonder where he had to go that would take up three months of his time…' She sighed and stood up. "I should be heading home," She slid onto the lip and pushed herself down, welcoming the familiar, blue light. When her feet touched soft ground she smiled and hoisted herself up the well.

"I'm home!" Kagome shouted as entered the shrine.

"Oh, Kagome! I'm glad to see you are well. It's almost time for dinner, why don't you go get washed up?" Kagome's mom hugged her daughter.

"Okay okaa-san," Kagome smiled and ran up to her room to set her bag down and grab some clean clothes. She set her clothes down on the counter and stepped into the warm water of her freshly drawn bath. She sunk down into the water. 'I'll have to talk to okaa-san after dinner; hopefully she'll know what's wrong with me.'

* * *

"Aishiteru okaa-san!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat at the table and realized her mother had made oden. "Itadakimasu," She heartily started eating her beloved food.

Kagome's mother laughed, "I made it with you in mind Kagome," She smiled fondly as she watched her daughter eat. It wasn't very often she got to see her daughter. She shook her head and started to eat her own oden.

* * *

"Ahhh. Okaa-san, that was great!" Kagome patted her stomach appreciatively.

Kagome's mom smiled. "I'm glad you liked it so much. Souta, will you help me with the dishes?"

"Oh no okaa-san! I really wanted to talk to you, I'll help you." Kagome looked pleadingly at her mother.

Kagome's mom looked at her questioningly but nodded her head. "Okay, Souta, Otou-san, out of the kitchen." She stood up and started to pick up all of the dishes.

"Okay," The two replied before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Before completely exiting, Souta turned around, "Arigatou onee-chan, I owe you one," Kagome smiled at him.

"Now what did you want to talk about Kagome?" Kagome's mom turned to look at her. Kagome went to stand up but Kagome's mom stopped her. "No, no, stay down," she sat down next to her. "It's not everyday that my daughter comes home. Now let's talk,"

"Well, I've been getting sick lately, but the weird thing is I only get sick in the mornings, the rest of the day I feel perfectly fine. And I've been barely eating and I think I've gained a pound or two." Kagome looked up at her mom. "Do you have any idea what might be wrong with me?"

Kagome's mom looked deep in thought. "Honey, how is Inuyasha?"

Kagome sweat dropped at the question. 'What does that have to do with anything?' "Fine I guess, but I hardly see what this ha—"

"So have you two finally gotten together?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I found… someone else." Kagome replied timidly.

Kagome's mom beamed. "So you have a boyfriend? Please, tell me all about him. Is he nice? Strong? Handsome? What's his name?"

Kagome blinked. "His name is Bankotsu. He's very nice, and extremely strong, he's just as strong as Inuyasha, maybe stronger. He's also very handsome. He visits me every night and he took me on a trip. Oh, I recently spent a little over a week with him and his friends,"

Kagome's mom watched as Kagome's cheeks colored as she remembered the night she spent with Bankotsu. She smiled. "I see. Kagome, I think you might need to get a blood test."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "A blood test? Why?" 'Where is this coming from all of a sudden? One second she goes off asking about Inuyasha, then Bankotsu, and now she's telling me to get a blood test.'

"Hm, I'll have to make an appointment with the doctor after I finish the dishes." Kagome's mother said thoughtfully.

"Wait, wait! What are you talking about okaa-san? Why do I need a blood test?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's mother laughed, "Kagome, I'm talking about a pregnancy test!"

Kagome blanched and nearly fainted. "A… what?" Kagome's mother patted her back comfortingly. "But… but, I can't be— I'm too—I…"

Kagome's mother smiled sympathetically at her. "Is there a possibility Kagome?"

Kagome looked at her mother with big eyes before shamefully looking away, "Hai,"

"Kagome, it's okay. Just tell me, do you love this Bankotsu?" Kagome's mother questioned. Kagome nodded. "Do you see a future with this man?" Kagome nodded again. "Then it should all work out. I'm not mad at you, I was preparing for something like this to happen."

Kagome looked up at her mom. "What do you mean okaa-san?"

"In the Sengoku Jidai, things are done differently. Women marry earlier and give birth earlier. Everyday I half expected you to come running home yelling about an engagement. I'll admit I had hoped you'd get married first, but I can tell you truly love this Bankotsu. Either way, I get to be an obaa-san!" Kagome's mother beamed.

Kagome sighed and smiled. Despite the smile, tears pricked at her eyes. She leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "Okaa-san, I'm so scared…"

Kagome's mother hugged her, "Don't be, I'll always be here for you. Plus, we're not even sure if you are pregnant yet." Kagome nodded into her mother's shoulder, but tears continued to pour over her cheeks. Kagome's mother rocked her back and forth, "Shhh, everything will be okay."

* * *

As Kagome's mother promised, she made an appointment with the doctor as soon as they finished the dishes. The appointment came and went by uneventfully. They took a small sample of Kagome's blood and that was it. Afterwards Kagome's mother took Kagome to her favorite restaurant to help calm her nerves. Her mother refused to let her go to school though, so Kagome spent the next forty eight torturous hours at home.

Finally, today was the day the doctor promised to call with the results. Kagome's stomach churned with anxiousness, and morning sickness. She nervously clenched and unclenched her hands, her nails eventually broke through the skin on her palms, drawing blood.

"Kagome?" Souta walked up next to his older sister. "Are you alright? You've been acting really weird since you've come home… is everything alright? Did you and Inuyasha get into a fight again?"

Kagome weakly smiled at her younger brother. "Iie, everything is fine between me and Inuyasha. I'm just a little anxious," Kagome pulled her brother into a hug before he asked another question, "Aishiteru otouto,"

Souta just stood there in his sister's embrace, letting her hug him. When she released him he pulled back. "Onee-chan, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Why are you anxious?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm just waiting to hear from the doctor, that's all. I may or may not see you for a while after I return to the Sengoku Jidai, so I want to treasure every moment I have with you, okay?"

Souta seemed to be considering his sister's words. "Is the final battle with that hanyou coming up? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll defeat that Naraku. No one is stronger than Inuyasha," At Kagome's slightly hurt look he quickly added, "or my onee-chan."

Kagome smiled at him. "Actually Souta, the battle isn't any time soon… to my knowledge… but thank you for your concern." She stood up and dusted herself off before offering Souta a hand. "It's almost lunch time, would you like me to make you something?"

Souta nodded and took her hand. They walked inside in silence before Souta spoke up. "Why did you go to the doctor Kagome?"

The question seemed to catch his sister off guard, causing her to suddenly stop and stare blankly ahead. Souta was starting to get worried when Kagome quietly replied. "I think Okaa-san will be the one to answer that question Souta. In due time," His lunch was made in silence.

* * *

"Okaa-san!" Souta yelled as he walked around the house looking for his mother. It was almost 4:10 and she had promised to take him to his friend's house. He walked into the kitchen and spotted his mother sitting alongside a solemn Kagome. He looked worriedly at her, but didn't question, remembering their conversation from earlier. "Okaa-san, I'm going to be late, you have to take me to Shishiro's house!"

Their mother looked alarmed. "Oh! I had completely forgotten! Gomen nasai Souta. Can't Naru-san pick you up?"

Souta shook his vigorously. "If she picked me up than we'd be late for the movie! Onegai okaa-san!"

Their mother sighed and looked to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome, it shouldn't take too long. The doctor did say she'd call between five and six. I should be back around five," Kagome nodded to her, indicating that she should go. "Gomen nasai Kagome. I'll hurry," She leaned over and pecked her daughter on the cheek before hurrying outside to take Souta to his friend's house.

* * *

Kagome looked at the clock, it was 4:45. She sighed, only fifteen more minutes and her mother would be home, the doctor would call, and the results would be revealed.

She hugged her knees closer to her chest, she already knew what the answer was, it was painfully obvious to her and her mother. She refused to admit it to herself though, she was hoping she had some weird disease that had similar symptoms as being pregnant, not that she didn't want a child, she loved children, but having a child would get in the way of everything. Inuyasha would hate her as soon as he found at she was pregnant, and even more so when he found out who the father was. Her friends would turn their backs on her, well, save Shippou. What about fighting Naraku? She couldn't fight him while she was pregnant, she'd most likely loose the baby. Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts when the phone rang. She glanced at the clock, it was only 4:46, it couldn't possibly be the doctor, she had promised to call between five and six. Kagome unsteadily got up and walked over to the phone. She reached out to the phone with an unstable hand, she forced herself to pick the phone up and bring it to her ear.

"Moshi moshi, Higurashi household." Kagome spoke shakily into the phone.

The voice on the other end answered. "Moshi moshi. Kagome-san? This is Doctor Morita,"

'No, not the doctor, I can't take this on my own. Okaa-san, please hurry.' Kagome swallowed. "Hai, this is Kagome."

"Ah. I'm sorry for calling earlier than I said I would, but something came up and I have an important appointment at five. I hope this isn't a problem," Doctor Morita's voice rang through the telephone.

'Hai, why couldn't you call a little bit later?' Kagome sadly thought. "Iie, it's fine." Kagome replied.

"Okay, as for the results… congratulations! You can expect a little one in about seven months, you're already two months pregnant." Doctor Morita's cheery voice confirmed Kagome's fears.

Kagome's stomach dropped, her grip slackened on the phone, almost dropping it. "H-hai, d-domo arigatou,"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I have to go. Take care Higurashi-san, congratulations. Sayonara," Doctor Morita hung up.

Kagome barely got the phone into the receiver before falling into the wall and sinking to the floor, tears trailing down her cheeks.

* * *

Kagome's mother rushed into the house, hoping she wasn't late. She quickly walked into the kitchen and found Kagome there, sitting with her back against the wall and tears rapidly falling down her cheeks.

She lunged forward and pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry I wasn't here." She assumed that the results came back positive, though she already knew that her daughter was pregnant, it was obvious.

A strangled cry escaped Kagome's lips "Okaa-san!"

"Shhh, everything will be alright, just wait and see. It's okay," Kagome's mother rocked her back and forth.

* * *

After a few hours Kagome started to calm down. "Okaa-san, what if I can't take care of the baby properly, I'm so young and Bankotsu is awkward with kids, we're both too young."

Kagome's mother kissed the top of her head. "You'll see Kagome, everything will be alright. Do you not already raise a kitsune kit?" She tightened her hug on Kagome for a second. "I felt the same way when I found out I was pregnant with you, I was just a year and a few months older than you, to tell the truth."

Kagome look up at her mom, there was no way she was close to the same age as Kagome when she became pregnant. Then again, she was pretty young, and Kagome had never bothered figuring out the difference in their ages. She mentally did the math and blinked. She did it over and over, every time getting the same answer: nineteen.

"I had just turned nineteen and I was panicked, I avoided your father for the first two months, which was hard, mind you, we were married, afraid that he would be angry with me for getting pregnant. Eventually, he confronted me, he was really worried about me. We somehow got through it, but I was so scared that I would mess something up and end up hurting you. After I had you, all of those fears were washed away, being a mother just came naturally to me. It will be natural for you to, and you already have practice with you're surrogate son Shippou. You'll make a fine mother Kagome," Kagome's mother comforted her.

Kagome hugged her mother tighter, "Arigatou okaa-san."

Kagome's mother smiled, "Souta will be home soon, you'll want to go up stairs so he doesn't see you like this." Kagome nodded and released her grip on her mother. "Kagome… do you want me to tell him about this?"

Kagome nodded, "If you wouldn't mind, I wouldn't be able to."

Kagome's mother nodded and watched as her daughter left the kitchen. "That poor girl, the weight of the world is on her shoulders, and now this." She stood up and followed her daughter into the living room.

"I'm home!" Souta shouted as he walked into the living room. He spotted his sister walking up the stairs. "Oh, hey onee-chan!" Kagome stopped and turned to him. His mouth opened slightly in surprise when he saw her tear stained face.

"Hey Souta, welcome home," She smiled at him and continued back up the stairs.

Souta turned to their mother. "Okaa-san, what is wrong with Kagome? Was she crying?"

His mother sighed, "Souta, Kagome is going through a hard time. She's going to need us behind her more than ever." Se sighed and patted the spot on the couch next to her, motioning for him to sit down. When he did, she continued. "Souta, soon here you're going to be an… uncle."

Souta blinked, "I-I don't… understand… is Kagome…?"

His mother nodded. "Kagome is pregnant,"

Souta processed the thought for a few moments before smiling. "That's so cool! I'm gonna be an oji-san! Is it Inuyasha's?"

His mother put a hand on his shoulder. "Iie, Souta. The baby is not Inuyasha's, they just weren't meant to be."

Souta thought for a few seconds before shrugging, "Oh well, he didn't take very good care of onee-chan anyway, she came home crying a lot. So who's the otou-san then?"

Souta's mother smiled. "Kagome said his name is Bankotsu. She didn't tell me very much about him, though. She did tell me that he was very strong and handsome and she loved him very much,"

Souta grinned, "I hope I can meet him someday!"

His mother nodded in agreement. "I do too,"

* * *

Kagome finished adding the last few things to her bag. "Okay, that should be everything! Okaa-san, Souta, Ojii-san, I'm going now!"

The three met her at the door.

"Take care, onee-chan." Souta said before giving Kagome a hug. Kagome smiled and returned his hug.

Ojii-san was the next to hug her. "Be careful child, I wouldn't want anything to befall my granddaughter," He patted her stomach, "or my great grandchild,"

Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. "Take care of yourself. Remember, you're eating for two now, don't worry about your figure, you're supposed to get fat when you're pregnant."

Kagome nodded. "I know okaa-san, I'll be careful. Domo arigatou everyone, aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," They replied in unison as Kagome ran to the well house.

* * *

Kagome masked her scent before jumping into the well. 'Wouldn't want Inuyasha finding out about the baby before I work up the courage to tell him,' With that last thought she reached up to grab a vine on the well wall. To her surprise a clawed hand grabbed hers and pulled her up.

"About time! I almost thought that you died on that side of the well!" Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you Kagome, it's been three weeks. I was this close to going and seeing if you were okay,"

"I'm fine Inuyasha, I might get sick a few more times, but I know what I have and it'll eventually go away." Kagome reassured. 'Yeah, in six and a half months.'

Inuyasha sighed in relief and grabbed her bag from her. "So they did have an antidote for the poison the Shichinintai gave you,"

Kagome laughed. 'If you think about it, one of the Shichinintai did cause it, but it wasn't poison.' "No Inuyasha, the Shichinintai did not poison me, it's something else."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, confused.

"What do you have?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome's mouth opened and closed a few times before she replied. "You wouldn't understand,"

Inuyasha shrugged and continued to walk on. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "Ya know, you've gained a few pounds, you're heavier than you used to be."

"OSUWARI!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, that chapter is over! This chapter is dedicated to my oh so wonderful beta, Mikako Kazuke, whose birthday was Sunday, so, Tanjoubi omedetou! This story wouldn't be half as great if it weren't for you!

Now, onto other matters. I've never been pregnant, nor have I been in the presence of a pregnant woman long enough to know all of this stuff, so forgive me if some things are incorrect. If, in fact, something is incorrect, please let me know in your review and I'll be sure to fix it. Domo arigatou! Well, I can't currently think of anything else to comment on, so onto dictionary, reviews, and editing. Ja ne.

Mikako: Yeah it was my birthday. Sunday was it and I'm happy about it. Thanks for the chapter and I've done everything I could with editing since I am still kind of tired from partying too much and Ushi-kon.

Japanese Dictionary:

Hentai: Pervert  
Gomen nasai: I'm sorry  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Kami-sama: God  
Inutachi: Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Kirara, and Sango  
Shichinintai: Seven man group  
Ja ne: See ya  
Aishiteru: I love you  
Itadakimasu: Said before eating  
Otou-san: Father  
Arigatou: Thank you (casual)  
Onee-chan: Older sister  
Hai: Yes  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring Ages  
Obaa-san: Grandmother  
Iie: No  
Otouto: Younger brother  
Hanyou: Half demon  
Onegai: Please (used when asking a favor)  
Moshi moshi: Hello (used when talking on a telephone)  
Domo Arigatou: Thank you (more formal)  
Sayonara: Goodbye  
Kitsune: Fox  
Oji-san: Uncle  
Ojii-san: Grandfather  
Osuwari: Japanese equivalent to the subduing spell  
Tanjoubi omedetou: Happy Birthday!


	10. Caught Again

A/N: Ah, another Sunday us upon us, and I can only hope that tomorrow is going to be a snow day. So, I guess to help keep my torturous hunger temporarily off my mind I'll start the next chapter. Hey, I'm on a roll, _three_ major story changing chapters in a row!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be lying. Since this is _fan_fiction, I would have to be a _fan _of Inuyasha, but if I owned Inuyasha, I couldn't be a fan. Hence forth, I am merely a fan.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Kagome laughed. 'If you think about it, one of the Shichinintai did cause it, but it wasn't poison.' "No Inuyasha, the Shichinintai did not poison me, it's something else." _

_"What?" Inuyasha asked. _

_"Huh?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, confused. _

_"What do you have?" Inuyasha asked again. _

_Kagome's mouth opened and closed a few times before she replied. "You wouldn't understand," _

_Inuyasha shrugged and continued to walk on. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "Ya know, you've gained a few pounds, you're heavier than you used to be." _

_"OSUWARI!"_

* * *

Kagome sat outside of Kaede's hut, watching the village children running and playing along the dirt roads of the village. They all looked so happy. A tiny smile formed on her lips. 'Soon I'll have a child,' She turned her head and looked towards Inuyasha's forest.

'Today is the last day Bankotsu will be gone. I suppose I'll go to the well tomorrow.' She sighed and looked down at her slightly swelling stomach. It was barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. Her clothes still fit, but they were just starting to get snug. 'How will I be able to tell him that I'm pregnant?' Tears were forming at her eyes. 'He's not ready to be a father, anyone can see that.' She blinked a couple times to get rid of her tears. She stood up and dusted her skirt off.

"Kagome-san, it's a beautiful morning, ne?" Miroku seemingly came out of no where.

Kagome nodded and turned her head to Miroku. "Where are Sango and Inuyasha?"

Miroku looked up at the clear blue sky. "While we were walking, a ragged man approached us. He said that youkai were attacking the village and he was sent to look for the great taijiya clan. After listening to his whole story we decided that the youkai were lower level and wouldn't require the whole group to go. I offered to stay behind since it seemed you needed someone to be with and both Sango and Inuyasha were needed in the village." He sat down, and patted the spot next to him. Kagome sighed and sat back down.

They sat in silence for awhile before Miroku spoke up. "Inuyasha's senses are fading; it seems that his time of month is coming around. It's tonight if I'm not mistaken," Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Miroku stopped her. "He'll be back from the village before the new moon Kagome, I can assure you." Kagome nodded. "You know, it's rather interesting. A few days before the new moon Inuyasha's senses start to weaken, making the three days before the new moon his weakest period. But right when the sun rises, Inuyasha gains his sense back immediately, instead of gradually."

Kagome looked questionably at Miroku. "Yeah, I suppose. Why are you telling me this?"

Miroku shrugged. "I was simply stating an observation,"

Kagome slowly nodded. "Okay,"

"Kagome," Miroku started, "You seem so sad lately. Sango and I are worried about you; even Inuyasha is starting to see that you are distracted. Does it have anything to do with the man you are currently courting?"

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest, "In a way, it does."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "You haven't been seeing him lately, you're always here in the mornings. Did he leave you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Iie, he is currently away on… business. Don't worry about it Miroku, it'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded, "It'll be fine."

Miroku seemed to accept this and stood up. He offered a hand to help Kagome up. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "If you ever need help or a shoulder to lean on, Sango and I are always here."

Kagome nodded. "Domo arigatou," She returned the embrace. After a minute she stiffened, "HENTAI!"

A loud smack resounded through the forest, causing a flock of birds to retreat.

* * *

Bankotsu tiredly wiped Banryuu on the grass, getting rid of the blood from his latest victims. He sighed. 'What would Kagome think of me? Killing more at the bidding of Naraku,' All he wanted was to be with his Kagome.

_"…You don't work for Naraku by choice; you're forced to, just like Kagura and Kanna." _

_"…You don't seem like the kind to kill without reason, Bankotsu. Everyone has to make a living, even assassins." _

Parts of the conversation he had with Kagome the first time he ran into her at the well echoed in his head. He grunted and continued his trek back to his cave along side his companions. He'd have Kagome in his arms soon. For now he'd content himself with memories of a certain night…

* * *

Kagome stirred the boiling pot of soup, her mind obviously on other things. Her mind was brought back to earth when Inuyasha stormed into the hut. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're back."

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, and I'm hungry. Hurry up with the cooking! You're slow at everything, aren't you?"

Kagome turned her back to him, rolling her eyes, "Good afternoon to you too."

Inuyasha plopped down in a corner, "Keh."

Kagome laughed and pulled out six bowls. "Dinner is ready! Hurry up and get in here!"

The others were quick to enter the small hut. Kagome began filling the first bowl, putting in a little more. Inuyasha watched her with drool forming at the corner at his mouth.

"Here ya go Shippou, extra for the going kit!" Kagome handed the bowl to the small kitsune. Shippou thanked her and sat down, digging into his bowl.

Inuyasha nearly fell over. His eye twitched angrily. 'Okay, the next one has to be for me.'

Kagome handed the next bowl to Kaede. "Here you go Kaede," Kaede nodded her thanks.

"Here Sango," Kagome smiled pleasantly. "Oh wait! You were slaying youkai. You probably worked up an appetite, ne? Here, I'll give you some extra." Kagome poured another spoonful of soup into the bowl before handing it to her.

Inuyasha watched Sango thank Kagome and sit next to others. His fists were balling. 'Wait, if Sango got extra, I'll get extra too! Kagome's probably going to get me next,'

Kagome began filling the next bowl. "Thanks for talking to me early today, Miroku." Kagome added an extra spoonful. "You really did make me feel better," She handed him the bowl.

"It was my pleasure Kagome," He took the bowl from Kagome with a smile. "Domo arigatou,"

Inuyasha's eye began twitching again. 'Okay, she's just teasing me, I'll be next, I have to be. There's no one else left! That's right; she probably saved me for last so she could give me more than everyone else!'

Kagome blinked and put the soup ladle down. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Kagome reached in her bag and pulled out a small, colorful bowl. "I got this for you Kirara! This way we can feed you too," Kagome poured a small amount in the bowl and handed it to Sango.

"Thank you Kagome! Kirara will love it!" Sango set the small bowl down next to her and the small fire cat mewled her thanks before lapping up her soup.

Inuyasha slightly began to shake. His desperate eyes watching as Kagome filled another bowl.

"I hope you don't mind if I take some extra, I'm really hungry today."

"Not at all Kagome, help yourself! You did make this delicious meal after all." Miroku replied.

Sango agreed. "You made it, why would we mind if you had extra?"

Kagome smiled and added two extra spoonfuls to her bowl and sat down to eat.

"Kagome… WHAT ABOUT ME?" Inuyasha was shaking uncontrollably.

Kagome blinked, "What about you?"

"MY FOOD!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I gave you your food first," Kagome replied, continuing to eat her soup.

"LIAR!" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at her and then the last bowl.

Kagome looked at it. "Oh, I guess I must've missed you. Gomen nasai Inuyasha," Kagome set her bowl aside and started to ladle out some into his bowl.

'Heh. I have to get a whole lot extra now, since she forgot about me.' Inuyasha smugly thought, settling back into his corner.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, there isn't much soup left... but some is better than none, ne?" Kagome handed him a half full bowl.

"Gah…" Inuyasha's eye twitched as he stared at the bowl of soup, no… the bowl half full of soup.

"Well, eat up!" Kagome smiled and continued eating her bowl of soup. She could barely contain the smirk that threatened to break out on her lips. 'Serves you right Inuyasha!'

Inuyasha decided to remain silent and eat his half full bowl of soup. If he said anything, chances were that Kagome would take away even that, and as much as he hated to admit it, Kagome's cooking was really good.

* * *

Kagome looked out the door of the hut. She couldn't see him, but she knew Inuyasha was sitting out there on the roof. She was thankful for Inuyasha's change, it gave her a rest from masking her scent all the time. She smiled and poured the water she'd been boiling in the Styrofoam cup and walked outside.

She hoisted herself up onto the roof with the help of a wooden box placed against the hut. Sure enough, Inuyasha was sitting there.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome sat down next to him and held out the Styrofoam cup. "Here, I made you some instant ramen."

Inuyasha looked at her surprised, his brown eyes widened. "Why?"

Kagome smiled, "I felt kind of bad for doing that to you early today, even if you did deserve it. So, I made you some ramen."

Inuyasha accepted it and thoughtfully slurped the noodles. "I did deserve it…"

Kagome laughed. Inuyasha was some what kinder when he was in his human form. "You did, but still. You did fight youkai recently so you need food,"

Inuyasha continued to slurp his noodles. "Kagome…"

"Hai?" Kagome looked at him.

"…I'm sorry," Inuyasha replied, his eyes were hidden by his bangs.

Kagome cocked her head, "For what?"

"For everything, I know I'm not exactly the nicest person, but I really do care about you," Inuyasha set the now empty cup next to him.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Inuyasha. It's okay though, you can also be really sweet at times. Like for instance: now."

Inuyasha looked towards sky, deep in thought, "Kagome, I—"

Kagome shook her head, "Don't bother Inuyasha, I'm fine. Truly, I'm perfectly content. Okay, I'm a little nervous, but I'll be fine."

Inuyasha nodded and went back to looking at the sky.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Hai?"

"Inuyasha, promise me… promise me that no matter what you won't hate me," Kagome whispered, her head was resting on her knees.

"Of course, why would I hate you?" Inuyasha asked, his head tilting slightly.

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing, just… don't worry," She stretched and yawned. "I'm getting tired. I should be heading to bed now, oyasumi nasai." Kagome waved and carefully lowered herself from the roof. 'I just hope you'll remember that promise when the time comes,' With that last thought Kagome got into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

* * *

Kagome nervously twiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango looked curiously at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and released her skirt hem (temporarily at least), "N-nothing,"

Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "It's almost dusk, isn't that when you usually go se—"

Kagome quickly shushed Sango, "Don't say it!"

"So, why are you so anxious?" Sango asked, a grin forming on her lips.

Kagome sighed. "I have something very important to tell him,"

Sango smiled. "Don't worry about it, it can't be too big. I'm sure he'll understand,"

Kagome gave a small, sad smile. 'If only you knew Sango,'

"Okaa-san! Will you go with me to the river? I want to play that water game you were teaching me!" Shippou pushed out his lip and made his eyes as big and adorable as they could get.

"Okay Shippou, as long as you promise not to get me wet," Kagome stood up and walked towards the river with a very happy Shippou in her arms.

Miroku approached Sango, "So?"

Sango shook her head. "She only told me that she had something to tell him,"

Miroku looked in the direction that Kagome went in. "I wonder what it possibly could be... I can sense she is using a lot of energy to hide something, I don't know what though. I told her yesterday that Inuyasha's senses were fading. Hopefully, I reminded her that he couldn't sense what she was hiding as a human and she could stop using her energy. I'm worried about her,"

Sango nodded, "I hope this guy will take better care of her than Inuyasha did, though, that won't be hard. I kind of envy her, finding love."

Miroku grinned lecherously, his hand began twitching as it made its descent.

Sango stiffened, "If you don't remove that hand, I will remove it for you, permanently."

Miroku slowly pulled his hand back, "Now, now. No need to get violent," He began slowly backing up.

Sango lifted Hirakotsu, an evil glint in her eye.

"SANGO! NO!"

* * *

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her sleeping bag. Time seemed to slow to a near stop, a feeling dread spread through her in waves. She looked around the hut once more to check if everyone was asleep.

'Finally!' Kagome nearly lost it, waiting for Inuyasha to fall asleep was pure agony. Silently, Kagome crept out of the hut and to the Bone Eater's well.

The closer Kagome got to the well, the more her hands shook. 'Okay, I can do this, there's no backing out. I can do this, I have to tell Bankotsu.' Kagome's legs stopped when she reached the opening to the clearing. It took a lot of will power to get them moving again.

"He's not… here?" Kagome looked around the clearing. "Maybe he's not back yet… yeah, I'll just go back." Kagome turned but stopped herself from leaving. 'Just because he's not here yet doesn't mean he won't come. He waited for all of me these times, so I'll wait for him.' Kagome sunk to ground. 'How will I tell him? Oh kami-sama, please help me.'

* * *

Bankotsu ran faster. 'Shimatta! Of all the days to be late, she'll probably think I've ditched her!' He slowed down as he neared the clearing. He smiled when he saw her sitting against the well. She looked… nervous? He brushed it off as a figment of his imagination and crept up on her, pulling her into a tight hug and passionate kiss.

"Bankmmph!" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as Bankotsu pressed his lips against hers. When the shock faded she eagerly responded.

When both of their lungs burned from the lack of air they pulled away. Bankotsu rested his forehead against Kagome's. "I missed you so much,"

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I missed you too," Bankotsu pulled her into another searing kiss. When he pulled away Kagome gasped for breath. "Ban... Bankotsu, I need to... to tell you something."

Bankotsu brushed his lips against hers, "Can it wait a little bit? I really missed you," He claimed her lips once again.

As he made his way down her jaw line and to her collar bone she spoke between low moans, "Please, it's really important."

Bankotsu slowly pulled away. His eyes reflected some worry. "Kagome?"

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Bankotsu," She swallowed. "How much do you love me?"

Bankotsu forced her to look up at him. "More than life itself," His eyebrows drew together. "Why?"

Kagome gently pulled her chin from his grasp and laid her head back down on his chest. "Please say it, I need to hear you say it."

Bankotsu rested his chin atop her head. "I love you Kagome, more than anything else. I would give the world for you,"

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes. "I love you too," Kagome whispered. She swallowed again.

'Why is she asking me this? What is she so worried about?' Bankotsu subconsciously pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Bankotsu," Kagome's lips trembled and she found herself at a loss for words. "I-I…"

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes reluctantly opened, something was wrong. He looked around the hut, taking a quick head count. 'Kaede, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippou, Ka… Kagome?' His eyes rested on Kagome's empty sleeping bag. 'Back to this routine again? Oh well, better go find her before she gets herself killed,' He quietly left the hut, following Kagome's scent.

'This is the direction of the Bone Eater's well. That wench! She was going to sneak home in the middle of the night! She just went home a month ago!' He sped up, still keeping track of Kagome's scent in case she had suddenly change direction.

He came out in the clearing where the Bone Eater's Well was located. He stopped abruptly when his eyes landed upon Kagome and Bankotsu.

* * *

"I-I… anou… you remember when we—" Kagome was interrupted.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER BACK!" Inuyasha jumped in the air, Tetsusaiga poised above his head.

Kagome pulled out of Bankotsu's embrace in surprise. "I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha pushed her behind him. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you from this bastard!"

Bankotsu smirked. "That's a big leap, last time I saw you, you were calling her a bitch. Now you want to protect her? Here's the real question, is it me or you that she needs protection from?"

Inuyasha snarled. "Shut up! Like you know anything! Prepare to die!" He lunged at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu quickly grabbed Banryuu from behind him and blocked Inuyasha's attack.

"Inuyasha—" Kagome tried to stop him from fighting Bankotsu.

"Don't worry Kagome I can handle this, run back to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha shouted as he aimed another blow. Once again Bankotsu blocked.

This time Bankotsu made the offensive hit, forcing Inuyasha to back a few yards. "You're a lot of talk, ya know that?"

Inuyasha sneered and raised his Tetsusaiga. "Just what I needed, a few feet between us, Kaze no—"

"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha growled, "Shut up and go back to the hut!"

Bankotsu attacked Inuyasha again. "When will you learn Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smirked. "When will _you_ learn? You just gave me another chance to kill you. Kaze no Ki—"

"I'M PREGNANT WITH BANKOTSU'S CHILD!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know, I know, you all hate me for this right? I'm sorry, but don't I get to have a little fun? I've always wanted to leave a huge cliff hanger. When I got the chance, I took it. Thanks out to my wonderful beta, Mikako Kazuke. Anyway, I'm brain dead for the moment, thanks to the antibiotics the doctors put me on. So, that's all I got to say. Sayonara!

Mikako: Hello everyone. I hope you like the story but I HATE cliffys! Makes me wonder whats next, ne?

Japanese Dictionary:

Shichinintai: Seven man group  
Osuwari: Japanese equivalent to the subduing spell  
-san: Mr. Mrs. Ms. (name suffix)  
Ne: right? (used at the end of sentences)  
Youkai: demon  
Taijiya: Demon exterminator  
Iie: No  
Domo arigatou: Thank you (more formal)  
Hentai: Pervert  
Kitsune: Fox  
Gomen nasai: Sorry  
Hai: Yes  
Oyasumi nasai: Good night  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Kami-sama: God  
Shimatta: Damn it!  
Anou: Well, um


	11. The Shichinintai Upgraded

A/N: Oh yeah! That's FOUR in a row! FOUR! Go me, goby! Sorry, Animal Crossing humor… Anyway, I just finished the last chapter and am waiting for my beta (I love you!) to send it back, and it's a pretty suspenseful part, so I figure I'll get an itsy bitsy teeny weenie start on it. Okay, I'm on it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I own a bed and a bunch of huggable penguin plushy like things… but that's not Inuyasha. NO! YOU CANNOT HAVE THE PLUSHIES! NEVER!

* * *

_"Don't worry Kagome I can handle this, run back to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha shouted as he aimed another blow. Once again Bankotsu blocked. _

_This time Bankotsu made the offensive hit, forcing Inuyasha to back a few yards. "You're a lot of talk, ya know that?" _

_Inuyasha sneered and raised his Tetsusaiga. "Just what I needed, a few feet between us, Kaze no—" _

_"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome shouted._

_Inuyasha growled, "Shut up and go back to the hut!"_

_Bankotsu attacked Inuyasha again. "When will you learn Inuyasha?"_

_Inuyasha smirked. "When will you learn? You just gave me another chance to kill you. Kaze—" _

_"I'M PREGNANT WITH BANKOTSU'S CHILD!"_

* * *

Inuyasha's sword fell to the ground. He slowly turned and faced her. "You're… _what_ ?"

Kagome bit her lip, silently wishing she had come up with a better way to stop Inuyasha from killing Bankotsu.

Bankotsu stared blankly at Kagome, seemingly not digesting what Kagome had said.

"What did you just say?" Inuyasha took a few exaggerated steps towards Kagome.

"Anou… I think Bankotsu just smiled?" Kagome sheepishly offered, hoping Inuyasha would believe her.

"No you didn't, stop lying! What the hell did you just say?" Inuyasha was in front of her now, his eyes filled with anger.

Kagome looked away, "I'm…"

"You're _what_?" Inuyasha forced out.

Kagome shrunk away from him, tears pouring over her cheeks, "I'm… pregnant."

"DISLOYAL BITCH!" Inuyasha smacked her across the face, throwing Kagome to the ground.

Kagome's eyes grew big and her hand slowly made its way to her now bruised and bleeding cheek. Tears mixed with blood, making it sting even worse.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK TO THIS VILLAGE AGAIN, EVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR WHORING FACE AGAIN!" Inuyasha gave one last disgusted look at her before picking up Tetsusaiga and leaving.

* * *

"I'M PREGNANT WITH BANKOTSU'S CHILD!"

Bankotsu froze. 'Wha…? Pregnant…?' He stood there, trying to process the fact that Kagome was pregnant with his child. 'Pregnant… with a child… _my_ child,'

"DISLOYAL BITCH!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the clearing as he raked Kagome's face with his nails, forcing her to the ground. That's all it took to bring Bankotsu back to earth. He reached down and grabbed Banryuu.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK TO THIS VILLAGE AGAIN, EVER! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR WHORING FACE AGAIN!" Inuyasha gave Kagome one last disgusted look before grabbing his sword and leaving before Bankotsu could even say anything.

Kagome sat on the ground, her hand caressing the side of her face, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks, mixing with the blood that Inuyasha drew.

Bankotsu stabbed Banryuu into the ground and slowly made his way over to her. Her expression pained him, her eyes were wide and full of indescribable pain and fear, bloodied tears streaking her face, and her bottom lip trembled. He bent down next to her, unsure how to comfort her.

"Kagome…" He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome flung herself into his arms. Her body was shuddering with heart wrenching sobs.

Bankotsu awkwardly patted her back. "It-it's going to be… okay…" He whispered. Her words continued to ring through his mind.

_"I'M PREGNANT WITH BANKOTSU'S CHILD!"_

* * *

Hours passed before Kagome's sobs quieted down, but tears still ran down her cheeks. Bankotsu continued to hold her.

"He-hey, why don't I take you back to the Shichinintai, the-they won't mind if you stay with us…" Bankotsu offered quietly, his head was really starting to hurt.

Kagome nodded, suppressing another sob. Bankotsu swept her up into his arms and headed towards the hideout.

The closer they got to the cave, the more scared she got. 'They'll all hate me, and… and Bankotsu! They'll turn against him for impregnating one of their enemies! I'm a horrible person, this is all my fault. Bankotsu probably hates me…' Tears once again spilled over her cheek at this thought. This time she tried her best to hide that she crying. 'Bankotsu probably hates me…'

Bankotsu looked down at Kagome through the corner of his eye. She was crying again. 'Damn that Inuyasha! Hurting Kagome like that! I'm going to kill the bastard for sure now!' Another thought surfaced, forcing his anger towards the hanyou to momentarily cool. 'I might as well have been the one who slapped her. I'm the one who made her pregnant. I did this… In her time, Kagome's much too young to bear a child.'

Yet another thought struck him, making him fall into an even deeper level of guilt. 'Then I left her… I left her alone for three months to deal with it on her own. She found out, hid it, _dealt_ with it, all on her own. It's all my fault. Her friends now know about us, she has betrayed them all by courting me, now she is bearing my child, they will never accept her again. That bastard even denied her the right to return to the village. She surely hates me now; I have ruined her whole life.' He swallowed and continued to run.

A few hundred yards away from the hideout Bankotsu slowed to a stop.

Kagome looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

Bankotsu sat down on a large rock, still holding Kagome in his lap. "Should we tell the Shichinintai immediately? Or… well, we could wait awhile longer, when we no longer have a choice. I-I, well, I guess we should tell them we're courting, at least… then when we do tell them it's not… too much of a shock…"

Kagome nodded. "That's probably the best idea…" She looked away from him. After a few moments silence, she whispered. "I'm so sorry Bankotsu… don't— don't hate me… please," Tears began falling down her already tearstained cheeks.

Bankotsu's eyes widened in surprise, but they quickly softened. He gently, but firmly grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Don't be sorry, please don't. I could never hate you. This isn't your fault, if anyone's, it's mine." He wiped away some tears with his thumb and searched her eyes. "I love you." He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

Bankotsu stood back up. "Come on, we better get to the cave and have Suikotsu check that cut." Bankotsu reframed from mentioning anything about Inuyasha, knowing it would only upset Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha ran faster than he ever had before. His white-hot rage fueling him. 'THAT WHORE! THAT FILTHY, WHORING BITCH! SHE WAS MINE! AND SHE SLEPT WITH THAT DEAD BASTARD!' He could feel his demon blood begging to take control; he could just barely restrain it. He screamed in pure anger and threw his claws into a nearby tree.

Inuyasha watched as the tree splintered and broke in half with a sick satisfaction, in his mind the bark formed the twisted shape of Bankotsu's pained face. He could hear Kagome's desperate cries in the background screaming for him to stop, he could hear the despair in her voice, he could _smell_ her tears. Then he turned around and slashed another tree's bark, imagining it to be the bastard's child being ripped from _his_ Kagome's womb. A cruel grin curled upon his lips as he imagined the blood flowing freely from her stomach and pained shrieks and sobs fill the forest.

Inuyasha's eye's bleed red, long, jagged, purple stripes formed on his cheeks. The demon was now in control.

* * *

Miroku and Sango shot up at the same time, their eyes wide. "Did you hear that?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded, "That sounded like Inuyasha… I- I only caught a few words of what he said but… it sounded like he was talking to Kagome… Do you think he found out about her… and her lover?"

Miroku grimly nodded. "I have little doubt that anything else would make him say something as such,"

Sango stood up. "Come on! We better go find Inuyasha!" Miroku nodded hurried after her. "Kirara! We need your help!"

Kirara nodded and mewled her understand before transforming. Sango and Miroku mounted her. Kirara gave a powerful push-off with her legs and sailed through the air, following the scent on an enraged half-breed.

They found Inuyasha surrounded by trees, hacking away at them. You could tell by the way he looked that he was lost in some sick fantasy.

"Miroku! We have to do something to transform him back or knock him out! He might hurt someone, and Kagome's not here to help this time!" Sango bit her lip and looked and dug into her brain for any memory, idea, forgotten knowledge, anything that would help them.

Miroku nodded. "I have an idea. Kirara, take us down." Kirara nodded and complied. Miroku jumped off her back, "Sango, you stay here."

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked, concern filling her being. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?" Sango shook her head, "No! I'm going with you."

Miroku sighed, "Fine, but stay absolutely quiet."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the taijiya!"

Miroku put out his hands to stop her, "Okay, sorry! But we don't have time to argue, come on!" Sango nodded and followed Miroku.

When they reached Inuyasha they could feel the evil aura flowing off of him. They could feel the cruel smirk on his lips radiating from him, and they were facing his back. Miroku lifted his hand signaling to Sango to stop. Miroku took a few more steps forward them stopped and quietly chanted a sutra. He then broke out into a dead run and flung the paper at him. The sutra landed on the back of Inuyasha's head, making him freeze completely. Miroku then hefted his staff above his head and swung it over Inuyasha's head with all his might, making Inuyasha crumple at Miroku's feet, unconscious.

Sango blinked, "…Sugoi…"

Miroku shook his head and hoisted Inuyasha onto his back, beginning the trek back to Kirara.

Sango helped Miroku lift Inuyasha unto Kirara's back then mounted Kirara herself, offering Miroku a helping hand up. He gratefully accepted.

After a few moments of silence in the air Miroku shook his head again, "He sure did take this hard."

* * *

Bankotsu finally reached the Shichinintai's hideout. He quietly entered the cave.

"Hey! Aniki! You're back!" Jakotsu began to run over to him. He soon realized that something was wrong with Bankotsu. Then he saw _her_ and stopped in mid-step. "And so is…the…wench,"

Suikotsu stepped forward. "Aniki, what's wrong? Is Kagome injured? What happened?"

Bankotsu made his way into the cave and sat down on his futon. "It's a long story. Suikotsu tend to Kagome's cut, then we'll tell the story."

Suikotsu nodded and hurried to the cabinet (more like the _stolen_ cabinet) he stored herbs in. He grabbed a cloth, bandages, a bowl and some common herbs to prevent infection and reduce pain.

"Renkotsu," Suikotsu handed the bowl to Renkotsu, "go and fill this with water from the buckets." Renkotsu nodded and hurried over to the water buckets.

Suikotsu knelt down by Bankotsu and Kagome. He grasped her chin so he could see the wound from different angles, silently noting the tears stains on her cheeks.

He frowned, "That's a pretty nasty cut, it's still bruising too…" He stopped inspecting cut to accept the bowl of water from Renkotsu. Suikotsu dipped the cloth in water then lightly dabbed Kagome's cheek. "It seems a demon got to you, ne?"

Jakotsu sat behind him and Renkotsu, lips slightly pouting. "Why'd aniki have ta bring her here? He could've just left her out there to die… not like she could've died from a stupid little scratch…" Everyone choose to ignore him.

Suikotsu finished placing the bandages and lightly smoothed it out one more time to make sure it was secure, causing Kagome to wince.

"Probably more painful then I thought…" Concern etched itself into his features. He quickly inspected his work to make sure everything was taken care of properly. He sat back and pushed his medical supplies to the side. "There, done. Tell us, what happened?"

Kagome could feel her tears rise once more. 'This is it, they're going to find out about us, and… they're going to hate me an-and Bankotsu!' She quickly turned into Bankotsu's chest to hide her tears, not realizing just what she was doing.

The Shichinintai's eyes widened, would their leader just let this woman cling to him? Their expressions softened slightly when Bankotsu looked down at her sympathetically. They figured something really bad must've happened to the girl and their leader was merely being sympathetic.

Bankotsu sighed. "This all started almost a year ago, to be honest. I had ran into Kagome one day and we started talking, by the day's end we had become friends. So, after that we just started meeting each other nightly, just hanging out and talking. Which explains to you why I was gone all night. Eventually, as you probably expected, we ended up falling in love."

"I KNEW IT! THAT BITCH SEDUCED ANIKI AND MADE HIM THINK HE LOVES HER!" Jakotsu jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome, who still had her face pressed into Bankotsu's chest.

Suikotsu raised his hand, signaling Jakotsu to shut up and sit down. "Continue aniki."

Bankotsu nodded. "Uh… well, when we got back I really wanted to see Kagome, so I left immediately, as you know. When I got there, Kagome was already there… Anyway, we were talking and Inuyasha ran into us, I think he was looking for Kagome. Of course Inuyasha started a fight, but Kagome stopped him and well… he found out about us." Bankotsu's stomach churned at the memory of just how she stopped him.

He swallowed then continued, "Inuyasha attacked Kagome, called her a whore, then prohibited her from ever going back to her village again." Bankotsu was having trouble restraining his anger at the hanyou, and Kagome's shoulders shaking from her silent sobs weren't helping.

Suikotsu slowly nodded. "I see,"

Suddenly Bankotsu felt his real age, the miniscule nineteen years he was (not counting the amount of years he was dead). All these older, (the _majority_) wiser, men were sitting there evaluating his predicament. His girlfriend, two years younger than him, was crying and _pregnant _(not that they knew that…) in his lap. Anxiety began to fill him.

"Aniki… why do you think we call you that Bankotsu? If you are years younger than all of us, why would we call you aniki? You are the strongest of us, the most strategic, you are the leader of this band of mercenaries." Suikotsu smiled softly. "You really show the colors of a true leader." He stood and dusted his hakamas off. "So, I imagine that you don't mind sharing your futon with Kagome. We got rid of all the others' futons."

Bankotsu blinked, "Eh? Oh, yeah."

Suikotsu turned and started to move towards his futon. "It would seem that the Shichinintai is back up to five, wouldn't you agree Renkotsu?"

Renkotsu jerked up in surprise. "Nani? Hai!" 'Now how the hell am I going to work this in my favor? Well… at least I can keep a closer eye on Kagome,'

Jakotsu jumped up. "HEY! What about me! Don't I get a say! I say NO! She can't stay, she'll only seduce aniki!" He glared at Kagome's back. "Not that she hasn't already,"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes and— following Suikotsu's example— shuffled over to his futon. "Give it up Jak, four against one. Kagome stays."

Jakotsu's mouth opened. A few moments passed before he closed it and 'hmphed!'. He turned around defiantly and walked over to his own futon and flung himself at it.

Bankotsu gently nudged Kagome. "C'mon, let's go to bed. It's been a rough night." Kagome nodded and let Bankotsu lay her down next to him. "Aishiteru, koishii."

Bankotsu was already asleep before Kagome could regain her strength to reply, "Aishiteru,"

* * *

Kaede shook her head as she bandaged the unconscious hanyou's head. "If only Inuyasha wouldn't be so reckless. He'll probably get himself killed someday." She finished the knot with a firm pull and stood up. "This old lady is too old for such late nights, I'll check in on him in the morning. Oyasumi nasai," With that, Kaede shuffled into the next room.

Sango looked at Inuyasha with a pitying expression. "I suppose the news would be overwhelming. I mean Inuyasha always thought Kagome would always wait for him, not that it's right, and all of a sudden Kagome has someone who would never make her wait."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope this man will take care of her."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Sugoi Miroku, you really did a number on Inuyasha."

* * *

A/N: Owari! Gomen nasai for the really, really long wait. You see I expected to have this chapter up a week after I posted the previous, but that didn't exactly happen. What happened was, the internet bill didn't get paid… then got lost… and I had DSL, which if you don't pay the bill for fifteen days, is shut off, and after it's shut off, you have to sign back up. Then the jerks had the nerve to charge for shutting off DSL. Anyway, we signed back up _three times_ before they finally said "I'm sorry, you can't have DSL anymore (okay, that's pretty much what they said)". So now, it's Roadrunner all the way. So, on the tenth (which is when we get the internet back) I'll send this to Mikako right away, then post it up right when I get it back. Again, I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner. Love ya all!

Mikako: Here I am everyone and now it's all edited as much as I could find. Aren't we glad that our dear author is back? I am so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I really owe you for the long wait so here's a preview of next chapter:

Kagome's eyes flittered open, light filtering between her eyelashes. Bankotsu had his arm and leg sprawled over Kagome, and (like always) a small drip of drool protruding from his mouth. Kagome smiled and lightly wiped it off with her thumb.

She carefully got out from under him and looked around. All of the Shichinintai were still asleep. Kagome smiled, it was just like the last time she stayed with the Shichinintai.

Quietly, Kagome stood. 'I should probably get to work on something to thank them for taking me in…' Kagome looked around them smiled, 'Perfect!'

* * *

Bankotsu awoke to a most wondrous smell. A smile made its way onto his lips. 'Breakfast…' He sat up and opened his eyes. What he saw almost floored him. A few quick glances at the others told him they felt the exact same way.

"Kagome-chan, what's all of this?" Suikotsu asked eyeing the exceptionally large, feast-like breakfast laid out before them.

Kagome wiped her forehead and smiled. "I never thanked you last night, so I figured this might be a good way." Kagome bowed. "Thank you so very much for taking me, an enemy, in. I am forever in your debt."

Suikotsu shook his head. "There is no need to thank us, you are Bankotsu's woman, and besides it was getting rather lonely without you."

"Whatever, yeah, we're all happy she's back, now less talk, more eat," Renkotsu pushed in the conversation. His stomach was grumbling from staring at all the mouth watering food.

Kagome laughed. "By all means, dig in!"

* * *

Japanese Dictionary:

Anou: Well, umm  
Shichinintai: The band of seven  
Hanyou: Half demon  
Taijiya: Demon slayer  
Sugoi: Wow  
Aniki: Older Brother  
Hakamas: Pants  
Nani: What  
Hai: Yes  
Aishiteru: I love you  
Koishii: Love, darling  
Oyasumi nasai: Goodnight  
Owari: End  
Gomen nasai: I'm really sorry  
-chan: name suffix, usually used for younger girls


	12. Pregnancy Talk

A/N: Well, if you read my last author's note, you'd know that I can't post any chapters until the tenth (not like it matters anymore since when you read this it'll be after the tenth…) so I'll just get to work on this chapter. Sorry for the really longer wait for the last chapter, but I totally justified that last chapter. Enough blabbering, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own this plot line, but not Inuyasha. So… if Takahashi-san is reading this and willing to barter…

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Renkotsu rolled his eyes and— following Suikotsu's example— shuffled over to his futon. "Give it up Jak, four against one. Kagome stays." _

_Jakotsu's mouth opened. A few moments passed before he closed it and 'hmphed!'. He turned around defiantly and walked over to his own futon and flung himself at it. _

_Bankotsu gently nudged Kagome. "C'mon, let's go to bed. It's been a rough night." Kagome nodded and let Bankotsu lay her down next to him. "Aishiteru, koishii." _

_Bankotsu was already asleep before Kagome could regain her strength to reply, "Aishiteru." _

_

* * *

_

_Kaede shook her head as she bandaged the unconscious hanyou's head. "If only Inuyasha wouldn't be so reckless. He'll probably get himself killed someday." She finished the knot with a firm pull and stood up. "This old lady is too old for such late nights, I'll check in on him in the morning. Oyasumi nasai," With that, Kaede shuffled into the next room. _

_Sango looked at Inuyasha with a pitying expression. "I suppose the news would be overwhelming. I mean Inuyasha always thought Kagome would always wait for him, not that it's right, and all of a sudden Kagome has someone who would never make her wait." _

_Miroku nodded in agreement. "Let's just hope this man will take care of her." _

_Sango sighed and shook her head. "Sugoi Miroku, you really did a number on Inuyasha." _

* * *

Kagome's eyes flittered open, light filtering between her eyelashes. Bankotsu had his arm and leg sprawled over Kagome, and (like always) a small drip of drool protruding from his mouth. Kagome smiled and lightly wiped it off with her thumb.

She carefully got out from under him and looked around. All of the Shichinintai were still asleep. Kagome smiled, it was just like the last time she stayed with the Shichinintai.

Quietly, Kagome stood. 'I should probably get to work on something to thank them for taking me in…' Kagome looked around them smiled, 'Perfect!'

* * *

Bankotsu awoke to a most wondrous smell. A smile made its way onto his lips. 'Breakfast…' He sat up and opened his eyes. What he saw almost floored him. A few quick glances at the others told him they felt the exact same way.

"Kagome-chan, what's all of this?" Suikotsu asked eyeing the exceptionally large, feast-like breakfast laid out before them.

Kagome wiped her forehead and smiled. "I never thanked you last night, so I figured this might be a good way." Kagome bowed. "Thank you so very much for taking me, an enemy, in. I am forever in your debt."

Suikotsu shook his head. "There is no need to thank us, you are Bankotsu's woman, and besides it was getting rather lonely without you."

"Whatever, yeah, we're all happy she's back, now less talk, more eat," Renkotsu pushed in the conversation. His stomach was grumbling from staring at all the mouth watering food.

Kagome laughed. "By all means, dig in!"

Renkotsu didn't need to be told twice, he jumped up, sat at the closest place set to him, and immediately started eating.

Suikotsu disapprovingly shook his and also started eating, only less… ravenously. "I had almost forgotten how wonderfully you cook Kagome-chan."

Bankotsu got up and sat down next to Kagome. He grabbed a bowl and began to eat. "Sugoi Kagome, your cooking gets better with every meal."

Kagome blushed and looked away. "It's really not that great, nowhere near as good as my mother's…"

Bankotsu laughed and pulled Kagome closer to him as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That'll defiantly take some getting used to," Renkotsu said, one of his eyes was slightly bigger than the other.

Kagome and Bankotsu instantly pulled away from each other, having forgotten that everyone was watching them.

Jakotsu was the last one to come to the food, the sight and smell over powering his will power. Of course, he came grumbling. "Yeah sure, "everyone" is happy that Kagome's back. Whatever. Stupid wench, stealing Bankotsu. She's going to seduce them all…"

Kagome smiled. "Ohayou Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu just glared at her as he plopped down and started piling food onto his plate.

"Hey! Kagome made this meal for us, so you're going to at least say good morning to her before you eat!" Bankotsu said, stopping Jakotsu from lowering his chopsticks to grab some food.

They struggled for moment before Jakotsu finally gave up and mumbled. "Ohayou."

Bankotsu proudly smiled and let go of Jakotsu's hand. "Thank you,"

Kagome sighed and picked up her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu," She raised some food to her mouth and bit it. She chewed slowly and thoughtfully.

"Kagome-chan, is everything alright? You don't seem to be eating much." Suikotsu put down his empty plate.

"Huh? Oh, I don't eat too much in the morning." Kagome said.

Jakotsu jumped up. "Ah ha! She's poisoned the food, that's why she's not eating much! See! She's trying to kill us all!" Again, everyone just ignored him.

Kagome blinked, she began feeling queasy. 'Oh great. Hello morning sickness,' She set her plate down, trying to ignore the feeling.

Bankotsu looked at her. "Kagome?"

The feeling became too great and Kagome ran out of the cave. A few seconds later unquestionable sounds could be heard outside the cave.

"THERE! SHE JUST EMPTIED THE CONTENTS OF HER STOMACH BECAUSE OF THE POISON! SHE IS TRYING TO KILL US!" Jakotsu yelled, pointing after her.

Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu to the side, Suikotsu following him. Kagome was sitting on a rock looking somewhat green.

"Kagome-chan? Are you okay?" Suikotsu asked, kneeling down next to her.

Kagome nodded. "Somewhat, I just feel a little sick today…"

Suikotsu stood. "It's to be expected. It's most likely stress from yesterday." He turned to Bankotsu. "Why don't you take her to the springs to clean up? It'll probably make her feel a little better,"

Bankotsu nodded and scooped Kagome up.

"I'll change your bandages after your bath, Kagome." Suikotsu headed back into the cave.

Bankotsu took off, running towards the springs. When he got there he set Kagome down. He turned around and let Kagome get undressed without him staring at her. Kagome stared at his back for a second before doing so. 'Is he mad at me? He's been silent… and it's not like he hasn't seen me naked before…' Kagome sighed and slipped into the (thankfully) warm water. She half walked, half swam a little further into the water.

She was surprised when she heard Bankotsu's armor fall to the ground, the rustling of fabric, and then a splash from behind her. She turned around and looked at him in surprise.

"Ban-Bankotsu?" Kagome asked taking a few steps towards him. Bankotsu wasn't looking at her but at the water. She sighed and looked away. 'He must be mad at me… oh, what did I do now?'

After a few more moments of silence Bankotsu spoke, "Did… did that mean that something was wrong with the… the baby?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise then gave him a relieved smile. 'He must mean…' She ran (as best as she could run in water) over to Bankotsu and threw her arms around him. "I thought you were mad at me Bankotsu!" She rested her cheek against his chest. "No…no, that doesn't mean there's something wrong with the baby. That's just normal, it's actually one of the indicators that you're pregnant. It's called morning sickness. It's completely normal, I think it should stop in a few weeks…"

Bankotsu gave a sigh of relief and returned Kagome's hug. "I'm glad," He placed a kiss on top of Kagome's head.

'I thought I wasn't ready for a baby, but… Bankotsu… he's completely clueless on this subject! He doesn't even know about morning sickness.' Kagome's eyes became downcast. 'I wish I could've broken it to him easier…' "Bankotsu… I'm sorry,"

Bankotsu looked down at her. "This again? I thought I told you—"

Kagome gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed away, not removing her hands, and interrupted him. "No, not for that… I really am sorry for telling you the way I did, I-I just panicked and I didn't know what to do, and—"

"Kagome, it's okay, really. You just caught me off guard, that's all. It'll all work out… somehow," Bankotsu flashed his infamous, cocky smirk.

Kagome smiled, "Aishiteru."

Bankotsu leaned down and placed a light kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome pulled away from him and laughed. She took his hand and led him to a nearby rock.

"Hey! What's this about?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome smiled and sat on the rock, motioning Bankotsu to sit down. By chance, the rock was just big enough so Bankotsu could sit on the riverbed, between Kagome's legs, and use her thighs as a pillow.

Kagome laughed at his choice of seat before speaking. "Well, I figured since I'm pregnant and all, I should probably tell you a little bit about pregnancies and babies." Kagome began to untie Bankotsu's braid so it would be easier to wash.

Bankotsu nodded thoughtfully. "I guess that would be helpful…" He was somewhat hoping Kagome hadn't completely noticed how… clueless he was when it came to babies.

"Well, I imagine you at least know that a woman gets pregnant from…" Kagome face became bright red at the thought.

Bankotsu smirked and turned so he could see her face. "Sexual intercourse? Of course I know that."

Kagome's face became brighter red when Bankotsu let his eyes trail down her body and linger at her breasts. "Uhh… of-of course you know… A-anyway! A woman is pregnant for— Bankotsu! Would you stop staring at my breasts! Turn around!" Kagome forced Bankotsu to turn around before continuing. "A woman is pregnant for about nine months. I believe the woman starts getting morning sickness when she's two to three months pregnant and it stops around sixteen weeks later. The woman also undergoes mood swings. Depending on the woman, they can be mild, barely noticeable, or really, really painful for others. Oh! And they usually get food cravings."

Bankotsu's eye twitched. This sounded so very similar to man's hell… 'I can do this… I can do this… I can do this…'

"Err… I should probably go back to my time once or twice to get a check up to make sure the baby is okay… If you can get through the well, you're more than welcome to join me. It would probably be better if you're there anyway; I rather not have people think I have no idea who the baby's daddy is." Kagome combed her fingers through Bankotsu's hair. "That's the basics about pregnancy… now onto babies. I-I imagine Suikotsu will be the one to help me birth the child…"

Bankotsu stiffened for a second before he understood. Kagome meant help her through the birthing process, not quite what he was thinking… His eyes became downcast when he realized that she probably would have preferred the old miko from the village to help her give birth. In fact in his time it was improper to have men anywhere near the birthing rooms. It would be a wonder if Suikotsu even knew what to do.

"G-giving birth takes a long time… a few hours at least, and is extremely painful," Kagome winced at the thought before continuing, "The child, when it's out, has a cord where the belly button should be, that called the umbilical cord. It connects the baby to the mother so the baby can eat while in the womb. That has to be cut once the baby is completely out." Kagome swallowed, her face was a deep shade of red. "Babies basically sleep, eat, and poop. It takes a lot of work to take care of one. After a few months they start learning how to do things, like hold their heads up, crawl, stand, walk, talk. It's really cute and fun, but it's still going to be a lot of work."

Bankotsu sighed. 'Great, just what I needed, work.'

"A-at first a baby is breast feed…" Kagome mumbled.

"N-nani!" Bankotsu sat straight up. "You feed it breasts!" His eyes resembled saucers. "You-you mean like chicken breast, right?"

Kagome smiled at his ignorance. "No, as woman's pregnancy progresses, her breasts become larger because she starts producing milk for her baby. When the baby's born, he feeds off the milk from his mother's breast."

Bankotsu turned back around and folded his arms in front of him. "Lucky little bastard,"

Kagome smacked him over the head. "Don't call the baby that, you jerk!" Kagome looked away with a huff.

"Hey, I didn't mean it!" Bankotsu replied.

Kagome laughed. "I know. Moving on… after that they're fed only liquids. Then it's softer foods, and you just slowly work your way up to solids." Kagome lightly tapped her chin. "I suppose that's all you need to know… now, anyway."

Bankotsu mused for a few moments before reaching back and taking hold of Kagome. Somehow, he managed to get Kagome in his lap with out doing in damage or dropping her.

"It'll all work out in the end." Bankotsu said with a smile he pressed his lips to hers. He gently pried her lips open with his own and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues began their passionate dance.

When Bankotsu pulled away he rested his forehead on hers and smirked. Kagome just realized his hand was on her breast, not that she objected. "How do twins sound to you?" Bankotsu asked, his smirk widening at her blush.

"B-Bankotsu!" Kagome stammered. "That's not funny! The rest of the Shichinintai would hear a-and…"

Bankotsu smiled and nipped her lip. "I'm just kidding. I'm thinking triplets."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Bankotsu! That's not fair; you don't have to give birth to them! You try giving birth to three kids in a row!"

Bankotsu laughed and kissed her again. He lowered his hand to her slightly bulging stomach when he pulled away. "So this is where the baby is?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She rested her hand on top of his. "It's kind of weird thinking there's new life growing inside of me. And to think, we created this new life, together."

"It's weird thinking at one point in time; we were the exact same size…" Bankotsu gently rubbed her stomach with his thumb.

Kagome winced. "Don't remind me. I don't want to think of the size of the baby, uh-uh. I'll leave that thought alone for the next six months, thank you."

Bankotsu smiled and hugged her. "Aishiteru koishii."

Kagome returned the hug. "Aishiteru."

"Maybe we should work on getting clean, ne? Suikotsu will wonder why it took us so long and we never got clean. That thought leads to another, if you know what I mean." Bankotsu smirked when Kagome blushed.

* * *

Miroku was the first one to awake. He looked over at Inuyasha's unconscious form and could tell Kaede had already changed the bandages and went about her miko work. He turned his attention to the taijiya who groaned and stretched, obviously waking up.

"Miroku? Ohayou. Is Inuyasha up yet?" Sango asked, sitting up.

Miroku shook his head. "No, not yet. Kaede already changed his bandages."

Sango sighed. "Gee Miroku, what did you do, kill him?"

Miroku sweat dropped. "It would seem so…"

Unexpectedly, Inuyasha began stirring. Miroku and Sango looked at each other before moving over to his side.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened. "Miroku? Sango? What the hell did I do last night? My head feels like it exploded…" Inuyasha sat up and looked around. "Hey where's Kag—" Suddenly all of last night's events flooded back to him. He jumped up to his feet, his anger flooding back into him.

Miroku scratched his head. "I'm sorry that I hit you so hard, I had no other idea how to get you to stop rampaging though."

Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku's time choice for apologizing. "Inuyasha, what happened last night?"

Inuyasha sighed and sat back down, facing them. "You probably won't like hearing this, but it's completely true. Kagome… has betrayed us."

Sango sighed. 'Just who did she betray, you jerk? If anything, she's been betraying her heart waiting for _you_.'

"Kagome's pregnant with—"

Miroku interrupted Inuyasha. "She's _pregnant_! What the!"

Inuyasha continued. "She's pregnant with _Bankotsu's_ child."

As if they weren't surprised enough at the fact that Kagome was pregnant, Sango and Miroku's mouths dropped open.

"No wonder she didn't tell us who it was." Sango quietly mused, "I actually expected it to Sesshoumaru, for some crazy reason…"

"Actually, it makes sense to me now, that she was pregnant I mean, she was hiding the scent from Shippou and Inuyasha." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"I'm surprised I didn't see who it was sooner, you know, with all those times Kagome saved Bankotsu from Inuyasha," Sango tapped her chin.

The whole time Inuyasha just stared at them wide-eyed and his mouth hanging open. "You mean you _KNEW_ about this!"

Sango and Miroku stopped their musings to look at Inuyasha. "Well, we knew she was in love with someone. Not quite who though. We also knew she was covering something up with her miko powers, but not what." They replied in unison.

"Actually, now that I look back on it, it should have been quite obvious." Sango subconsciously stroked Kirara's hair.

Shippou decided to add in his own comment. "I—"

"WHAT THE HELL? I'm surrounded by traitors!" Inuyasha interrupted Shippou.

Shippou decided it would be wiser to keep his knowledge to himself, at least for the time being. He quietly crept out of the hut to go play with the village children.

Sango looked at him, "What do you mean Inuyasha? Traitors?"

"You all knew about Kagome, but no one told me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What and take away her happiness even sooner?" Sango retorted, her voice wasn't loud, but it was firm. "Kagome deserved that happiness. There was no way we would ruin it."

Inuyasha snorted. "And see where that got her? She went and screwed a dead freak and ended up pregnant. Serves the bitch right."

Sango bolted up and slapped Inuyasha. "Don't you ever talk about Kagome like that! She was in love; she had every right to do what she did. I doubt she regrets getting pregnant, and I'm damn sure Bankotsu will make a much better father for her child than you would!

"Not only that, but Kagome couldn't just wait around for you her whole life! She deserves to be happy Inuyasha! If she waited for you, she would've been miserable! Even if you two did get together, she probably wouldn't even be happy then!

"As for Bankotsu being dead. JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK KIKYOU IS! At least Bankotsu is flesh! Kikyou is clay and mud, living off the souls of dead young women. She even has part of Kagome's soul, not that you care! Kagome has watched you run off after Kikyou time and time again, each time she cried. You caused her so much grief and pain, have you not realized what she's given up for you! She's given up her LIFE! She could've gotten a proper education, a wonderful job, she'd be able to act like a normal girl from her time, and she'd see her family everyday! Now she found someone so much more worthy of giving all that up for. She's starting a family and getting her shot at happiness. You've practically driven her into the arms of that "dead freak". It serves _you_ right Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was dumbstruck by Sango's outburst. On his check, a red hand print was visible. He turned on his heel and stomped out of the hut.

Sango huffed and plopped back down on the floor next to Miroku. "That bastard,"

Miroku clapped, "Impressive Sango. I couldn't have said it better myself."

Sango sighed, her anger dissipating a little, "I have to look out for Kagome, she's like my sister."

Miroku nodded, "You did a good job; I think you actually got through to him."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is done then! Ah, good ol' retarded Inuyasha. Got to love and hate the guy. Hm… this is chapter twelve… that's so weird. I've never had a story with twelve chapters (overactive imagination gets in the way of finishing), but you guys give me the drive to do it. And what more, there's still more chapters coming, I love you all so much! Oh, and my beta, YOU ROCK MIKAKO! Well, it's currently one sixteen— whoop, one _seventeen_, and I'm running on a… well, a lot of different anime pairings high. Which is starting to fade since I just finished the chapter and my, how I go on when I'm tired…. I guess that's a wrap then, oyasumi nasai.

Mikako:Takes a bow: Another chapter done and another should come soon, ne? Anyway let's all clap for Mizu. She was able to do this story even when she didn't feel good and not have a lot of mistakes. Go Her :fans and Mikako stand and clap for Mizu:

Japanese Dictionary:

Aishiteru: I love you  
Koishii: Love, darling  
Oyasumi nasai: Goodnight  
Sugoi: Wow  
Shichinintai: The band of seven  
-chan: name suffix, usually used for younger girls  
Ohayou: Good morning  
Itadakimasu: Said before eating  
miko: Priestess  
Nani: What


	13. Backpacks and Letters

A/N: Okay, On to chapter… thirteen is it? Heh. That's my lucky number! Anyway, I'm kind of sitting here, bored. I was working on Promise You'll Love Me Tomorrow, but I kind of got lost and confused and… yeah. So I figure, let's change pace and go on to the next chapter of ROTH. Well, on to it then.

Disclaimer: Ah, to own Inuyasha, 'tis only a distant dream.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Inuyasha was dumbstruck by Sango's outburst. On his check, a red hand print was visible. He turned on his heel and stomped out of the hut. _

_Sango huffed and plopped back down on the floor next to Miroku. "That bastard." _

_Miroku clapped, "Impressive Sango. I couldn't have said it better myself."_

_Sango sighed, her anger dissipating a little. "I have to look out for Kagome, she's like my sister." _

_Miroku nodded. "You did a good job; I think you actually got through to him." _

* * *

Kagome stretched and set the makeshift broom down. 'It's such a beautiful day out… I wonder what the guys are up to; I haven't seen them at all today.' She shook her head. 'Oh well, I should probably get to work on dinner.'

With that thought Kagome rolled her uniform sleeves up and got to work. "Time for a nice healthy…" Kagome looked at the rations in disdain, "… dried fruit. I guess the guys need to go hunting again. Well, fruit _is_ healthy. They'll just have to deal." 'If only I brought my backpack, I could just heat up some ramen… or live off of candy.' Kagome sighed and went about putting something together with the dried fruit she had.

"Damn you cravings."

* * *

Bankotsu rolled his eyes as he wiped the blood off of his Banryuu. "If Naraku is so strong, why doesn't he kill his own enemies?" He nudged the decapitated youkai carcass with his foot. "Yup, he's dead. Move out!" Bankotsu slipped the mauve sword cover over Banryuu with expertise before shouldering it and moving on.

'I'm coming home Kagome.' This thought urged Bankotsu to hurry on. 'I never should've left you alone, but I had no choice.'

Jakotsu groaned and followed Bankotsu, whining all the way. "Do we have to go back? Can't we just leave the wench and find a new hiding place? Please?"

Suikotsu shook his head and walked ahead of Jakotsu, ignoring his bickering, Renkotsu was right behind him.

"Bankotsu, we're out of food. Kagome is probably starving; perhaps we should hunt before returning." Suikotsu continued to clean his weapon.

Bankotsu stiffened slightly. "Why didn't anyone tell we were out of food earlier?" He changed his direction. 'Damn! Kagome, pregnant, no food… not a good thing.'

"Don't tell me we're actually going to hunt for food for her!" Jakotsu complained.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and looked back at Jakotsu. "Did you forget that she shares the same food supply as us?"

On cue, Jakotsu's stomach growled in hunger, making Jakotsu's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. Jakotsu huffed and shut up.

* * *

Sango, Miroku and Shippou walked quietly behind a brooding Inuyasha.

"Well Sango," Miroku whispered, "it seems that you did get through to him after all."

Sango nodded. "Finally, but he obviously isn't taking the news that well. He's been brooding for a week now."

Shippou laughed. "He took it a lot better than when he found out Okaa-san was pregnant." Shippou smiled, he was going to have a younger sibling. He never had one of those; he couldn't wait to catch up with his Okaa and Otou-san.

"Too true." Miroku agreed. He looked ahead. "I hope Kagome is okay, she's probably devastated."

Sango nodded solemnly. "I hope so. If Bankotsu ever makes Kagome or her child cry, so help me I'll castrate him with a pointy stick and fry "them" over a fire and pull every single jewel shard out of his body nice and slowly, of course after I—"

Miroku quickly interjected. "We get it, we get it! If Bankotsu hurts Kagome, you'll hurt him." Miroku shivered, 'Note to self: think before you grope.'

Ahead of them Inuyasha stiffened and sniffed the air.

"Inuyasha what is it?" The three jogged up to Inuyasha, Kirara trailing behind.

Inuyasha growled. "Dead bastard…"

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. 'Could it be…?'

After a few moments their suspicions were proved correct as the Shichinintai came into view.

"AHH! IT'S MY SEXY KOINU!" Jakotsu squealed and ran ahead.

Bankotsu growled and tightened his grip on Banryuu. Suikotsu cast a sideways glance at him.

"Bankotsu…" Suikotsu quietly warned, knowing Kagome would not be happy to find out that her friend, albeit a friend that hurt her, had been killed.

Jakotsu slowed to a stop feeling the thick tension between Inuyasha and Bankotsu. 'Stupid wench, she's ruining my Koinu time and she's not even here!'

"Bastard! How dare you show your face anywhere near me?" Inuyasha's lip curled in disgust.

Bankotsu snorted. "I'm not the one you banned from your presence, Inutrasha!"

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. "What does he mean Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored them. "You sick freak. You probably raped her and had one of Naraku's lackeys make her think she loved you!"

Bankotsu was stopped from charging at Inuyasha by Suikotsu, who gave him a meaningful glance. Bankotsu sneered. "That wasn't the tune you were singing that night! It had more to do with the accusation of Kagome being a whore!"

Inuyasha screamed in fury as he ran at Bankotsu, Tetsusaiga prepared to strike. Bankotsu quickly threw the mauve sword cover to the side and blocked Inuyasha's attack. Instantaneously everyone scattered, leaving a wide open space for Bankotsu and Inuyasha to fight.

Sango made sure Shippou and Kirara were with her. "The others aren't attacking…"

Miroku nodded. "They know that this is not our fight, it is Inuyasha and Bankotsu's. It would only be interfering for us start fighting."

Sango nodded and began rummaging through Kagome's bag.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Hai?" Sango asked, pulling out a pad of paper.

"What are you doing?" Shippou finished for Miroku.

"I'm writing Kagome a letter. We're going to have to give Kagome's bag to one of the Shichinintai, she needs it. So, I'm going to write her to let her know we're all okay." Sango replied, pulling out a pen.

"Huh." Miroku sat down next to her and thoughtfully watched her write. "Maybe I'll write her a letter too."

"Me too, me too!" Shippou bounced up and down.

Sango tore two pieces of paper out and handed it to them. "Here, you'll have to find your own pens though."

Shippou immediately pulled his crayons out and began writing, proud that the writing lessons Kagome gave him would finally pay off.

It took a little bit longer for Miroku to find a pen, but soon the three were all writing.

* * *

Inuyasha aimed another strike at Bankotsu, turning his sword at the last second and striking on the opposite side. Bankotsu blocked.

"It seems you're getting slower Inuyasha. Tired?" Bankotsu mocked as he struck Tetsusaiga with Banryuu.

Inuyasha growled. "In your dreams ningen!" He pushed Banryuu back with his sword and made another slash.

Bankotsu deflected it, sending Inuyasha back a few feet. "You forget Inuyasha, I'm not an ordinary ningen, never was." This time he attacked, sending Inuyasha back another few feet. "Though, I wonder, is it really proper for a _half_ human to call a _full _human ningen?"

Inuyasha snarled and went at him again.

* * *

Kagome stared out the cave entrance, a slight fear starting to build inside her. "Where are they? It's getting dark out and their dinner is getting co—" Kagome laughed at her absent minded mistake. "Yes, yes, the dried fruit is getting cold, makes perfect sense, of course!" Kagome sighed. 'I hope they're okay.' Kagome patted her stomach. "Don't be scared little one, mama will protect you."

* * *

Suikotsu sighed. Kagome had been alone all day with no food and now they were going to be even more delayed from getting back to her. He watched Bankotsu and Inuyasha fight with disinterest. 'All because of a short tempered hanyou.'

With his peripheral vision he noticed the taijiya was mounting her neko youkai with a yellow bag. He watched in surprise as they flew over the fight and towards him. The woman dismounted the fire neko and approached him.

"Suikotsu?" The woman asked. Suikotsu nodded slowly, confused as to why the woman came over to him. She brought the bag in front of her and held it before him. "This is Kagome's, would you mind giving it to her?"

Suikotsu stared at the bag and then back at Sango. "You don't care that—"

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't care that Kagome is with Bankotsu. The only one of us who does care if Kagome is with Bankotsu is Inuyasha."

Suikotsu took the bag from Sango. "I will give it to her."

Sango smiled. "Arigatou gozaimashita." She bowed and walked back to Kirara.

Before leaving Sango shouted over to Suikotsu. "And let Bankotsu know that if he harms a single hair on Kagome's head, nothing will stop me from killing him."

Suikotsu smiled as Sango left. "Something tells me he'd kill himself before you could if he hurt her."

* * *

Bankotsu slashed at Inuyasha, only to be blocked and thrown back a couple of feet. Before Inuyasha could attack the wind changed. He stiffened and sniffed the air. He turned to Bankotsu.

"I'm done with you. We'll finish this later." He quickly turned away and dashed out of the clearing.

Bankotsu could hear Inuyasha's comrades yelling after the hanyou. He snorted as he stood up and yelled "Coward!" A past conversation he had with Kagome playing through his head. _'If he caught one whiff of Kikyou on the wind, he was gone. No matter what he was doing.'_ "Hm. No wonder why Kagome stopped loving him."

"Whatever. Forget the hunting, we need to get back. Kagome's waiting." Bankotsu found his sword cover and pulled it over Banryuu before exiting the clearing, heading towards the Shichinintai's hideout.

The other three followed.

* * *

Kagome was huddled in the middle of the cave. She spent an hour trying to figure out where she should stay. The front was a bad idea; any passing creature could look in and see she was in there. The back, well, being alone in the middle of the night, in the back of a pitch black cave, well, that didn't really appeal to her. And lighting a fire was out of the question. The smoke would fill up the cave and would undoubtedly attract unwanted attention, which she really didn't need, at least not when the Shichinintai weren't there. So, middle it was!

"Kagome? You in here?" Bankotsu's voice called out, sounding a little panicked.

Kagome jumped and ran to the entrance of the cave and threw herself into Bankotsu's arms. "Thank Kami-sama you're back! I was starting to get worried!" She purposefully neglected to add that she was scared out of her wits.

"Sorry, we got a little sidetracked." Bankotsu murmured into her hair.

"Kagome-san, your friends wanted me to give this to you." Suikotsu said.

Kagome's eyebrows drew together and she pulled away from Bankotsu. Her face brightened up when she saw her yellow backpack. As quickly as her smile came, it left. "You ran into…" Kagome couldn't finish the sentence.

Bankotsu sighed. "Yeah." He vaguely wondered when Suikotsu got the backpack and why he didn't notice early.

Kagome shook her head and put on a cheerful demeanor. "Domo arigatou Suikotsu-san!" Kagome took her bag from Suikotsu. "Oh! This is great! Now I can make some ramen for all of us!" Kagome quickly opened her bag and pulled out a few packages of ramen. "Renkotsu, could you start a fire?"

Renkotsu nodded and pulled together some firewood for the fire.

* * *

The Shichinintai were really impressed with the ramen, and that's putting it lightly. Jakotsu nearly mauled Suikotsu when he asked for seconds and Bankotsu tried to steal the entire pot. Well, at least they liked it!

Renkotsu yawned and stretched. "I'm calling it a night." Suikotsu and Jakotsu agreed.

"Good night Kagome-san." Suikotsu bowed before following the others further into the cave.

"Should we call it a night too then?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome yawned and began packing up her stuff. "Yeah, I'm beat." She stopped when a few pieces of paper fell out of her bag, all labeled "Kagome".

"Huh? What's this?" Kagome picked up the paper and looked at it in curiosity.

Bankotsu looked at it and shrugged.

Kagome unfolded the first bundle of papers and scanned the first page. "It's a letter from my friends."

"Oh? What's it say?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I haven't read it yet."

"That means stop talking, right?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome grinned. "Only for a little while."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Kagome kissed him on the cheek and started reading the letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope you've been doing okay. I'm sorry I can't be there with you to help you through all of this, I wish I could. _

_I was so happy to hear that you were pregnant! I call all rights to being the aunt! Oh, I can't wait to hear someone calling me Oba-san! You're so lucky Kagome! I know you'll make a great mother. I wish you the best of happiness. _

_Bankotsu better be taking good care of you, if he isn't, so help me I'll… never mind, I'll leave that to your imagination. You better not have been alone today! Pregnant women shouldn't be left alone all day! Especially after what happened with… you know, even if it was a week ago. And don't worry; I knocked some sense into him for you. I just hope he didn't hurt you. _

_We're all doing okay. We all miss you though, especially Shippou. You-know-who has been brooding ever since I beat some sense into him, but I'm pretty sure even he's missing you Kagome. Don't worry yourself over that though; he is worth no thought of yours. Just be happy with Bankotsu. _

_Your onee-chan forever,  
__Sango_

Kagome smiled when she finished the letter.

"So?" Bankotsu asked, taking the hint that she was finished reading.

"That one was from Sango. She was just asking how I was doing and told me what was going on with everyone." Kagome replied, picking up the next letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope you're doing well. We were saddened to find out you were forced to leave our cozy little group. _

_Congratulations on your pregnancy. I imagine you and Bankotsu are very happy to be having a child. Though, I did ask you to have my child first… I'm kidding! I'm happy that you've finally found your own happiness. Good luck, I hear pregnancy can be brutal. Not that I'd know, glad of it too. _

_Everyone is doing fine, a little melancholy from your leave, but otherwise fine. Be good now! _

_Your friend,  
__Miroku _

_P.S. Warn Bankotsu to stay on Sango's good side, she has some very graphic ideas about castrating him if he hurts you. Not that I wouldn't be helping her, mind you, but as a fellow man I know what it means. _

Kagome laughed.

Bankotsu's eyebrows drew together. "What? What's so funny?"

Kagome smiled. "This one's from Miroku, the PS is for you." Kagome handed Bankotsu the letter and opened the next one.

_Dear Okaa-san,_

_The lessons you gave me were very helpful! Now I can write a letter to you! I miss you and Otou-san very much and can't wait to so you again. _

_I'm so happy I get to be an Onii-san now! I can't wait until the baby comes. I hope it's a boy. I'll teach him everything I know! _

_Inuyasha's being a jerk, as always. Tell Otou-san I love him! Oh, and I drew you a picture! _

_Shippou _

Kagome smiled and looked at the well drawn picture of Kagome and Bankotsu with Shippou holding a baby bundled in blankets included in Shippou's letter.

Kagome turned to Bankotsu to show him. "Shippou drew this. He also told me to tell you that he loves you." Kagome's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "You're still reading that letter? You're only supposed to read the PS."

Bankotsu uncomfortably laughed and set the letter down. "Uh yeah, I-I was."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the letter that Bankotsu set down, it was upside down. "Bankotsu… you can't read, can you?"

"Well, no… it's not like I need to." Bankotsu replied indignantly, refusing to show he was embarrassed.

Kagome sighed. "It's okay Bankotsu, I should've realized, we're in a different era than I'm from." Kagome picked the letter up. "It says: _Warn Bankotsu to stay on Sango's good side, she has some very graphic ideas about castrating him if he hurts you. Not that I wouldn't be helping her, mind you, but as a fellow man I know what it means. _"

Bankotsu blanched.

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, I know you would never hurt me or your child." Kagome handed him the picture that Shippou drew. "Shippou drew this."

Bankotsu looked at the picture with a fond smile. "The runt sure can draw."

Kagome grinned. "Yup, he's going to grow up to be an artist!" She collected all her papers and put them back in her bag. "Well, let's call it a night."

Bankotsu nodded and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before he was on top of her.

Kagome pulled away reluctantly. "Not a good idea Bankotsu. We should really be getting to bed."

Bankotsu flashed his infamous smirk. "Surrounded by all the Shichinintai? My Kagome, you sure like it kinky!"

Kagome blushed. "Shut up! You know what I meant!" Kagome squirmed her way out from under him and grabbed her bag. She began heading further into the cave.

"You're so making it up to me after you have the kid." Bankotsu grumbled and followed Kagome to the futons.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Finished! I got it done on Sunday, just for the record! I know, I know that was too long of a wait, my bad. I had writer's block, plus I've been really busy since it's almost the end of the school year. In any case, I updated. I know nothing's really going on right now, but I mean come on, the last few chapters were really big ones, doesn't that count? In any case, things will be picking up soon, things such as Kagome making a "new" friend, having to return to her time, a little bit of Kikyou, Suikotsu finding Kagome's letters… OPPS! Said too much! (And mind you, I never said they'd all happen next chapter!) Oh and just to clarify, the Shichinintai still don't know about Kagome being pregnant. Well, off to send this to Mikako (love ya!), Ja ne!

Mikako: Well all done and let's say this is a good chapter!

Japanese Dictionary:

Youkai: Demon  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Otou-san: Father  
Shichinintai: Band of Seven  
Koinu: Puppy  
Hai: Yes  
Ningen: Human  
Hanyou: Half Demon  
Taijiya: Demon Exterminator  
Neko: Cat  
Arigatou Gozaimashita: Thank You (formal)  
Kami-sama: God  
-san: Mr./Mrs./Ms. (name suffix)  
Domo Arigatou: Thank You (casual)  
Oba-san: Aunt  
Onee-chan: Older Sister  
Onii-san: Older Brother

Review Corner:

As of now, the review corner is discontinued. As you know, it's against the rules to put these things in your story, but I always liked them. I knew eventually that I had to stop using them and start using review reply. And now is that time. So, be expecting my replies to your reviews in your email. Love ya all! Oh, and Thanks to mah buddy Arky for finally forcing me to do this. Love ya!


	14. Ally

A/N: Okay, summer's here, and I haven't updated for quite awhile. Everyone probably hates me right now, gomen ne! I have good reasons! First, with the end of school coming up, I was really busy and then on the second to last day of school my Grandpa died, so I left the next day for his funeral and I've been really busy with that and I was really close with him so it's been hard. So, now I actually have some time to work on this, I'm going to try to get it done this weekend, no promises though (not that you know which weekend I'm talking about…). Okay, well, time to get to work! Enjoi!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Wait, no, I take that back, I own everything in my room and some things in… I own everything that's mine! Sadly, Inuyasha is not one of them.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Bankotsu nodded and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before he was on top of her. _

_Kagome pulled away reluctantly. "Not a good idea Bankotsu. We should really be getting to bed." _

_Bankotsu flashed his infamous smirk. "Surrounded by all the Shichinintai? My Kagome, you sure like it kinky!" _

_Kagome blushed. "Shut up! You know what I meant!" Kagome squirmed her way out from under him and grabbed her bag. She began heading further into the cave. _

_"You're so making it up to me after you have the kid." Bankotsu grumbled and followed Kagome to the futons. _

* * *

"Naraku," Kikyou's eyes narrowed in disgust as she talked to the hanyou. "why have you called me here?"

Naraku continued to look out of the window as he spoke to the undead miko. "Kikyou, doing well I hope."

"Cut the crap Naraku, you did not call me here just for small talk!" Kikyou glared at the back of his head.

"Correct, as always," Naraku turned towards her. "Have you seen your precious Inuyasha recently?"

Kikyou looked at him suspiciously but nodded. "I have."

"Then you have heard the news." Naraku smirked as Kikyou's look became one of confusion.

"What news?"

"It seems your reincarnate has found a new love interest. As a matter of fact, dear Kagome has been seeing another man for quite some time now. It looks as though you have won the fight over Inuyasha." Naraku watched for her reaction.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed even more. "What do you gain from telling me this?"

Naraku shrugged and looked back out the window. "What ever are you talking about? I'm just looking out for your well being."

"How exactly does this help me Naraku?" Kikyou was becoming impatient with Naraku's little word game.

"This would be the perfect time for you to take Inuyasha to hell with you. Wouldn't you agree? With Kagome out of the picture, Inuyasha will have nothing to leave behind in this world. It would be killing two birds with one stone." Naraku explained.

Kikyou turned around, preparing to leave. "I will do what I want, when I want, Naraku. You will do well to remember that."

Just as Kikyou had hold of the rice paper door Naraku replied. "And you'd do well to remember that you won Inuyasha by default, he never chose between you and Kagome, it was Kagome who gave up on him. So don't go riding on your high horse just yet."

Kikyou opened the door and threw it back shut, making the wooden frame splinter at the impact. What Naraku told her didn't bother her, right? She wasn't fazed by things such as harsh words… if only they weren't true…

* * *

Kagome stretched and rested her hands behind her head. It was a beautiful day out and a pleasant walk was just what she needed.

Bankotsu gently pulled her against his side and rolled his eyes when he heard Jakotsu gag from behind him.

"So, where are we headed Bankotsu?" Kagome asked as she laid her head on Bankotsu's shoulder.

Bankotsu shrugged. "Here and there I guess, you did say you wanted to go on a walk."

"I meant that I didn't want to be left behind again." Kagome replied, glaring at him.

"Kagome, in your condition, you shouldn't be—" Bankotsu was interrupted by Suikotsu.

"What condition?" Suikotsu's doctor instincts always got the best of him.

Bankotsu mentally panicked, but he never missed a beat. "You know, after that whole thing with the bastard."

Kagome sighed and pulled away from Bankotsu. "I shouldn't be left alone, either,"

Suikotsu nodded in agreement. "Kagome-chan quite right, after something like that, being by one's self could lead to depression and self-hate."

Bankotsu's eye twitched, was everyone against him? Plus, Kagome was over that whole event, right? It was her pregnancy she was talking about. Okay, he'd admit that leaving her alone for so long wasn't the best idea; it just never occurred to him that Kagome could be attacked when she was by herself; everyone is entitled to a fault, right?

'No,' Bankotsu shook his head. 'No, not when it comes to Kagome's well being, and with my child no less.'

Kagome rested a hand on Bankotsu's arm and smiled at him gently, as if reading his thoughts.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to say something but before he could Kagome stiffened. "There's a powerful youkai nearby." Kagome whispered her explanation.

"I see you have good senses, miko." Sesshoumaru stepped out from the surrounding foliage.

"S-Sesshoumaru-dono?" Kagome was thoroughly confused. 'Why is Sesshoumaru here?'

Bankotsu quickly pushed Kagome behind him and poised Banryuu. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I merely came to confer with the miko."

"Confer?" Kagome's eyebrows drew together but she stepped from behind Bankotsu. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, as if selecting the right words. 'No,' Kagome quickly removed the thought from her head. 'Sesshoumaru never needs to think of what he wants to say, but… what _is_ he thinking about?'

"Privately." Sesshoumaru finally stated.

Bankotsu shook his head. "There's nothing you can't say to Kagome that you can't say to us."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I suppose that you'd like me to tell everyone here then?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Exactly." It took few moments for Sesshoumaru's meaning to sink into his head. Bankotsu blanched.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "This Sesshoumaru has no interest in the miko, I came for information," His eyes flashed. "You'd do well not to question me."

Kagome smiled at Bankotsu. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru-dono is a youkai of his word," She laid her hand atop his. "I'll be fine." Kagome turned and nodded to Sesshoumaru, then followed him into the woods.

"Sugoi! That is one hot youkai! And that evil side totally turns me on! I heard he's Koinu's older brother. I can totally see that, sexy must run in their family," Jakotsu crooned. His face soon fell. "Damn it! They always come for the wench! All the sexy men are falling for her witch craft!" Jakotsu growled.

Bankotsu shook his head. "Get over yourself Jakotsu."

* * *

Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru silently, knowing that if she annoyed him he wouldn't be put out to dispose of her. 'What could he want? We've been walking for awhile, though, I can't say I'm not thankful for the distance, I can't imagine what would happen if the rest of the Shichinintai over heard…'

"Miko," Sesshoumaru stopped and turned towards Kagome.

Kagome bit back any comments that came rushing to mind, deciding to take a more civil approach. "Sesshoumaru-dono," Kagome bowed respectfully.

"This Sesshoumaru will be blunt. You have left Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded. "Hai. I have."

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider this. "You are pregnant."

Kagome nodded once more. "Hai. I am."

"It seems you are at least three months, maybe four. So, you have cheated on Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru raised his elegant eyebrow once more.

Kagome's eyes flashed. "I was never your brother's woman, and I shiver at the thought that I ever wanted to be. Your brother played with me and Kikyou, suspending us both in a sick game to try and win his affections when he had no intentions of choosing. I never cheated on that bastard; I was with Bankotsu the entire time. DO NOT question my honor Sesshoumaru!

"And since when was my love life of any concern to you? Last time I checked you wanted to kill me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to stand up for you little brother. Well, I can tell that _jerk_ runs in your bloodline!" Kagome retorted angrily.

In less than a second Kagome's was pushed against a tree with a hand at her neck.

"Do not soil my bloodline with that _hanyou_."

Kagome snorted. "Don't blame me, that was all your father's doin—" Kagome was cut short by the tightening of Sesshoumaru's claws.

"Ningen, it would be unfortunate for you to die before you give birth." Sesshoumaru glared at her.

Kagome glared back. "You didn't come here to get mad and try to decapitate me, what do you want?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and loosened his grip. "I wish to ask for an alliance."

This time it was Kagome who raised an eyebrow. "An… _alliance_?"

"Yes."

Kagome searched Sesshoumaru's face for any trace of emotion that would give away his intentions. His emotionless mask was flawless.

Kagome sighed. "Explain."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "This Sesshoumaru does not explain himself."

"Well, _This Sesshoumaru_ better start if he expects me to accept this _alliance_." Kagome mocked.

"This Sesshoumaru is not an idiot; Naraku nearly has the entire Shikon no Tama, despite him being a hanyou, the Shikon has enhanced his power. Even I must admit he will be difficult to fight."

Kagome considered this. "After the battle, when we defeat Naraku…"

"The alliance will be annulled and never talked about again." Sesshoumaru finished.

Kagome nodded. "Fair enough. I accept." Kagome put her hand out.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, again, at her hand and dismissed himself. "A wise decision."

Kagome glared at his back. "Hmph. Jerk." Kagome turned around and made her way back to the Shichinintai.

* * *

"So, what did he want?" Bankotsu asked.

"An alliance." Kagome replied with a shrug.

Bankotsu looked surprised. "An alliance?" He asked incredulously.

Kagome nodded. "That jack ass just wanted an alliance against Naraku. He's a strong ally though, and it would've been stupid of me not to accept. Wouldn't you agree?"

Bankotsu nodded. "So… he didn't mention…" He trailed off.

"No, he mentioned it. Briefly." Kagome replied.

"Mentioned what, Kagome-chan?" Suikotsu asked.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "O-our relationship…"

"I see…" Suikotsu said thoughtfully. 'Lying still is her weakest point.'

* * *

Kikyou silently walked through the woods, her soul stealers trailing around her.

"Go," Kikyou whispered to one next her, "go and retrieve Inuyasha. Bring him to me." They immediately left in the direction of Inuyasha.

Moments later Inuyasha arrived.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you so much. Please, tell me you love me, and no one else. I need to hear you say it."

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered, "I love you and no one else."

Kikyou pulled away. "What about my reincarnation?"

"Kagome? No, she's nothing to me. I hate her." Inuyasha hissed.

Kikyou searched his eyes. "I see… I need to leave, Inuyasha."

"Wh-what? B-but I was— I just…" Inuyasha protested.

Kikyou shook her head. "I know. Good bye." She turned and left. 'He still feels for her. Not even her betrayal wavered his affections for her.'

She looked over at a sparkling spring. "Wh-what is this?" Kikyou asked, caressing her cheek. "Are these _tears_?"

Kikyou shook her head and wiped her eyes. "It is time for Kagome and I to have a talk."

* * *

Kagome stretched. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it? I think I'm going to go outside for some fresh air."

Bankotsu stood. "I'll go with you."

Kagome smiled but shook her head. "Stay, you guys can have a… guy fraternizing… thing… I'll be fine."

Suikotsu looked up. "It's dark out, maybe Bankotsu should go."

Kagome shook her head again. "I'll only be right outside, I won't leave the perimeter. Again, I'll be fine."

Bankotsu sighed. "Okay, but scream if you see something."

"Bankotsu, I'm not blind, if I do that, all I'll be doing _is_ screaming." Kagome smiled.

"You know what I meant." Bankotsu groaned.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Bankotsu bent down and gave her a chaste kiss. "Be careful, ne?"

Kagome grinned, ignoring the gagging sounds in the background. "I will be." With that, Kagome turned around and walked out.

"Ah, it's so nice out," Kagome took a deep breath, "The nights are nothing like this back in Tokyo." She sighed and walked along the edge of the cave.

When Kagome found a nice sized boulder she sat down. "Bankotsu and I started our relationship under the stars…"

"Bankotsu? I never would've taken you as one who would go for murders." A voice came from behind Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, I know what you're going to say: "You didn't update for over a month, and you're leaving a cliff hanger?" Sorry, but it was way too tempting. An author should try to keep their readers hooked, right? Oh, and just to clarify, Sesshoumaru is not Kagome's "new" friend I mentioned in the previous chapter.

I'm so sorry about the long delay, as I've said in my earlier author's note, I've had a lot to cope with, so please forgive me. I'll try to update sooner next time. Gomen nasai! Oh, and love you all! Ja ne!

Japanese Dictionary:

Gomen ne: Sorry  
Enjoi: Enjoy  
Shichinintai: Seven man group  
Hanyou: Half demon  
-chan: Name suffix usually used for younger females  
Youkai: Demon  
Miko: Priestess/ Shrine Maiden  
-dono: Name suffix, derived from tono, meaning lord  
Sugoi: Wow  
Koinu: Puppy  
Hai: Yes  
Ningen: Human  
Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls  
Ne: Common question (used at the end of sentences)


	15. Her Kagome

A/N: Yes, as many of you guessed, the visitor is Kikyou, obviously. Eck! No! It's Naraku! Argh! Okay, just kidding. I'm a little spontaneous right now, gomen. I went back and got rid of all the review corners and edited a little too, so now if this story is taken off Fanfiction, it won't be because of the review corner. And for those who want to know, I now have one of those hundred themed drabbles up for this pairing. I would like it if you'd check it out and tell me what you think.

Oh, and to make up for last time, I'll try and make this chapter longer. Unfortunately, we switched cable/internet providers and for some reason I don't have internet connection upstairs, which is where I write my story. I was waiting, but I decided it was taking too long so I'm rewriting what I have done down here and continuing from there. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I no own.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Bankotsu bent down and gave her a chaste kiss. "Be careful, ne?"_

_Kagome grinned, ignoring the gagging sounds in the background. "I will be." With that, Kagome turned around and walked out. _

_"Ah, it's so nice out," Kagome took a deep breath, "The nights are nothing like this back in Tokyo." She sighed and walked along the edge of the cave._

_When Kagome found a nice sized boulder she sat down. "Bankotsu and I started our relationship under the stars…" _

_"Bankotsu? I never would've taken you as one who would go for murders." A voice came from behind Kagome. _

* * *

Kagome jumped up and whirled around, "Kikyou?" 

"Kagome." Kikyou regarded her coolly.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Kikyou glared at her but looked away and to the stars. "Inuyasha…"

"What?" Kagome blinked, "Inuyasha isn't here…" something clicked in Kagome's head when Kikyou stared at her blankly, "Oh! You mean…" Kagome looked away, "I couldn't care less about the mutt, Kikyou, if you want him, you can have him."

As always, Kikyou's face remained impassive, completely hiding her boiling anger, "You don't seem to understand."

Kagome looked at Kikyou with a calculating expression, "What do you mean?"

Kikyou merely stared at the futuristic girl.

"Kikyou, you're right, I really don't understand. What about Inuyasha?"

"Why?"

Kagome was taken aback for a second, was Kikyou challenging her question? It took a few moments for Kikyou's real meaning to sink in. "Oh, you mean… Why do I not like Inuyasha?"

Kikyou made no indication that she was right or wrong, but instead looked back toward the stars.

"I see…" Kagome said thoughtfully, somehow she knew that she was right. Perhaps the connection between incarnate and reincarnate was stronger than previously thought. "I just don't love him any more; I don't really think I ever have. As much as I hate to say it, I think that my own feelings for him were left over from your feelings."

Kikyou listened to Kagome without looking at her. Kagome took this as a signal to keep on going.

"Bankotsu… well, okay, so it wasn't expected or anything, I mean even I have to admit that he has killed many, many innocents. I'm certain, though, that he has only done so in order to maintain his and his brother's lives."

Kikyou turned and looked at her reincarnate, her eyes narrowing, "I could not care less about your relationship with Bankotsu."

Kagome blinked, "Oh, I'm… sorry?"

Kikyou's eyes began showing her anger. "Do you realize what this means for me?"

Kagome tried her best to understand what Kikyou was talking about, but simply couldn't. "I'm sorry, I—"

For the first time, Kikyou's emotional armor cracked, "Inuyasha no longer looks at me like I am the original! He looks at me like _I'm_ the copy!" Kikyou quickly drew her hand back and slapped Kagome, knocking her to the ground, "He was supposed to come to _me_ willingly! Not by some kind of fault! Inuyasha was supposed to choose me over you, not you choose someone else over him!"

Kagome stared wide eyed at the undead miko, a hand softly caressing her slightly swollen cheek. 'Is Kikyou… _crying_?' Kagome felt a strike of empathy for her incarnate, finding it hard to be angry with the woman.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu's voice was heard echoing through the dark.

Kikyou stiffened and turned around to walk away, "We'll finish this later."

Kagome sighed and watched Kikyou disappear into the night, "I think I'm beginning to understand her."

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Bankotsu asked when he saw her.

Kagome smiled and stood up with Bankotsu's help. "I'm fine! I just tripped."

Bankotsu eyed her warily but lead her back to the cave, "Whatever, it's late, let's get to bed."

* * *

Sango sat idly by the fire. Soon, absentmindedly, she began to polish her large bone boomerang. 

"Sango?" Miroku asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Sango blinked in surprise, but shook her head once she regained her composure. "No, I was just thinking about Kagome. I honestly think that Kagome is the kind of person who is born with that natural instinct of taking care of children. I know I'm not ready to take care of kids; I never have been good with them. I guess… I guess I kind of envy her."

Miroku laughed and sat down next to her, "My dear Sango, all women have that instinct. Some women just take longer to realize it. Many don't even realize they have motherly instincts until they're holding their first child in their arms for the very first time."

"No," Sango shook her head, "Kagome's different, it emanates from her. That's the only reason that this group has stayed together so long, Kagome emanates this… I don't know… this _aura _that just makes you feel so safe and loved. It's like her purpose is to take care of others."

"Hm." Miroku mused, "You know, once while talking to Kagome-chan, she mentioned how much she looked up to you and how she wanted to be strong like you. She regrets not being able to help fight with us too well."

Sango laughed, "That is so like her."

"My point is," Miroku continued, "people are better at some things than others, it's just life. That's not to say that you can't do some thing, but not as well as they can." Miroku paused before adding, "Plus, to compare Kagome's maternal instincts to another's is unfair, it is probably true her purpose in life is to take care of others, and to compare your skill to someone's who is meant to do that kind of thing can only lead to self loathe." Miroku sweat dropped, "If that made any sense."

Sango laughed, "Yes, surprisingly, it did." When she stopped laughing she looked over at Miroku, "Thanks, Miroku, you really made me feel better."

The two felt their faces being pulled together and both felt as if they couldn't stop it, and neither of them wanted to.

"What's for dinner?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, ruining the moment.

Sango and Miroku immediately pulled apart and Sango looked away, "Well… since Kagome has her backpack, there's not much to really make… I think we have some left over…" her voice faded off when she saw Shippou sleeping peacefully and his small stomach jutting up as if well feed, "I'll go hunt."

As Sango left, Miroku sighed and got up too, "I'm going to look for some herbs." As he walked away he though angrily, "Thanks a lot Inuyasha."

And Inuyasha, our resident oblivious hanyou being ever dedicated to his role, was oblivious to what had just transpired—or _almost_ transpired— and slinked into a tree and sulked.

* * *

Kagome sat thoughtfully as she stirred the stew she had concocted for dinner. There were many good sides to her meeting Bankotsu: She met her soul mate, she was bringing a new life into the world, she has seen the world from a different prospective, came to terms with the fact she never really loved Inuyasha, she finally began to understand what her mother went through everyday, and somehow, was becoming a master chef. 

"Oi, Kagome, you alright?" Bankotsu asked from the other side of the cave. In his curiosity, he had stopped shining Banryuu and stared at her questioningly from his lazy sitting position.

"Eh?" Kagome asked in surprise, snapping out of her reverie. "Oh, yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about all the good that came from meeting you."

Bankotsu grinned, "Did you think about the fact you get to live with and have the baby of the most sexiest man in the world?"

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. "It must've slipped my mind."

Bankotsu frowned playfully, "Then I've failed my duty, I must make you reacquainted with the fact." He carefully put Banryuu to the side and stalked over to Kagome like a cat stalking it's prey.

Kagome laughed and waggled her finger at him, "Ah, ah, ah! You wouldn't want to tackle me around the fire and plus, what if you hurt the baby?"

"Hmph," Bankotsu pouted jokingly, "Fine, deprive me of both sex and kisses, see if I care."

"You obviously do if you're pouting about it." Kagome commented.

"Oh, that's wonderful, the mother of my child denying me love and rubbing salt into the wound. Classic." Bankotsu turned his back to her.

Kagome sighed, put the wooden spoon to the side and silently made her way over to her lover.

"You know you can—" Bankotsu was cut off by Kagome pressing her lips to his.

"Okay, that's going to take some getting used to…" Renkotsu muttered as he walked in on the make out session.

Kagome jumped from Bankotsu in surprise. Bankotsu groaned, "She finally gives me some love and you have to come and ruin it."

Renkotsu rolled his eye and walked to the fire to look at the stew. "How's it doing?"

Kagome hurried over and quickly began stirring it. "It'll be another hour or so."

"Joy."

"Oi, wench, when's the food going to be done?" Jakotsu shouted as he entered the cave.

Kagome sweat dropped and Bankotsu growled in anger, "If you had been here five seconds earlier, then you would've heard that it will be done in an hour. And her name is Kagome. _KA-GO-ME_!"

Kagome began laughing in spite of herself. The three men accompanying her failed to see what she found so funny.

"What?" Bankotsu snapped, edgy from being interrupted earlier.

Kagome tried to stop but to no avail, "It's just, that, just now," she wiped her eyes, "you reminded me so much of me. I've said that exact thing so many times, I should wonder if I've never said it to you!" Kagome smiled fondly at him. To this Jakotsu began imitating gagging.

Bankotsu smacked Jakotsu over the head, causing him to fall to the ground, never once looking away from the woman he loved.

Renkotsu walked over to a seclude corner, away from the spectacle. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 'At this rate, I'll never get any vital information.'

* * *

Sango carefully carried the two rabbits she caught back to the camp. Frustration erupting through out her whole body. 'Damn Inuyasha! Why can't he stop taking his crappy love life out on other people? It's his own damn fault that Kagome left him, and if Kikyou had any sense, she would too!' she snorted in anger, 'I was THIS close! I would've had Miroku to myself; I would've had my claim on him! He would never ask another woman to have his child; he would never even _look_ at another woman.' Bitter tears made their way into her eyes and spilled over her cheek, "He would've saw how much I love him," Sango allowed herself to fall to her knees and cry for the lost moment that she had craved so much. 

Time had passed. Sango could not tell you how much time had passed any more than she could tell you how many tears she had wept, "Kagome, I now understand how much of an annoyance Inuyasha was to you." More tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her beloved friend who she claimed as a sister.

"Oh, Kagome, what would you think of me? Lying on the ground weeping for a mere moment. I'm pathetic. Look at all you've gone through; meeting the man you love in secrecy, carrying his child for months before having the comfort of knowing if he would still except you, carrying the burden all on your own, never once leaning on anyone else. You took it, you bore with it. How much I pale in comparison to you! I actually was _jealous_ of you and what you have gained! The shining example of what I want with Miroku: a happy family. I'm so pathetic."

"Sango," a voice called out, "don't say that."

Sango looked up in surprise. "Ka-Kagome?" Sango rubbed her eyes, convinced it was an illusion, a mere mirage, however; it was no such thing, in front of her stood Kagome.

Kagome shook her head, reading her mind, "No, I'm not the real Kagome, but I am Kagome."

"Na-nani?" Sango asked in pure confusion.

Kagome smiled a loving smile and knelt in front of her. "I'm _your_ Kagome. You see, some time ago, when I realized I wouldn't be able to be there for you, Miroku, and Shippou forever, I began looking for a way to somehow be there for you by any means, if not physical. I found an old charm practiced by miko before leaving for wars. They used it to council the villagers who needed guidance while they were gone. As long as I'm alive and you need me, I _will _be there." Kagome lightly caressed Sango's cheek.

"Kagome!" Sango cried and flung herself into her adoptive younger sister's arms.

"Shh, it's all right. Cry all you want." Sango looked up in surprise at "her Kagome", never before had someone told her it was okay to cry. Kagome smiled comfortingly and lightly stroked her hair.

An unidentifiable amount of time went by for Sango before Kagome pulled away ever so slightly, "Sango-chan, it's been awhile, Miroku will be worried about you…"

Sango could tell this Kagome was worried about leaving her if she was in a broken state, "You're right, I should go, thank you so much," Sango hugged Kagome once more, "Thank you so much, I feel… relieved."

Kagome smiled, "I'm glad," after Sango stood up, Kagome looked towards the moon, "if you ever need me and the real me is not available, just call."

Sango nodded, thanked her once more, and began walking away. "Oh, Kagome," she started and turned around, "wi—" Nothing but a couple of sparkling pink lights remained where Kagome was.

Sango smiled, "Take care of yourself."

* * *

Kagome sat idly, staring at the fire that still lightly flickered. 

"Hey, Kagome," Bankotsu quietly urged her out of her reverie.

"Hm?"

"It's getting late and I know you love to take baths. By now the atmosphere will be… er," Bankotsu scratched his head, not keen on using the word "beautiful" or "pretty".

Kagome smiled, "A bath would be lovely,"

Bankotsu grinned and gently helped her up, "Well then, out we go!"

"What about—" Bankotsu produced Kagome's toiletries from behind his back, silencing Kagome for a few seconds. "You had this planned out, didn't you?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in mock accusation.

Bankotsu shrugged as he began walking out of the cave, "Heh, well."

Kagome laughed as she hurried out after him, "Hey, what about the rest of the Shichinintai?"

"They'll be fine," Bankotsu replied, laying a hand across Kagome's shoulders, "they'll just figure we went out for some alone time." Bankotsu raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome lightly smacked him, "Bankotsu, you know how I feel about that! After the baby!"

Bankotsu pouted, "Aw."

Kagome sighed, "I don't even want to deal with Jakotsu when we get back…" Bankotsu laughed, causing Kagome to fold her arms in indignation. "Hey! I really don't! You have it easy, he's trying to _protect_ you, I'm the one he chases around with leather whips!"

Bankotsu stopped, "He did _what_?!"

Kagome sweat dropped and hurried ahead, "Hey, look, I can see the steam from the hot springs!"

"Kagome!"

* * *

Suikotsu entered the cave and set the basket full of herbs on the cabinet, "Kagome-chan? Bankotsu-niisan?" No one answered. "Hm…" Suikotsu shrugged and went further in by the futons. 

"Oh," Suikotsu thought aloud after seeing Kagome's bag knocked over and the bottles of what she called "soap" and "shampoo" missing from their permanent spots outside of the bag "so they went to the springs…" he disregarded it and went about getting ready for bed.

"Kuso!" Suikotsu winced when he tripped over the bag and sent said bag's contents across the room. He scrambled to put all of Kagome's things back in the bag, hoping she wouldn't notice, and if she did she wouldn't get mad.

After a few long moments of hurried collection of the miko's items, Suikotsu had almost everything put away into the seemingly endless pit of a bag. Well, everything except a couple of papers. As Suikotsu began putting them away, a word caught his eye, 'pregnant'. Suikotsu didn't want to pry into Kagome's business; however, this whetted his curiosity. After cautiously looking both ways, Suikotsu opened one of the letters and began reading.

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me! I apologize so very greatly for taking so long. School really does take up most of my time. Plus, if you kill me, who will finish the story? Hm? See, you need me! Oh… and I apologize for the cliffy… I know, I'm horrible. I'm kind of frizzed now, so I'll just send this to Mikako and be on my way. 

Mikako: Alright. All done. Hope everyone enjoys.

Japanese Dictionary

Gomen: Sorry (casual)  
Ne: at the end of sentences, common question (right?, hm?, isn't it?)  
Oi: Hey  
Nani: What  
Miko: Priestess  
Shichinintai: Group of Seven  
-chan: used for people one is familiar with, specifically younger girls (name suffix)  
-niisan: older brother (name suffix)  
Kuso: Shit


	16. My Dear Imouto

A/N: Well, I have a butt load of homework to do, including a time line, studying for a memorization test (and I don't have the material to memorize…), four history topics in story form, a POV letter from WWI, and a few odds and ends make up work. Yeah, my teachers are trying to kill me, why do you ask? Anyway, in my few moments of relaxation this afternoon, I figured I'd get a small start on this chapter of RoTH, so let's do it!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd be Rumiko Takahashi, I'd have written eight different manga series, be extremely rich, live in _Japan_, and I would be one year younger than my parents. Oh the trauma.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Suikotsu entered the cave and set the basket full of herbs on the cabinet, "Kagome-chan? Bankotsu-niisan?" No one answered. "Hm…" Suikotsu shrugged and went further in by the futons. _

_"Oh," Suikotsu thought aloud after seeing Kagome's bag knocked over and the bottles of what she called "soap" and "shampoo" missing from their permanent spots outside of the bag "so they went to the springs…" he disregarded it and went about getting ready for bed. _

_"Kuso!" Suikotsu winced when he tripped over the bag and sent said bag's contents across the room. He scrambled to put all of Kagome's things back in the bag, hoping she wouldn't notice, and if she did she wouldn't get mad. _

_After a few long moments of hurried collection of the miko's items, Suikotsu had almost everything put away into the seemingly endless pit of a bag. Well, everything except a couple of papers. As Suikotsu began putting them away, a word caught his eye, 'pregnant'. Suikotsu didn't want to pry into Kagome's business; however, this whetted his curiosity. After cautiously looking both ways, Suikotsu opened one of the letters and began reading. _

* * *

Kagome giggled as she ran ahead of Bankotsu who carried the articles they brought to the springs with them. 

"Ah!" Kagome sighed in merriment, "That was so relaxing! I really needed that Bankotsu!" she twirled around to face him and waited patiently for him to catch up with her.

Bankotsu laughed at her carefree mood, "I figured you needed something to help calm you down, you've had a lot to deal with lately."

Kagome leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek, "Thank you," With a soft smile, Kagome twirled around again and raced back to the cave, eager to make something to eat.

Bankotsu fondly rolled his eyes at her back, grinning to himself as he quickened his pace to keep up with her.

"Onii-san, Kagome-chan," Suikotsu greeted with a stoic face.

* * *

"Oi wench, about time you got back. What'd you get?" the gruff voice of Inuyasha greeted Sango back to the campsite. 

Sango raised a single eyebrow and angrily strode past him, ignoring his inquiry.

"Hey! I was talking to you, damn it! What the hell!" Inuyasha grumbled as Sango proceeded to skin and prepare what he gathered to be rabbit. "Damn wench, didn't even get enough rabbit for me."

If Sango hadn't had her back turned to Inuyasha, he would've seen the satisfied smirk that formed on her lips. Miroku watched her with a fast eye, 'Sly aren't we. I commend you, Sango dear.'

* * *

"Suikotsu?" Kagome asked, slightly unnerved by his expression. 

"We need to talk." Suikotsu started, producing some papers from his haori.

Bankotsu looked at the doctor assassin in confusion, "Suikotsu? What's this about?" he watched as Suikotsu turned his back and began walking further into the cave, towards the futons where they slept, motioning them to follow.

Kagome, on the other hand, watched in sheer horror when she recognized just what Suikotsu was holding in his hand. For what seemed like hours to Kagome, she seriously considered making a run for it, sprinting for the well and never coming back. However, the choice was made for her when Bankotsu's arm, which was inconveniently looped in hers, tugged her forwards, forcing her to walk straight to her ultimate demise.

"Suikotsu." Bankotsu said in a more demanding tone when the man finally came to a stop in the middle of the futons.

Suikotsu took a deep breath and turned towards them. When his eyes locked onto Kagome's, he already knew what he had read was true, and she knew that he knew. Regardless, he carried on, needing to hear it in words, needing to understand and comprehend just how much information the two withheld.

"Would you like to explain these?" Suikotsu asked, waving the papers in his hand to indicate them.

Bankotsu's brow furrowed, "First of all, they look like paper. Second, I am the leader of this group, and I am the one who makes the inquiries!"

"Bankotsu," Kagome placed her hand on his arm and gently removed her own arm from his, "It's alright, I'll explain." Kagome took two rather reluctant steps forward, using all of her will power not to just turn and bolt. "Those are letters from my friends." Bankotsu blanched when he finally realized what Suikotsu was holding in his hand.

Suikotsu nodded, "As I assumed, would you explain the contents though?"

Kagome took a deep breath in, "Yes, I will. It is… true. I am pregnant, five months to be exact." Kagome gulped and closed her eyes, expecting Suikotsu to explode on her at any second.

Suikotsu let out an indecipherable sigh and sunk down onto a futon. "Please, tell me how this came to be. Is there anything else that you are withholding from us?"

Bankotsu, being a guy and constantly having his head in the gutter and trying to lighten the mood slightly, began, "You want to know how Kagome got pregnant? Well, if you really want to hear the story…"

Kagome just shook her head at him and started, "There really isn't any other information than that. Everything we told you was the truth, except we didn't mention just quite what caused the whole problem."

Suikotsu nodded, obviously in deep thought, "That explains a lot… you being sick in the mornings, why Inuyasha reacted to the extent that he did, and your change in size…" Suikotsu wisely decided to fade off there after realizing what he said last.

Kagome looked down, allowing her bangs to fall in front of her eyes, "Please understand why we didn't tell you. We… I was scared, I had no idea what to do, and after Inuyasha's reaction… I thought maybe you would react similarly. And being pregnant… I'd be a wea—"

"BITCH!" the feral screech came from behind them, "I KNEW IT!" Jakotsu's voice fell down to a threatening soft tone, one that tore into Kagome's heart with every word, "You seduced onii-san, played with his head, and now that you're pregnant, you have him tied around your little finger."

"Jakotsu! That's enough!" Bankotsu growled, his eyes blazing in anger.

Jakotsu looked at him in shock then diverted his eyes to the trembling form of the miko behind him when he heard a soft whimpering. Jakotsu's eyes widened when he saw shining tears roll down the cheeks of the broken girl. Jakotsu shook his head and just turned on his heel and left.

Kagome's tears increased in numbers when she saw the pink kimono flapping in its owner's retreat. Bankotsu returned to his lover's side and wrapped her in his arms.

'This turned out more beneficial than I originally thought it would,' a smirk flashed from the shadows before Renkotsu made a retreat, unseen.

* * *

"_Daddy! Daddy! Look it, look it!" the young girl with pigtails clapped excitedly and pointed at a bright purple star, "isn't it pretty?"_

_The Japanese man smiled down at his daughter after looking up at the rare occurrence in Tokyo, "Yes Kagome, it is very pretty, just like you."_

_Kagome giggled happily at the compliment and raised her hands, signaling that she wanted to sit upon her father's broad shoulders, "Why's it so bright?"_

_Her father thought for a second before replying, "Because it is happy."_

"_Why is it happy daddy?"_

"_Because it found its purpose."_

"_What's its purpose?"_

"_Its purpose is to watch over a little girl."_

_Kagome leaned forward excitedly and leaned her head on her father's, "Who's star is it daddy?"_

"_Why, yours, Kagome dear. It's you're very own guardian star."_

"_Wow!" Kagome gasped in amazement, "Does everyone have a star? Do you and mommy? What about the baby that mommy's going to have?"_

_Her father laughed, "Of course dear, everyone has a guardian star that shines only for them._

"Even Jakotsu," Kagome whispered, waking herself up out of her soft slumber. Kagome carefully pulled herself out of Bankotsu's hold and crawled out of their futon. She scanned the room for the feminine warrior, but found his futon empty. Worried, Kagome softly padded down the corridor of the cave and began searching for the said man. She didn't have to look far, for right outside the cave sat Jakotsu, staring quietly up at the stars. Kagome silently approached him and sat down beside him, trying not to make her presence too pronounced. To her surprise, Jakotsu did not move to leave her company, even though he obviously noticed her presence.

Jakotsu was the one to break the silence, "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

Kagome looked at him in utter shock before replying, "Y-yeah… they-they are."

"I find them rather relaxing." Jakotsu admitted.

Kagome, feeling more comfortable now, smiled as she looked up at the white speckled black sheet, "My father used to tell me that everyone had their own guardian star to look over them. I have one, even you have one."

"Huh." Jakotsu mused.

"I'm… sorry." Kagome mumbled, trying so hard to amend the fragile trust that the two had just barely begun building.

Jakotsu shook his head, "At that moment… when I heard your broken whimpers and saw your tears… I realized something, and I just wasn't all too ready to accept that I realized it, if you understand?" When Kagome nodded her understanding, Jakotsu continued, "I wasn't ready to accept the fact that there are people out there, besides us in the Shichinintai who would accept one of us, love one of us, without any secret motive. When I saw you cry… I realized how much you loved Bankotsu… and how much you wanted to love us too. I guess… it unnerved me, really. I've never encountered anything like that."

Kagome's eyes filled with an emotion that Jakotsu couldn't identify, "Are you… what are you trying to say, exactly?"

Jakotsu it his lip, reluctant to bruise his pride even more than he had already by outright saying it, "I'm saying… that I… am… ssss… sor- sor-sorrrrrrrrr… I'm saying that I'm _sorr-_ I'm sorry. And… I… _accept_ you… and your… child as members of our family… the Shichinintai."

The emotion in Kagome's eyes became more pronounced and easier to identify for Jakotsu as she suddenly launched herself into his arms. "You don't know how entirely happy you just made me," Kagome mumbled into his neck, warm tears soaking into his skin.

"H-hey now! And if you're so happy, why are you crying?" Jakotsu asked lightly trying to pry her off of him.

"I'm not crying! No, no, they're tears of happiness. It just… it means so much to hear you say that you accept me as your family, I don't even feel as though I deserve such an honor!"

After hearing the happiness choked words Jakotsu gave up on prying the petite woman off of him and hesitantly returned her hug, "Uhm… sure…"

Kagome smiled against his neck and slowly pulled away, "I'll prove to you that you didn't make a mistake! I'll prove that I'm worth being in your family!"

Jakotsu felt an odd pulling at the corners of his lips, "You're a passionate one, aren't you?" he finally gave into his smile, "You know, now that we're past the whole Bankotsu thing, I think we'll get along just fine."

Kagome grinned, "I think so too." She glanced back towards the sky and noticed that the curtain of night was getting lighter every minute and the colors changing from dark navies to lighter, warmer tones. "I should start working on breakfast…"

"I'll help you, I suppose… nothing better to do."

"You don't have to, you know. I imagine you're tired."

"Pssh, missing one night of sleep, I've gone weeks without sleep, one little night can't stop me!" Jakotsu boasted, standing up and rubbing his hands together.

Kagome laughed and shook her head, "Well, if you insist…"

"Oh, I do. Now we shall bare our abilities and come head to head in a battle of the cooks!" Jakotsu's eyes caught a gleam as he ran into the room, alight with the passion of a competition.

Kagome sweat dropped, "Huh… I'm not sure which is scarier… when he hated me or when he likes me… I didn't even know he could cook.

He couldn't.

* * *

Bankotsu was roused from his sleep by a wonderful smell… and something god awful smelling. Bankotsu stretched and got out of his futon, not sure whether to look forward to breakfast, or just go back to sleep and hope it goes away. 

"Wyaaa! Jakotsu! Put it out, put it out!" he could hear Kagome wail frantically. Slowly the gears in Bankotsu brain began turning and slowly, Bankotsu's pace picked up to a run. Explicit scenes of Jakotsu spinning a pregnant Kagome tied to a spit over a fire playing through his head.

"Jakotsu! Don't eat Kagome!" Bankotsu hollered as he ran into the entrance cavern where they usually resided and cooked, one could call it their kitchen/living room.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked from the opening. She was waving a wet cloth, coaxing some black smoke out of their little abode.

"I wouldn't eat imouto… what's gotten into your head onii-san?" Jakotsu asked innocently.

"Imouto…?" Bankotsu decided that he was dreaming. It was all one big dream and if he pinched himself all would be normal; Jakotsu would be trying to kill Kagome and would be convinced that she was a conniving woman trying to seduce his leader.

"Jakotsu kind of charred our meat so… looks like we're going vegetarian for breakfast," Kagome provided as she was finally satisfied with the air in the cave and quit waving the cloth around.

"But, imouto's cooking is so delicious, it won't really matter, now would it?" Jakotsu practically sang the words.

"Dear god, what hellish dimension did Kami-sama send me to?"

Kagome laughed heartily, "Jakotsu and I have come to an understanding." She explained, being ever so helpful to poor Bankotsu's short circuiting brain, "We made amends in a way… and became friends."

Jakotsu nodded heartily, "You wouldn't believe how cute imouto is! You certainly picked the perfect woman!" he sang as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders. If Bankotsu ever felt so close to fainting, it was now.

Suikotsu decided to make his entrance at that point in time. He simply raised an eyebrow, shook his head and walked to the designated eating area and began filling his stomach with Kagome's delicacies.

"What the hell happened in the past two hours?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, and this chapter is finished. Yay! Now, to explain this, you got to understand, once Jakotsu is able to get over the whole "Gah! You're a bitch who's trying to seduce and steal onii-san from me!" thing, he and Kagome are like the two bestest (yes, I meant bestest) friends in the whole world. See, the way I see it, they have the right personalities that they can easily fit together in a comfortable and close friendship as soon as Jakotsu gets over his possessiveness, all goes smoothly, and fast. Yes, you may notice a trend in my writings, pretty much any Banome I write will have JakotsuxKagome sibling relationships, it just fits. Ah, and, uhm, don't kill me. See, I updated. See? Update! Yay! Party time equals now. Huh, huh? One word: school. That's my main excuse. Then there's that hell hole of a work I work at that I am quitting (yes, yay me), and of course my crappy love life in which I am falling in love with a guy who doesn't care and doesn't notice how most of his actions cause me a lot of emotional pain, but I digress. I updated, by the way, did you notice?

Mikako Kazuke: Well I've edited it and the grammar has been fixed. HAPPY!!! I'm so glad she updated.

Japanese Dictionary:

Onii-san: Older Brother  
-chan: name suffix (close friends, usually girls)  
Oi: Hey  
Haori: Shirt  
Miko: Shrine Maiden/ Priestess  
Shichinintai: Seven man group  
Imouto: Younger sister  
Kami-sama: God


	17. The Once Magnificent Beast

A/N: Hm, well, Marching Band is starting up again, and maybe I should try and get to work on this. I feel bad that I get lazy with updating so much, but I'm lacking any inspiration. Sorry everyone! Not much to say otherwise, so I'll just get to work. It's Mambo Time!

Disclaimer: Characters and like aren't mine, just the storyline. The rest is all Rumiko Takahashi's. Plus, I'm not making any money off of this, it's all entertainment purposes, 'cause we who support odd pairings need this sustenance, we _thrive_ off it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Kagome laughed heartily, "Jakotsu and I have come to an understanding." She explained, being ever so helpful to poor Bankotsu's short circuiting brain, "We made amends in a way… and became friends."_

_Jakotsu nodded heartily, "You wouldn't believe how cute imouto is! You certainly picked the perfect woman!" he sang as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders. If Bankotsu ever felt so close to fainting, it was now. _

_Suikotsu decided to make his entrance at that point in time. He simply raised an eyebrow, shook his head and walked to the designated eating area and began filling his stomach with Kagome's delicacies._

"_What the hell happened in the past two hours?"_

* * *

It was pitch black, and even though his eyes had long since adjusted to the dark, Renkotsu still had trouble making his way through the forest. He growled in frustration when he lost his balance to another tree root. 'He better make this worth the trip,' Renkotsu thought angrily as he slashed his way through the thick foliage. 

After a handful of more antagonizing moments, Renkotsu finally fought his way though the over populated woodlands, he came to the edge of the area and the dense forest become thinner and thinner until the trees just stopped. He looked around the clearing when his eyes fell on a white baboon, or, rather, a white baboon pelt.

"Renkotsu, so good of you to come." a detached voice greeted him.

The pale man approached the other man slowly and looked down at him, "I bring information regarding the miko, Kagome."

A flash could be seen where the eyes of the baboon should've been at the name. "So you've said."

Renkotsu could tell this was the real Naraku rather than one of the puppets he usually sent. 'He's being cautious.' "As I've told you before, Kagome and Bankotsu, have been courting."

Naraku nodded, "Indeed. A mismatched pairing, wouldn't you agree?"

Renkotsu didn't remark on the baboon pelt-wearing man's comment but continued, "Well, it seems that their relationship is much deeper than I previously perceived."

"Oh?" the dark man questioned, Renkotsu could almost see him raising an eyebrow, "How much deeper?"

"The miko is pregnant with his child. Apparently five months pregnant."

It was dead silent for a moment before Renkotsu could hear a soft laughter that became louder with each passing second. In one mere minute, Naraku's laughter filled the area, echoing out and back into the forest that Renkotsu had been fighting his way through. "This is good news to hear," Naraku began after he stopped laughing, though its echoes could still be heard, "What happier event could happen to a couple then a baby? Perhaps I should get them a gift when the baby comes."

Renkotsu was growing impatient and restless, in a few hours the rest of the Shichinintai would be waking up, "Am I to assume that I'll be awarded for my services?"

Naraku stopped mid-muse and nodded dismissively. "Of course, such valuable information should be rewarded with something of equal value," Movement was visible under the baboon pelt and seconds later an arm was revealed and reached out to Renkotsu. Renkotsu put his hand out and accepted the small shards that fell into his hand. "Will that be satisfactory?"

Renkotsu allowed a crooked, satisfied grin to stretch out on his lips as he pocketed the shards, "Very well, I shall take my leave then, Naraku." Once Renkotsu turned to take said leave, Naraku disappeared, leaving no trace that he was ever there—except, perhaps a hint of scent.

"Keep in touch, Renkotsu," the no longer present man's voice whispered around him. Renkotsu resisted the urge to shiver as he hurried back through the forest.

* * *

Kagome's eyes flew open and her hands reached down to her stomach. Sure enough, it was there. 

"Bankotsu, Bankotsu!" Kagome roughly pushed into his side, trying to wake him up.

"Whaddaya want 'Gome?" Bankotsu slurred, still asleep.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome whispered loudly again. Her only response was him snuggling deeper into the futon.

Kagome puffed her cheeks up, grabbed his hand, and pressed it against her stomach, lightly guiding it to the spot. This method seemed to be effective.

Bankotsu's eyes slowly opened, "What's… that?" he said slowly, all sleep leaving his eyes.

"The baby's kicking," Kagome explained, a small smile touched her lips.

"Is… that… bad?" Bankotsu asked carefully.

Kagome's smile stretched, "No, it means everything is going as planned."

Bankotsu smiled and concentrated more on that little thumping feeling from the other side of Kagome's skin, "Kicking, huh? So it's a fighter, just like its dad." Bankotsu grinned proudly. Kagome simply laughed and relished in the fruits of being pregnant.

"Oi! Shuddup o'er there!" Jakotsu half shouted from his face down position in his own futon.

"Who's the leader here?!"

* * *

'Damn it!' Renkotsu thought suddenly realizing an obstacle. Kagome's powers didn't even come to mind when he accepted the jewel shards from Naraku. If he were to go back in the cave now, Kagome would sense the extra shards and immediately report it to her lover. What was the point of getting a reward for his work, if only to have them taken from him? Not only that, but the extra shards would lead to questions on his dependability. 

"Bankotsu!" Renkotsu could faintly hear Kagome calling his leader in a rushed voice. This was definitely not the time to go back in, especially with his new "toys". He scanned the area before dashing back into the woods.

* * *

Kagome nuzzled Bankotsu's shoulder slightly, half listening to his fantasy rants of what life will be like for them once the baby was born, and half thinking about what she needed to get done before the baby came along. 

"I want a boy!" Bankotsu suddenly proclaimed.

Kagome looked up at Bankotsu for a second before laughing, "Well, we can't control what gender the baby will be Bankotsu, I hope you'll love it just as much if we have a baby girl."

Bankotsu suddenly looked offended, "Of… of course I would! My little girl would have the best of the best!"

Kagome snorted but wrapped her arms around him, "I know she would." 'Wow, Bankotsu really gets worked up about this, I didn't think he'd be so interested in having a family.'

"Is something on your mind? 'Cause you're not really listening to me, are you?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry Bankotsu, you know I want to, and I kind of am—but I'm kind of distracted, that's all."

"Oh?" Bankotsu looked concerned, "With what?"

Kagome pulled away from him at this and folded her hands in her lap, "Bankotsu, I think we should try going… to my home."

Jakotsu and Renkotsu looked really interested on this comment and began paying attention, in that rather conspicuous way that they sometimes do. Kagome eyed them before continuing.

"Well… it's just, uhm… you know…"

"Oi, you two, out!" Bankotsu dismissed them after noticing Kagome's discomfort with the two listening.

Jakotsu whined, "But, _Ani,_" Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at him, effectively silencing him. "Alright, alright, I got it. I'm going." Jakotsu dejectedly left the area.

Bankotsu turned his attention back to Kagome, "You mean… you want me to go to the future?"

Kagome nodded, "They have really good technology and it would help check up on the baby to make sure everything is going alright," she paused to bite her lip, "and you should meet my family and see where I grew up."

Bankotsu wasn't so sure he liked this idea, family wasn't his favorite subject, especially after his own family experiences. "I don't think that's… a good idea."

"Bankotsu, if not for me, do it for your baby," Kagome pleaded, "Everything is different in this time, and it might mess up its development, and I want to make sure it's healthy."

"Right… right…" Bankotsu drew out, "Alright, I… I guess it wouldn't hurt to… er… try…" Bankotsu offered, not liking it when Kagome was upset.

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "I'm not even sure if you would be able to go anyway; all the times we tried, only Inuyasha was able to get through."

Bankotsu eyes darkened at this, a new fire of hate and jealousy burned deep inside him, "We'll see about that."

Suddenly, Kagome wasn't so sure if she should've mentioned the Inuyasha bit to him. She slowly pulled away, "But, if you hold me tight… maybe the well will have no choice but to take you with me. Plus, you have that jewel shard in your neck as it is, and that should help." The contenance of a Bankotsu Kagome hadn't seen for a long time appeared, making her feel a little uneasy. "Bankotsu?"

The once ruthless killer looked down at the woman he loved and forced himself to calm down, "Right. Tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow, alright?"

Kagome offered a slightly shaken smile and hugged him, "Thank you."

* * *

Kikyou eyed the area around her heavily, inspecting every little detail. "Naraku," Nothing responded to her. "Naraku, I know you're there, damn it, now show yourself!"

"Feisty as always, Kikyou," a detached voice greeted at last.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked, the dark aura of the man causing her nerves to stand on end.

Naraku laughed, "I have information for you."

Kikyou's fists clenched tighter, "I've about had it with you and your information Naraku."

"Still not taking too kindly to Kagome leaving your precious Inu?" Kikyou chose to remain silent to his inquiries. "I see. Then, you wouldn't care to know that Kagome went back to your pathetic mutt."

Kikyou's eyes widened at this, "What? That's impossible, she said… she's not—"

"What you need to learn, Kikyou, is that you should never listen to those who do not know their own hearts," he paused for a moment, "I thought you of all people would know this."

In one blink's time, Kikyou had her arrow poised and aimed for the skin of the once magnificent white baboon and the filth under its fur. "I do not need to hear _your_ preaching," she drew the arrow back more, making the bowstring taut. "And _you_ of all people should know of the human heart, _Onigumo_."

Naraku bristled at the mention of his former name, "I am _NARAKU_!" It was a battle between the enraged auras, the air around them charging with the clashing powers. The two stood staring the other down, daring each other to make the first move, the tension around them rising every second.

"You're not worth my time, Naraku." Kikyou dismissed, no longer in the mood for a battle.

Naraku laughed, "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Don't think that I'm going to play your little games Naraku," Kikyou replied, walking away, "You're up to something, anyone can see it. When I find out what, it'll be over."

* * *

Renkotsu growled. These things never seemed to work for him. Finally, he gets his big break, and then the tables spin on him. It was as if some greater force was out there, watching him, and making him miserable. 

"Fukurokuju, why do you hate me?" Renkotsu murmured as he sat in a tree trying to think of where to hide his shards. He closed his eyes in deep thought as he scanned his mind's eye for any plausible place.

"Inuyasha, just shut up already!" a female voice yelled out.

"Make me, wench!" the unmistakable yelp of Inuyasha shouted back.

A very audible growl was heard, "Ever since Kagome left, you've been acting like—"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!"

Renkotsu carefully leaned over the branch to peer down on the group that the miko once traveled with, the Inutachi. Unfortunately, one with youkai hearing, can sense these kind of movements.

"Inuyasha! Do not treat Kagome like that! She had ever re—" the Taijiya reprimanded.

Inuyasha shoved his hand in her face, "Shut up for a second!"

Apparently, the woman did not appreciate this gesture, "Don't tell me to shut up! You listen to me, you asshole! That was entirely your own damn fault and if you can't deal with it then you should have thought about that, _before you broke Kagome's heart!_"

This proved to be beneficial to distracting Inuyasha from what he sensed, "Hey, back off! You have no room to talk!"

Renkotsu silently thanked which ever god had sent that small bout of luck and stayed completely still as the group slowly made its way away from the tree he was in. He released the breath he was holding when the shouting of the taijiya faded into nothing.

Suddenly a small grin fell onto his lips, "So… the hanyou still has feelings for the miko, huh?" a malice filled laugh escaped his throat. "This will all play out into my plans.

* * *

"Oh, Renkotsu!" Kagome greeted, "Where have you been?" 

Renkotsu shrugged, "Out, no where special. I went to the springs…"

Kagome smiled, though her brow furrowed slightly when she noticed his clothes looked dirty, "That sounds nice…" Kagome stopped to taste the stew she was making, "Lunch should be ready soon…"

Renkotsu nodded.

"Kagomeeeee!" Jakotsu whined from her side, "Please let me have some!"

Kagome laughed but smacked his hand with her wooden ladle, "Not until it's done, Jak!" The effeminate man pouted before going off to a corner to sulk.

The flame controlling assassin glanced at the miko through the corner of his eye, she was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He knew what he wanted, and he was willing to sacrifice anything to get it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's a little short, sorry guys. I just couldn't make the chapter longer. And yes, Renkotsu found somewhere to hide his shards, it's not some random plot hole, it'll be revealed later. Oh, and, as always, sorry for not updating for like… ever. Ne, please review then! I do love and appreciate your reviews so much! I'll upload this after checking it real quick and fix it later after Mikako checks it for me, okay? I just want to get it up asap, so please ignore my immediate mistakes!

Mikako: Well..All done with looking at it and only a few mistakes could be found. Have a great day! Ja Ne!

Miko- priestess  
Oi- Hey!  
Fukurokuju- god of happiness, wealth and longevity of the seven lucky gods in the Shinto religion.  
Youkai- Demon  
Taijiya- Demon slayer  
Hanyou- Half Demon


	18. Goodbye, Inuyasha

A/N: Alright, I finally have my muse back, so let's get this ball rolling, shall we?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

_"Kagomeeeee!" Jakotsu whined from her side, "Please let me have some!"_

_Kagome laughed but smacked his hand with her wooden ladle, "Not until it's done, Jak!" The effeminate man pouted before going off to a corner to sulk._

_The flame controlling assassin glanced at the miko through the corner of his __eye;__ she was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He knew what he wanted, and he was willing to sacrifice anything to get it._

* * *

Kagome quickly went over her check list mentally, making sure that she had everything that she needed. "Alright, Bankotsu, you ready?" she glanced over to her beloved and found him propping himself up against the stone wall of the cavern. She smiled and shook her head, "You know, Bankotsu, it might not be a good idea for you to take Banryuu with you…" 

Bankotsu immediately scoffed, "Like hell I'm going anywhere without Banryuu."

Kagome groaned, "Fine, fine. You can take it with us, but you can't bring it outside of my house, okay?"

Bankotsu eyed her uneasily but reluctantly agreed, "Fine." A bright smile fell upon Kagome's lips as she linked arms with the assassin.

"Can I please come along!? _Please_?" Jakotsu's shrill voice greeted them.

Kagome patted his arm, "I'm sorry, Jakotsu, but you can't. You need to take care of things while we're gone, okay?"

The effeminate man pouted but made no move to follow them as they went on their way. "'Bye everyone! We'll be back soon!" Kagome waved her hand energetically before turning away from the men.

Their trip was made mostly in silence, a somewhat heavy tension falling between the two. Kagome glanced nervously over at Bankotsu, 'What is he thinking? Is he mad?' She tried fruitlessly to read his expression. She mentally sighed and glanced around her, admiring the beautiful foliage that existed in the time. Over all, the scene was much more beautiful than in her time: the plants were lusher, the air was clearer, and the colors were multiple times more vibrant. She mused to herself, 'Only a few months ago I would've wished that the nature in my time was as breath taking, but it seems now I'm bound to this time.' The full flora around her began thinning out before fading into a clearing; in the center of that clearing: an old well.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Kagome murmured as she released Bankotsu's arm. Perhaps Inuyasha was right in a sense; running around with Bankotsu was the stupidest thing she had ever done. She didn't regret it for a second though. 'Good can even come from stupid things,' she gently laid a hand on her protruding stomach, 'I figured _he_ of all people would know that.'

_"I guess that saves the relationship from being one sided." _Kagome glanced over to the place they had their first kiss. She smiled, Bankotsu may have been distant from her at the moment, but she didn't doubt his love for a second.

"Are we going?" Bankotsu asked in a voice that was teetering between bored and annoyed.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, 'But just because I don't doubt him doesn't mean I'm not going to get annoyed.' "Okay, what's up, Mister? You've been acting… very…" she grunted and threw her hands up when she found herself unable to think of the word.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The miko rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest, wincing when her finger came in contact with the metal armor, "Oh, please! Don't give me that! You've had a bad attitude since we left, so spill!"

Bankotsu's brow rose, "Spill what?"

Kagome groaned and threw her arms up, "You are impossible! You and Inuyasha both are—"

Kagome was interrupted when Bankotsu slammed her into a tree, "DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT-THAT _THING_!" His grip was so tight on her shoulders that his arms were shaking.

Brown eyes stared up at him in utter stupefaction, "Ban… Bankotsu?"

The grip on her shoulders was removed suddenly, as if she had burned him. He looked away quickly, "I-I'm sorry, Kagome… I really… I mean—God, I'm so sorry."

Kagome looked down and stepped away from the tree, "Just… just tell me what's up, please? You're acting really weird."

Bankotsu winced at the wavering in her voice, realizing he was the cause of it, "I… I just. I'm not good with families, okay? I doubt your family wants you to be marrying some cold blooded killer. And they're right to!" he stared at his hands in shame, "Look at what I did to you just moments ago."

Kagome gently touched his shoulder, "Don't worry about what my family thinks, Bankotsu. I'm sure they'd love you. My Grandpa will be happy just to see that I'm not marrying a youkai."

"Might as well be."

"Hey, if you're uncomfortable with them knowing that you used to be an assassin, then we don't have to tell them. They don't know anything about this time, so whatever you don't want them to know: don't tell them. I understand."

Bankotsu huffed. Kagome pursed her lips and took his hand. She glared straight up into his eyes, "Bankotsu, if you don't come then I won't let you come near me after we have the baby!"

The mercenary's eyes widened in surprise at the statement, "Wait… what?"

Kagome put on a sultry look and stared up at him meaningfully, "Are you coming or not?"

For the first time that day, Bankotsu laughed. "Fine, fine. You win." Kagome grinned and let Bankotsu lead her to the Bone Eater's well.

"Hold on tight." Kagome instructed as she gripped his middle. Bankotsu quickly complied when Kagome took him by surprise and pushed her weight over the rim.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu scolded in a panic, "What are you thinking!?" He was struggling to turn them around so he was on the bottom when warmth engulfed them.

Smiling sienna eyes stared into his, "Just trust me for once, huh?"

"Mmph!" Bankotsu grunted when his back collided with the dirt bottom of the well, "Well, now that you've thrown us into the well, how are we—" he cut off when he saw the lack of a sky above them. "Wh-what's going on?!"

Kagome huffed as she pushed herself off of Bankotsu, "We're in my time. Now, are you going to help me with my bag, or what?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow but took the bag from her, shouldering before grabbing Banryuu that had fallen through the well after them. "Lead the way then."

Kagome hoisted herself up the ladder of the ancient well and struggled to push her legs over the side. "God, I can't wait until I have this thing, I can hardly move anymore!" Bankotsu pushed himself of the lip of the well with relative ease, causing Kagome to glare at him before turning to the stairs.

"Ah, Kagome… I mean, do we have to do this?"

"Please, Bankotsu. It's not like they're going to burn you at the steak or anything. I want you to meet my family, and I want my family to meet the man I'm leaving them for."

Bankotsu's nose twitched in annoyance, she had a point, he decided. Kagome wasn't likely to get to see her family much after the baby is born, and like she once said: she'd have to pick a time to stay in eventually. With him and the baby, he assumed she was going to stay in the feudal ear. "I'm sorry," he finally offered.

Kagome smiled at him, "It's alright, now come on. Oh, and be careful with Banryuu, it might make my Grandpa a little uncomfortable."

Bankotsu refrained from making a comment and inspected this alien area surrounding him. The air seemed… dirty, there were fewer plants and it seemed everywhere he looked was something he couldn't recognize. 'Well, at least I know she wasn't going insane when she told me that.' He snickered at his own comment, earning a backwards glance from Kagome. He quickly looked away and pretended to be very interested in the Goshinboku. 'Huh, that old thing still exists…'

"Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Kagome!" an unfamiliar female voice reached Kagome's voice, and he suddenly had the desire to hide; images of a short woman with black hair flashing through his head.

_"Damn it Bankotsu! Can't you do anything right?! I wish I never had you!" __**SLAP**_

_"SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SPAWN!"_

_"Goodbye Bankotsu, may our paths never cross again."_

"Oh, my! You've grown so much!"

"MOM!"

A soft giggle reached his ears when the woman leaned forward to embrace her daughter. Bankotsu found himself face to face with a short, aging, brown haired woman.

"Oh, and who is this?" the woman asked with a smile, her brown eyes extending the smile, much like Kagome's did.

Kagome pulled away from her mother and took Bankotsu's hand, "This is Bankotsu, Mama. He's your Grandbaby's father."

The smile only widened on the woman's face before she bowed, "Pleasure to meet you, Bankotsu," the older woman paused before adding, "I implore you; please take care of my baby girl."

Bankotsu looked at the woman in surprise before nodding, "Ah… ye-yeah. Of course… Kagome's mom."

Mrs. Higurashi straightened, her brow furrowed, "Oh, please. You're family now! You can call me Mother too."

Bankotsu's eye twitched as he tried to say the word that he had for so long detested, "M…moooothhh…"

Kagome quickly interrupted, "Ah, naturally we came to introduce Bankotsu and I wanted to get an appointment with Dr. Morita—Oh! Souta!" Kagome squealed before rushing at a young boy. "Souta! Look at you!"

Souta mock-glared at Kagome as she pushed his cheeks in, "Yeah, look who came rolling back," this comment only proved to make Kagome push harder.

"Well aren't you just as adorable as always," she strained as she narrowed her eyes at him.

The boy's nose scrunched as he pulled away from Kagome. He looked her up and down when finally given the chance to inspect her correctly, "Wow, you really _are_ pregnant, huh?" he added quickly before his sister could grab him again, "It suits you, you're glowing."

Kagome's eyes softened as she ruffled his hair, "Souta, I'd like you to meet Bankotsu."

Souta looked around his sister's protruding stomach to the short, tan, black haired man toting an oversized sword. Souta eyed him warily before glancing back up at his sister. Kagome's eyes were shining and a happiness that he hadn't seen present in his sister for a long time rolled off of her in waves. He inwardly sighed before approaching this _"Bankotsu"_ and offering his hand. "I'm Souta, nice to meet you." Bankotsu looked at the hand in confusion before putting his own out in a similar fashion.

Kagome laughed uneasily, "Oh, come on now! Let's stop intimidating Bankotsu and catch up, hm? We'll be down in a few minutes after getting situated," she casually took Bankotsu's arm and led him to her room, where she instructed him to set her bag.

"Kagome!" her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "Would you like me to schedule the ultrasound?"

"If you would, that would be great!" Kagome shouted from her door before she turned towards Bankotsu, whose nose was scrunched in the most adorable fashion. Kagome giggled before lightly punching him in his arm. "Loosen up, huh? They won't eat you."

Bankotsu glanced skeptically at her as he turned his attention back to his current surroundings. They were frilly, pink, and overly feminine—the kind of thing Jakotsu would like. Despite its utter womanly tone, which was most likely due to the fact it was Kagome's room, it had a respectable amount of comfort to it. "I didn't know you were rich…"

Kagome laughed at his comment: Rich? The Higurashi family _rich_? Well, granted, they made it by fine with every passing year, but they were not well-to-do by any means. "Ah, not really. Things are just… easier to come by in this time."

Bankotsu let himself collapse into the pink blanketed bed in front of him, causing his brow to furrow in confusion, "With a bed this soft compared to the back breaking sacks back… where I'm from… Why? Why would you leave this comfort for that hell hole we live in?"

Kagome suddenly laughed, "I didn't want to at first, honestly. Inuyasha dragged me back that time," Kagome sat herself down next to him and stared at her desk, "I honestly hated everything about the Sengoku Jidai. There wasn't any hot water, youkai ran around _killing_ everything, no comfortable beds…" Kagome paused for a second but shook her head, "But I had a responsibility, I shattered the Shikon no tama—"

"—Wait, _you_ did that?!" Bankotsu's blue-gray eyes widened in surprise.

She laughed at his ignorance, perhaps you could argue every pain that the Sengoku Jidai was experiencing was her fault. "My very own arrow with a crow youkai's leg tied to it. But… that's not the point. I began to love the Sengoku Jidai. The air was easier to breathe, the stars were amazing, there were trees… and, as much as I hate admitting it, I was falling in love with Inuyasha—or, thought I was, at least." Bankotsu's eyes burned at this. "Then, you came along and turned my life upside down, and all of a sudden I'm in love and starting my own family." She laid her hand on his knee and smiled at him then stood up, "Now come on, it's been a long time since I've seen my other family."

Bankotsu sighed and followed suit. "Alright, but only because you asked me." He placed a deft kiss on her lips.

"You're going to have to leave Banryuu in my closet. I promise no one will touch it." Kagome stated before her could leave her room.

"Don't you think you're pushing it?" Bankotsu twitched as he slowly faced her.

Kagome raised her eyebrow and pointed to her rotund stomach, "Don't you think you should listen to your baby's momma?"

Bankotsu snorted but complied. "Alright, alright. But if my baby is hurt in any way or gets stolen, there's going to be hell to pay."

The miko shrugged and linked her arm in Bankotsu's, heading back "into the lions' den" as Bankotsu would say.

* * *

Kikyou glared downward when the flat sound of a twig snapping beneath her feet met her ears. 'I'm getting careless…' she thought in annoyance. Her brown eyes narrowed as she looked back to the path in front of her before continuing onward. Her pale skin almost glowed in its framing of dark gray woods. A soft whispering touch grazed along her arm as a shinidamachuu floated nearby her. 

"Go, retrieve Inuyasha," she murmured before turning towards the tree before her, "The Goshinboku… what a perfect place to end it." Bistre eyes scanned the opening as the dead woman concentrated on her surroundings. "Yes, how perfect." Her sentence was punctuated with the whimsical cry of her returning follower.

"Kikyou…"

Ebony locks pooled around her waist as she turned to face the hanyou, "Inuyasha."

Saffron eyes connected with the miko's as the man approached her, "Kikyou… I…"

A cold laughter ripped through her lips, "Yes, yes. Came to tell me goodbye, or do you plan on stringing her along as usual?"

"Wha-what?" Inuyasha took a step forward as he reached out to her, surprisingly, she didn't back away, "What are you talking about Kikyou?"

"Kagome."

A flash of anger writhed in his amber eyes as he snorted, "_Her_? That _slut_? Ha!" he shook his head as he looked away from Kikyou to the tree beside them. "She's too busy banging corpses to _grace_ me with her presence."

Kikyou studied Inuyasha's face for a second before letting a wry smile possess her mouth, "Corpses…" she pulled Inuyasha closer to her and embraced him, "How… hypocritical of you Inuyasha. Aren't I nothing more than a corpse? Yet, you chose me over living flesh every time, didn't you?"

"Ki…Kikyou, I didn't mean it like that. You're different." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, savoring the feel of the silky strands against his cheek.

"Am I Inuyasha? Am I really that different than Bankotsu?"

"Yes! You're not a ruthless killer! You… you have feelings."

"I would've killed Kagome if the opportunity presented itself. You live in the past too much."

"Why do you keep on bringing her up?! I told you, it's over between me and her! The next time I see her, I might just take the liberty of killing her myself!"

Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha, silently analyzing his face, 'So, Naraku was lying. I should've assumed as much.' Chocolate brown eyes void of life gazed into Inuyasha's, deciphering his hidden emotions. Finding what she was looking for, Kikyou reached into her sleeve and closed her eyes when her fingers collided with the cool, smooth wood she herself had whittled. Pulling the arrow from the white material, her cold eyes hardened as she revealed the arrow.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha."

* * *

The clothes were normal enough. A dark blue hoodie and loose, dark khakis. The hem of a white tee peeked out from under the thick, navy material. It was a rather contemporary piece, really. And it complimented the dark tanned skin of the person wearing it. However, the male wearing the clothes was far from normal, and the clothes he was wearing were far from what he was used to. 

"Kagome, is this really necessary?" Bankotsu asked for what seemed like the umpteenth time, "I mean my haori and hakama were fine."

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder as they waited in the hospital lobby. "Not now Bankotsu. I don't want people getting…" she leaned over and talked softly so no one would over hear them, "…suspicious. These are very different times here."

Bankotsu groaned as he tried to get himself comfortable in the less than comfortable chair he was positioned in.

A stubby, bland looking nurse who Bankotsu had deemed 'The Bringer of Annoyance' shuffled into the lobby room with her pink plastic clipboard, "Higurashi, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and struggled to her feet with a little assistance from Bankotsu, "That'll be us."

"Right this way," the nurse drawled out as she waddled to show them the room they'd be in. Bankotsu had to squint to see through all the white that surrounded them. "Here." The nurse handed Kagome some folded white material before bustling out of the room.

Bankotsu glanced around the room uneasily, the whole area was… intimidating. Not that he'd admit it, he was almost certain he could easily destroy every buzzing and beeping object of black and silver technology that surrounded them with a relative ease.

"I'll just put my clothes here…" Kagome mumbled as she set her neatly folded attire to the side.

Bankotsu's eyes widened in surprise as he regarded Kagome with masked interest, "What… are you…?"

A light, airy laugh befell his ears, "This is what we call a hospital gown, not exactly flattering, but necessary." She lifted herself up onto the bed white bed that was placed in the middle of the room. "Sit here," she patted the seat next to her and smiled at him, "Excited?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. What exactly is going to happen anyway?"

Kagome began to explain when a cheery voice entered the room, "Ah, Kagome! It has been a while," a slight frown marred her features as she mumbled, "Perhaps a little too long. I was hoping you'd be getting an ultrasound sooner."

"Ah ha… about that…" Kagome sweat dropped as she scratched the back of her head, "Time just went by so quickly, I just lost track."

Dr. Morita smiled and patted Kagome's foot dismissively as she set herself down on the rolling stool, "I understand, sweetie. Pregnancy can be such a whirlwind, and at your age no less." She picked up the clipboard and greeted Bankotsu, "And who are we? The father?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, this is Bankotsu."

The doctor smiled at the tan man to her left, "I'm Dr. Morita, it's a pleasure to meet you. I trust you've been taking good care of Kagome?"

Bankotsu flashed his infamous cocky smirk, "Naturally."

The older female's eyebrow furrowed, but she smiled in surprise, "Quite the opposite of Kagome, aren't you?" she didn't wait for Bankotsu to answer as she began scanning the file clipped into place on the pink plastic. "It looks like we're in the third trimester!" her white smile broadened as she patted Kagome's foot again, "The thirty-first week. In nine weeks—give or take a few—your baby will be here with us!"

"Wow… that soon already?" Kagome gasped. It really hadn't seemed to be that long at all.

"Alright, let's get this taken care of," Dr. Morita washed her hands before grabbing a tub and motioning Kagome to open her dress at her stomach, "Now this is going to be cold, but it helps the picture show up better." Bankotsu watched with curious eyes, but made no comments. After setting the tub back down and washing her hands again, Dr. Morita sat down again and picked up a blunt ended instrument connected to a long black wire. "Are you ready Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath as the older female place the rounded end on Kagome's stomach after flipping a switch that connected to a large computer a yard or so in front of the bed Kagome laid on.

"Okay... the computer is generating the picture..." Dr. Morita's eyes were fixed on the computer's screen as she moved the rod around in slow, careful movements where she had put the gel earlier.

Kagome squeezed Bankotsu's arm and looked up at him, a small love-filled smile stretched across her lips. 'This is it, we're about to see our baby.' She licked her lips before glancing back at the screen, 'I bet Bankotsu's overwhelmed right now... I'll have to make it up to him later.' she mentally laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. 'Our baby.'

"Just a little longer…" the obstetrician glanced at the dark screen as she continued to roll the instrument along the gel smothered stomach. Suddenly the screen flashed a dull gray. "And here we are!" The woman looked back at the couple with a bright smile, "This is your baby!"

Kagome gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth as she gripped Bankotsu's arm tighter, "Oh! It's so… cute!"

Dr. Morita laughed and turned her attention back to the screen, "Well, everything seems to be going along smoothly…"

Bankotsu drowned out the sound of the female animatedly talking about the developments of their child—not that he wasn't interested. He just didn't understand anything she was saying. Instead, he focused intently on the dark flashing screen before him. The human shaped blob on that picture… was his child. While his mind reeled at how the contraption worked, and how the picture was actually _moving_; the sheer marvel that he was staring at his baby—his and Kagome's baby—overruled his curiosity. He was having trouble discerning specific features… but, it was an amazing feeling. 'My… child.'

"Bankotsu…" Kagome murmured happily as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, causing him to draw his blue-gray eyes from the screen to Kagome's chocolate ones, "Look it! It's our baby…"

"Oh!" Dr. Morita exclaimed and she turned to Bankotsu and Kagome, "Would you like to know your baby's gender?"

* * *

A/N: Ah, the question of the year, no? Forgive me, but it's time to draw this chapter to a close. Happy V-day, by the way. I actually neglected my homework to get this done in time—and while I hate homework… I really have a huge load for today and tomorrow. Twenty five note cards and study for a test… ah, yes. That sounds right. I'm going to be getting very little sleep tomorrow. Oh dear. Ah, but rejoice! President's day! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm a little more determined to get this finished now that I have pretty much every detail planned out. And, forgive me for any miss conceptions on how an ultrasound works, because last time I checked, I've never had one. So I apologize with any inconsistencies with that. Otherwise, have a wondrous lovey day! 

Oh, and, at the risk of being cliché: Will you be mine, Valentine?


	19. Your Sister is a Hero

A/N: Alright, well. I know everyone is all hyped up to find out the gender—or to not find out the gender. But, since the beginning of the story I've had the gender of the baby figured out, so I'm sorry to those that get disappointed because I cannot comply with your requests. In any case, you'll just have to keep on reading if you want to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; this story is purely used for entertainment purposes.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

* * *

"_Bankotsu…" Kagome murmured happily as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, causing him to draw his blue-gray eyes from the screen to Kagome's chocolate ones, "Look it! It's our baby…"_

"_Oh!" Dr. Morita exclaimed and she turned to Bankotsu and Kagome, "Would you like to know your baby's gender?"_

* * *

Inuyasha blanched as he backed away from the dead miko, "Kikyou… wait. What are you doing?"

Kikyou's looked down at the bolt with narrowed eyes. "It is time we end this, Inuyasha."

A flicker of hope grew deep in Inuyasha's gut, "End what? Kikyou, don't do anything brash. Remember what happened last time…" he slowly began approaching again, with the intentions of pulling the arrow away from her.

Bistre eyes locked onto gold ones, "I remember perfectly well what happened last time. I died."

Thick, white eyebrows furrowed and the hanyou paused in his forward movement, "Kikyou… I love you."

Her knuckles were white with her grip and the bones were predominant under her skin, "Stop! Don't you dare come closer!" her grip seemed to get stronger as she raised the oak arrow; the sanded shaft caught a ray of light from the moon, making the missile look ethereal. "It is here that we say goodbye for the last time, Inuyasha."

Black pupils surrounded by amber pools constricted as a mouth fell open and silent scream ripped at the walls of a heart. A flint arrowhead ripped through skin and muscle.

"Goodbye, my love."

And where Kikyou once stood, was a pile of ash.

* * *

"Kagome?" Bankotsu studied the girl's face and set down the "hamburger" that Kagome had purchased for him.

"Hm?" the miko removed her gaze from the window and turned towards the assassin, the rubber of the booth squeaking as she did so.

"You suddenly seem really sad."

Kagome shook her head and gave a sad smile, "I just… it's nothing. Here, you can have my french fries, I ate too much."

"You sure?" he gave her a critical look until she nodded, "Alright, if you insist…" he happily took her french fires and practically swallowed them whole. 'Man, I didn't know food could be this good!'

Kagome laughed at her love's antics and glanced back out the window with a hand settled on her heart. It had been a long time since she had felt this complete, 'Rest in peace…'

"Oi, whuud wash dat ting fom earfeir?" Bankotsu was a vision of pure comedy with his cheeks literally stuffed full of french fries and hamburger.

"What thing?" Kagome asked with laughter evident in her voice.

He swallowed before elaborating, "The gender thing. How can they tell what the baby is going to be?"

She blinked then giggled, "How else do you tell the difference between a boy and a girl?"

"Oh." He thoughtfully munched on a potato before adding, "So, why didn't you want to know?"

She shrugged, "I guess I just like surprises. I'm weird like that."

"OH MY GOD!"

"NO WAY!"

"_KAGOME?!_"

"Oh…" Kagome moaned as she turned towards the three squealing girls. "Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. Long time no see!"

"No way! You're pregnant?! Last time we heard you had mad cow!"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she tried to brush it off with a laugh, "Eh heh, yeah, well, I'm obviously over the mad cow…." 'Can you even recover from that?'

"Is this the two-timer? He's the dad right?! Wow, he looks _fiiiine_!"

"Uhm—"

"When's the baby due?"

"The baby's due in nine weeks."

"NO WAY! You were pregnant for that long without even telling us!"

"Well I was out of town…"

"I bet two timer here knocked you up on accident, huh? Didn't we always tell you to use condoms?!"

Kagome closed her eyes in aggravation before taking a deep breath, "This is _Bankotsu_! Not _Inuyasha_! Bankotsu and I have been dating for about a year and a half, and while the pregnancy was unplanned, we're perfectly happy…. And no, Eri, he has not cheated on me."

"Well, that doesn't make up for the fact you haven't told us! Come on!" Yuka whined.

Kagome sweat dropped, "We were out of town… I spent most of my pregnancy with Bankotsu's family… Erm… his brothers and… yeah."

"God, you're annoying. Come on Kagome, we're leaving." Bankotsu took Kagome's hand and pushed past the three girls.

"Bankotsu! You didn't have to be so rude!" Kagome huffed as she pulled on his arm to slow his pace down.

Bankotsu shrugged, "You knew what I was like when you started meeting up with me at the well. They were giving me a headache."

Kagome sighed, "But those were my friends…"

"They didn't seem very friendly to me. Plus, you won't have much time to spend with them, no?"

Kagome bit her lip, "True..." She glanced back at the restaurant with downcast eyes as she studied the offended faces of her once-upon-a-time friends. 'Goodbye; Eri, Yuka, Ayumi,' Kagome turned her attention to the sidewalk before her. Bankotsu was asking questions left and right, most of them consisting of "What's that?", but never waited for any answers. All for the better, as Kagome wasn't paying attention anyway. 'If I had never gone to the Sengoku Jidai I 

would still be friends with them—most likely with a similar personality. I would be fairly careless with only my tests and exams to worry about… Hell, I'd probably be dating Houjou. I wouldn't have any worries. I wouldn't have gotten my heart broken by Inuyasha, I wouldn't have nearly died countless times in battles, I wouldn't have met Bankotsu…. be pregnant. I wouldn't have been very happy.'

"Hey, whatcha thinkin' about?" Bankotsu asked, finally noticing Kagome wasn't paying any attention to his questions.

The modern miko shook her head and squeezed his arm against her body, "Just about how happy I am."

Bankotsu stuck his lips out in wonder as he eyed a large metal body in the distant sky, "Uh… Kagome…?"

"Airplane," Kagome stated, following his line of sight, "Harmless."

"Ah," Bankotsu nodded and scratched the back of his head, "Your time is… weird."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his statement, "Alright, well, the weird mother of your child is tired and wants to go home now, so get a move on it."

* * *

Green leaves rustled in a silent breeze and the trickling of a nearby stream filled the air. Softly, grass shifted under the feet of three beings: a tall, white haired male; a small, green imp; and a large, two-headed dragon with a dozing girl on its back. Hardly any sound as made by the quartet, save for the soft sighs of the girl, and the squeaking of the imp's feet.

"Jaken," finally the tall, godly figure spoke.

"Sesshoumaru-dono?"

Golden eyes narrowed as Sesshoumaru's silver tresses fluttered in the same breeze that rustled the leaves, "The winds are changing… the miko will acquire our assistance."

"Wh-what? Sesshoumaru-dono! We cannot help—help that-that _wench_!" Jaken sputtered, worried that his master had gone insane.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow at Jaken before continuing ahead, "You would do well to remember your place, Jaken. I made an alliance with the miko, and I do not go back on my word."

"Ah-ah, y-yes Sesshoumaru-dono." Jaken bowed and hurried after his master, barking apologies for question his idol's authority.

'There is a Great Battle in the making… This world needs to be rid of Naraku. Such an evil should have never been created.'

* * *

"Ah, Kagome! Bankotsu! Back so soon? What did the doctor say?"

"Tadaima, Mama! Dr. Morita said the baby is very healthy," Kagome smiled as she kicked off her shoes and patted her stomach softly, "Nine weeks left, she said."

"That's wonderful! I'm going to be a Grandma!" Kagome's mother slapped her hands together excitably. "I never expected it to be this soon—Ah, but I'll be a Grandma nonetheless!"

"What're you going to name it?" Souta asked from his lounging position on the couch, a sucker stick protruding lazily from his mouth.

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully as she led Bankotsu to a chair and sat beside him, "Well, if it's a girl… I like Aiko… or, maybe Etsuko!"

"Etsuko?!" Bankotsu scoffed, "That's much too girly. If we had a girl, she'd be a tomboy, through and through! She'd be a Hayase or a Chikara."

Kagome frowned, "Those are plain names!"

"You suggested _Aiko_!"

"It's a pretty name!" Kagome huffed and turned away from him with her arms crossed.

The sucker fell from Souta's lips in surprise, "And you two _love_ each other?"

"How about… Maeko?"

"Maeko…? I could live with that." Bankotsu agreed.

Kagome smiled and nodded in affirmative, "Yes, if it were a girl, we'd name it Maeko."

Kagome's mother smiled from the kitchen, "So you're having a girl then?"

"Eh? Oh, we don't know yet… What would we name it if it were a boy?" She glanced up at Bankotsu.

"That's easy: Tsuyosa."

Kagome's nose twitched, "How… cliché."

"What's cliché about Tsuyosa?!"

"Oh, nothing other than it—"

"Dinner is ready! I made your favorite Kagome! Oden! Souta, please go get Grandpa, he's in the shrine."

Kagome squealed, "Yay! Thank you Mama! Oden, oden!" She sang as she skipped—as well a pregnant woman can skip—into the kitchen. Bankotsu followed the ecstatic woman into the kitchen, his nostrils filling with the aromatic meal that made his mouth water.

"Ne, Bankotsu. You can sit here, next to Kagome," Kagome's mother laid down the extra cushion used for guests. "I hope you find my cooking satisfactory."

Bankotsu shook his head, "It smells… uh, wonderful." He laughed nervously and eyed Kagome uncomfortably.

"Mama, you didn't forget the fish cake, right?" Kagome asked already toying with her chopsticks.

"Of course not, dear! Mama couldn't forget Kagome's favorite part!" This earned a squeal from her daughter. Kagome's mother patted Bankotsu on the shoulder, "Don't worry, it's just cravings—and it is Kagome's favorite meal, after all."

An elderly man entered the room, his tabi socks slapping against the wooden floors and his red hakama rustling with his slightly crippled movements. The man comfortably settled himself at the head of the table and set his hands on his knees, "So you are Bankotsu."

Bankotsu nodded in affirmative, meeting the stern stare of the wrinkled male. "I am."

A spark seemed to pass between the two men as silence reigned over the atmosphere. Suddenly, Kagome's Grandfather began laughing. "Nice to see she isn't with that hanyou anymore! After dinner you must join me in a drink! I have some old sake I have been saving for such an occasion!"

"Grandpa!" Kagome's mother scolded, "You shouldn't be drinking, especially after what the doctor said!"

The old man pouted but leaned over the table when Kagome's mother turned her back and whispered, "Pay no mind to what she says,"

Souta laughed as he sat on his knees on the opposite side of Bankotsu, "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

The night air was crisp, but inside the Higurashi residence located on the grounds of the Higurashi temple, the air warm. After dinner, the inhabitants of the home slowly drifted off to bed; even the elderly Higurashi and the young lover of his granddaughter—but not after 

thoroughly drinking themselves nearly incompetent. Only one person remained awake; reading a book. However, rather than calming her, it trouble her even more.

A soft rapping resounded from the Kagome's bedroom door, waking her up. She glanced up at Bankotsu before gently removing herself from his arms and creeping towards the door. She cracked it open the slightest bit. "Mama?" she whispered.

Kagome's mother bit her lip slightly and nodded, "Can we talk, Kagome? I… don't get to visit with you often and I—"

Kagome quickly nodded and slipped past her door, closing it quietly behind her, "Yes, Mama?"

With a small smile, Higurashi-san took her daughter's hand, "Let's go sit in my room, it has been too long." Kagome followed her mother with wide eyes; she hadn't been in her parents' room since she was a little girl.

"Kagome…" she began as she set her daughter on the single, wide futon, "You're so much like your father you know that? He was always so adventurous… I remember when you were little he used to take you to the park, and the whole time would be one big journey to you two."

The miko nodded, remembering the frequent trips her and her father had made to the playground, "I remember…"

"Never lose that sense of adventure, Kagome." Higurashi-san sat down next to her daughter and gently took her hand while pushing some of her hair behind her ears, "My little girl is all grown up… Look at you, starting a family of your own. My baby girl…"

"Mama…?" Round tears formed at the corners of Kagome's mother's eyes, and she was quick to try and brush them away.

"Mama… what's wrong?" Kagome's own eyes filled with tears as she took her mother's hands and looked at her mother, noticing for the first time the wrinkles that were forming along her eyes and mouth, the slight silver tint at the roots of her mother's normally wood-colored hair. "Mama…"

Seeing Kagome's tears seemed to break the dams that held back her tears and Higurashi-san enveloped her little girl in her arms, "You're not coming back again after this time, are you?"

Kagome's tears soaked into her mother's shirt as she shook her head, unable to say the words that would prevent her from ever seeing her family again. Neither could speak as sobs wracked their bodies and they clung to each other. Minutes upon minutes passed—each feeling like an hour—before either even tried to say anything.

"Mama… I love you," Kagome paused nestling her face into the comforting shoulder that had always been there for her before, "If only the circumstances were different… then… then I would…"

Higurashi-san shook her head, "No Kagome, it is your duty… This is your life. From the moment you were born… your father and I _knew_ you were special. And look at you… You're saving the world from evil. There is a today because you gave up your life here to save the past. I'm so proud of you. Your father would be proud of you too."

Higurashi-san drew her daughter into her arms once more before patting her daughter's head, "You should head back to bed before Bankotsu wakes up and goes looking for you."

Raven locks brushed over cotton clad shoulders as Kagome nodded and went for the door. Before leaving Kagome turned around and looked into her mother's eyes, "I'm always with you in spirit Mama… I'll be waiting for you."

Higurashi-san nodded with a sad smile and watched as her daughter closed the door. 'Yes, she is her father's daughter.' Tears filled her eyes again as she glanced at the beaten up library book on her nightstand: _Sengoku Jidai Fairy Tales_.

* * *

Rain splattered on the wooden roof of the darkened hut. The hut was once home to a great village leader, a village leader whose corpse was now rotting, strewed in pieces across the ground along with his beloved villagers. A fire burned from deep within the hut, a fire that was once considered sacred to the village's customs.

"Kagura… it is time."

Red eyes narrowed as the spawn of Naraku nodded and disappeared.

"It is time… Kagome."

* * *

_Bzz. Bzzzt._

"I'll get it!" Souta called out, more than happy to escape from the vigorous cooking for Kagome's departure. Souta pulled the door open and his mouth fell open in surprise. "Oh—"

"Souta?" Kagome asked, walking towards the door, "Who is it?"

"Kagome…"

With a reaction mirroring Souta's, Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh."

"Eri and Yuka said I should come see you…" the boy bit his lip, refusing to show Kagome that he was hurt by her appearance.

"Houjou… I…" Kagome looked over her shoulder, making sure Bankotsu was still lying on the couch complaining about the hangover he had received from his last night drinking bout with her Grandpa, "Please, let's talk by the Goshinboku." Houjou nodded but never met her eyes.

A strong tension fell between the two as they walked and seemed to only get worse when they sat down. It was Houjou who finally broke the silence, "I should be congratulating you, I suppose. How far along are you?"

"Houjou…" Kagome tried to meet his eyes, but to no avail. She sighed, "About seven months…"

"It shows," Houjou stated plainly.

Normally Kagome would've been offended, but her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Houjou. I-I led you on. I tried to tell you many times that I just… I just wasn't interested in you. You're a nice guy… and I really appreciate everything you have done for me, but you're not my type. I don't think I'm your type either."

Houjou shook his head, "No, I suppose not." He paused before adding, "So who's the father? One of the guys at school? Or the two-timer that I've heard Eri and Yuka gossiping about?"

Kagome looked down at her hands and shook her head, "No. I've met someone new… We've been dating for a little over a year. We didn't mean for this to happen… but it did, and we're happy." Houjou let out a soft scoff. "I didn't mean… for you to find out like this, Houjou. To be honest… I didn't think much of anything but of myself. I've been… busy."

Houjou looked down at his hands and shook his head, "No… no, I suppose I need to apologize too. I kind of knew from the beginning you weren't interested in me. Not consciously, but I… I knew. The feeling only got stronger when I overheard Yuka and Eri gossiping about some guy you we're dating that was cheating on you. I thought that… for sure, if I showed you how wonderful I could be—you would leave the abusive relationship and come to me. I let it go too far though.

"It's just… you were so interesting… so different than the other girls. It also seemed like you were from… a different world. That's why I wanted so badly to be with you. I always feel like I'm stuck in the same boring rut, and I thought you'd be my ladder out of it."

"Houjou…." Kagome took his hand, "In a sense, I am from a different world. A world different from yours at least. _We_ could never be happy together. You need someone that can be tied down… and I can't be tied down. I have obligations that I cannot leave behind."

Houjou nodded, "I expected as much," he eyed her belly, "the father… he's not tying you down?"

Kagome laughed, "No… no, _I'm_ tying him down. Isn't that saying something?" she clenched the fabric of her maternity pants and frowned, "I truly am sorry you found out this way Houjou."

"I'll get over it," Houjou stood up, "And, excuse me for saying this, but, I'm going to show you what a mistake you've made."

Kagome smiled, "Be happy, Houjou."

Houjou nodded, "Be healthy, Kagome." Kagome waved as she watched him take off on his bike. A slight weight lifted from her shoulders as he left. 'That went a lot better than I expected…'

"So, who was that? Some _lover_ of yours?"

Kagome turned around in surprise to see Bankotsu leaning against the door jamb, his eyes a dark shade of navy. She would've laughed at the accusation if she weren't so scared of his expression.

"No, a friend from school."

Bankotsu snorted and looked away from her, "Sure."

Kagome approached him, "Houjou is just some guy from my school who likes me."

"So you admit he likes you!" he snarled.

"I turned him down, Bankotsu! He wouldn't date a pregnant teenager anyway!" Kagome shot back.

Bankotsu angrily turned towards her, "What, so you would date him if you weren't pregnant?! That's all this is to you?! I really ruined your life then, didn't I?"

"Damn it Bankotsu! I LOVE _YOU_! And I love our baby," Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, "I would have you "ruin" my life a million times over—if that's what you call it—rather than date Houjou." She looked up at him, "Can't you see everything I'm throwing away for you? My family, everything I know… I would do it all over again if you asked me to."

Bankotsu's breath caught in his throat as he stared into Kagome's eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, roughly at first, but softened up after a couple moments. When he finally pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers, "I'm sorry… I just—I know I'm not the best person you've ever known. I'm always afraid that you'll realize you're making a mistake, and leave me."

"Never."

Bankotsu let a moment pass before flashing his infamous smirk, "Well then, if you're so willing to do anything for me, why don't we just—"

"NO!"

* * *

Kagome huffed as she tried to shoulder the worn and faded yellow backpack, "Mama, how much did you pack?!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and grabbed the rucksack from her easily. Kagome glared at his blatant, smug display of strength. On one shoulder was her bag, on the other was Banryuu. After shooting an annoyed look at him, Kagome turned to her mother.

"Well, Mama. This is it." With a smile she turned to Souta and ruffled his hair, "Take care of things around here, huh?"

"Kagome, Kagome! Waaaaiiit!" Her Grandfather came flailing his arms, "Take this!" Kagome sweat dropped, it had been a while since her Grandfather had tried to give her one of his bogus gifts. "This has been passed down in the Higurashi family for generations. I want you to take it."

Kagome sighed and was about to protest when he produced a beautifully sculpted bow, "Oh… Grandpa… This is the first time your gift has been useful!"

"What does that mean?!" the old man questioned indignantly.

Kagome smiled, "Mama, Souta, Grandpa. I love you all so much. I really do!" she quickly hugged each one before waving and pulling Bankotsu to the well house, "Goodbye!"

Souta's eyebrow furrowed as he looked up at his mom, "Mom… why does this feel like this is the last time I will ever see her?"

With a small smile and withheld tears Higurashi-san replied as she watched her daughter disappear, "Remember this day well Souta… Your sister is a hero."

Souta looked back towards the well house, looking for Kagome, when he didn't see her he began running. "Kagome!" With a determined look he threw the door to the well house open, "Kagome!" only to find dust and a rotting well. "Goodbye… sis."

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining about coming back here or anything, but you didn't have to pull my arm out of my socket! God, woman you're in—" he stopped when he heard her sniffling, "Aw, man. If you wanted to stay longer you could've!"

Kagome shook her head, "No… I can't stand saying goodbye… I'm sorry about your arm."

Bankotsu sighed, "No, let's get out of this well, okay?" Kagome nodded and took his hand, knowing that it would turn out alright.

* * *

A/N: Well? How was that? And not too long after I last updated? Sorry about that, I was having some difficultly processing how each character would react to Kagome's leaving—and predicament, especially since the characters aren't seen in the anime that much. I was most worried about Houjou though. I think he would be a little bitter at first, but he's too nice and generous to get completely mad at her… right? I'm also kind of annoyed how jumpy this chapter seems. I'll need to work on my transitions next time! Well, in any case, all will be revealed soon. Thank you so much for staying with me this long! I know it has been a tedious journey! A few more chapters left before this story is put to rest. I love you guys!


	20. That Which Burns Can Heal

A/N: Well, it's that time again. I can't believe it's chapter twenty already! I don't think I've ever written such a long story. I've really enjoyed the ride thus far, and I hope you have too. Thanks for sticking around for so long, you guys rock. Weeeellllp, let's get on with the chapter.

Also, thanks goes out to Ark Navy who ghost wrote part of this chapter. Thanks, A—I luff ya, as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the end.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

"_Not that I'm complaining about coming back here or anything, but you didn't have to pull my arm out of my socket! God, woman you're in—" he stopped when he heard her sniffling, "Aw, man. If you wanted to stay longer you could've!"_

_Kagome shook her head, "No… I can't stand saying goodbye… I'm sorry about your arm."_

_Bankotsu sighed, "No, let's get out of this well, okay?" Kagome nodded and took his hand, knowing that it would turn out alright._

* * *

Sango sighed in satisfaction as she took in the tantalizing aroma of her soup. Formerly, she had not been so successful in making edible meals. However, this concoction seemed a lot more promising.

"Ye are improving, child." a crippled old woman complimented as she entered the small thatched hut.

"Thank you, Kaede. It smells like we'll be able to at least keep it down this time." Sango grinned as she stirred the boiling stew.

Kaede nodded her head in agreement before looking out the small window near her, "Inuyasha has not returned since last night. I wonder what is keeping him."

Sango's copper eyes darkened slightly as she tightened her grip on the wooden handle and bit her lip, 'He's with the walking clay pot, no doubt.' She just barely held back a sneer when Shippou came bounding in the hut, his face turning slightly green when he found Sango attending the boiling pot.

"Kaede, can you pleeeeaaase cook dinner again!" the kit begged.

The old miko laughed and shook her head while the taijiya seethed at the small youkai. "Now, now, Shippou, Sango is getting much better."

Shippou frowned and crossed his arms, "Mama was a much better cook…"

Sango sighed and put the spoon down, "I'm sorry Shippou, I know you miss Kagome, but after what Inuyasha…"

Shippou scoffed at the name, "Inuyasha's a-a—a… a BIG JERK!"

Kaede shook her head and ruffled the young boy's hair, "Kagome'll be coming to get ye soon, I can feel it."

"Really?" hope filled Shippou's eyes, hope that Kaede never wanted to see fade.

"Really."

* * *

Kagome glanced out of the large cavern known to the Shichinintai as home. The sky was barely visible over the trees, but the usually opal blue sky that was visible over the canopy was now a dark sapphire. The air took a crisp, refreshing quality; making the temperature slightly brisk. Mingling with the clear night air bouquet was the mouthwatering fragrance of the miko's yakiniku. With careful fingers, Kagome stirred the miscellaneous meats and vegetables in the pot before her.

"Ka-go-_me_," a particularly whiny voice breeched her ears, "Are you _sure_ you should be cooking? I mean… we're more than capable of cooking for ourselves and you shouldn't be straining yourself. Not to menti—"

"Jakotsu," Kagome interrupted with a smile, "Really, I'm fine. Nothing bad will happen just from stirring a pot." She laughed as she pried her arm out of the effeminate male's iron grasp. "Honestly, I need to preoccupy myself with something or I'd feel like I'm sitting around doing nothing—I can't stand that feeling."

The assassin in question frowned and glanced from Kagome to Bankotsu, then back again. He was torn between his wants of her safety and her happiness—and his stomach. "B-but-but… Kago—_imouto!_ This is _Ani's_ kid we're talking about!" he gestured toward her large, protruding stomach.

"Drop it, Jak. Kagome's stubborn, she'll do whatever she wants to," Bankotsu interjected, "But she cares for the baby's health overall—she won't do anything that'll endanger its life."

Jakotsu pursed his lips and eyed the miko warily before his stomach got the best of him, "Alright. But don't think I'm doing this willingly!" Kagome shook her head and watched as he sauntered back to his spot in the circle of the remaining assassins.

"Now that you've decided to rejoin us," Bankotsu leaned back against the smooth cave wall behind him, "We need to talk about what we're going to do from here on out."

Suikotsu nodded thoughtfully and thumbed the coarse fabric of his haori, "With your child on the way and the ever-present threat of Naraku, the future of the Shichinintai is encompassed in question."

Bankotsu frowned, "No matter what happens, the Shichinintai stays together—we are a family, and nothing will change that." He chewed heavily on a green onion root as he debated. "Before all else, Naraku needs to be defeated."

A silent agreement came from the others as they argued the best way to go about ridding the world of the evil incarnate. The miko looked down and studied the meal before her with similar thoughts filling her head. 'How _will_ we kill Naraku? We try every time we meet him and the only times we succeeded was when it's one of his puppets…' Kagome forced these thoughts from her mind and stirred the food before her one more time before calling out, "Alright, it's done." She struggled to get up on her feet.

Seeing her predicament, Suikotsu jumped up and quickly assisted her. The doctor then proceeded to push her towards an empty spot in the circle of men. "Don't worry about serving the food; I'll take care of it." He insisted as he helped her sit down.

Kagome sighed, but quickly gave up, "If it's not too much trouble…"

Suikotsu didn't answer as he went about spooning out servings and handing out plates. Kagome heartily thanked him as he handed her hers.

"Not at all Kagome; you did make this delicious meal, after all."

The cave was completely silent—save for the low noises the four men made as they ravenously engorged themselves. Kagome smiled to herself as she ate her own food, she was beginning to love these mercenaries as if they were akin to the family she left in the future.

Bankotsu let out a loud belch as he set down his plate, "Ah, that was wonderful as always, Kagome." He playfully patted her back as he stretched his other arm.

"I agree." Suikotsu concurred as he set his own plate down. The others worded their thanks before Bankotsu went back into business mode.

"Alright… about Naraku. What we need to do is ambush him: come in at all sides and attack at once."

Jakotsu frowned, "That would be a great idea, Ani—if we _knew_ where Naraku was."

The younger didn't answer, lest his pride suffer any more of an attack, "Well, what are the other ideas?"

"The attack will obviously have to be on Naraku's terms," Suikotsu finally started, "but in order for a victory we will have to be prepared in every definition of the word." The men all nodded as they mulled; defeating Naraku would be no easy task, they all knew it.

"Well, we need to take care of his spawn first… they'll get in the way for certain." Jakotsu offered.

The leader nodded, "That little albino mirror girl needs to be taken care of first… Without her, Naraku's sight will be severely cut back."

"Kanna doesn't leave Naraku's sight—not without Kagura. We will either need to take care of them both at the same time, or separate them. While they are not elite, they are not weak, either."

"We need to watch out for that albino's mirror! When she produces that mirror youkai, it'll be difficult to get near her. If we get that from her, we're set."

"Yeah, but if we shatter the youkai, in turn she'll die. It would probably be easier if she did summon it."

"We shouldn't under estimate its power! We need to get the mirror from her!"

Renkotsu mused as he pulled in all the information he could get. He would help the Shichinintai defeat Naraku; it would give him the upper hand once Naraku was gone, giving him the platform to take over. However, he would have to give the dark hanyou some form of information. He glanced at Kagome thoughtfully; her situation seemed to interest Naraku the most, perhaps that would satisfy him. "He has most of the Shikon no Tama… the best method is to find it and get it from him."

To this Kagome piped up, setting her plate down, "I can help with that."

"Absolutely out of the question," Bankotsu immediately shot her down.

Kagome scowled at him, "Precisely what do you mean by _out of the question_?!"

"Just what it sounds like: You're not fighting Naraku, end of discussion." The male stated plainly.

"Excuse me?! First of all, mister, I'll have you know I'm an important asset when it comes to fighting Naraku. Can _you_ see the Shikon's aura? Can _you _shoot pure holy energy in an arrow?!"

Bankotsu challenged her stare with his own, "You're not going and that's that! Once you have the baby, you're staying in a far away village until Naraku is dead. He's too powerful."

The miko huffed in indignation and shot to her feet as well as she could, "For your information, _Bankotsu_, I've been fighting Narakubefore you were _resurrected_!"

"You're not strong enough to fight him! Not to mention that you're out of shape!" the assassin rose to his feet as well.

"You can't tell me how strong I am! I've deteriorated _your_ flesh before, haven't I?!"

"A lucky shot! Face it, your aim isn't the best thing in the world! The last thing I need in a battle with Naraku is having to worry about you shooting yourself!"

"YOU—Ugh! You're incorrigible! You're just like Inuyasha!"

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to that bastard!"

"Maybe if you didn't act li—" an intangible shriek ripped through her lips, one that sounded a mixture of pain and anger. She clutched at her abdomen.

"Ka-Kagome?!"

She looked up at Bankotsu with wide eyes before looking back down at growing puddle at her feet, "I—it's a… month early…"

Bankotsu looked at Kagome in shock, not knowing what to do or say. Suikotsu, noting his leader's overwhelmed state swept in, "Kagome, don't panic. We need to get you to a nearby village."

"Kaede… I need Kaede…"

"Who?"

"M-my village, by the bone eater's well."

Suikotsu nodded and grabbed a hold of her arm, "We'll get you there." Jakotsu moved to help him.

"Kagome..." Bankotsu started, finally coming out of his shock, "Are you sure, I mean he—"

The miko shook her head furiously, "I trust Kaede, and only Kaede."

Knowing better than to argue with Kagome, especially in this position, he quickly hefted her into his arms, prying her out of Suikotsu and Jakotsu's. "Alright, we'll get you there, just hold on." He turned towards the others, "Suikotsu, you come too. Worst comes to worst, you can help ease Kagome's pain. Jakotsu, you—"

"I'm not leaving Kagome's side!" the snake stated adamantly.

Bankotsu frowned and turned to him, "Jakotsu, we don't have time to argue. You and Renkotsu are staying here, and that's final!"

"Jakotsu, during a birth you would not be allowed to see Kagome, so whether you go or not, you will not be with her." Suikotsu explained.

Seeing he had no choices, the feminine man gave in, "Take care of her, alright, Ani?"

Bankotsu didn't answer, as he was already down the worn path. Suikotsu offered Jakotsu one last stern nod before hurrying after him.

"Kagome, how do you feel?"

The girl form the future laughed cynically as she clenched her eyes shut. "Wond—Gyah!"

Sensing his leaders panicked eyes on him, Suikotsu sighed, "I'm afraid as a male doctor, I know very little about the birthing process. It is considered taboo for men to inquire about such information, much less be present during the labor."

"Great…" the younger muttered under his breath as he gently propped Kagome higher in his arms. If it hadn't been for Banryuu's girth, he would've never been able to carry her. "We'll get you to the village, Kagome, just hold on."

* * *

Renkotsu warily eyed Jakotsu as he paced the cave floors. He needed to get out of the hollow before he snapped and fried the annoying effeminate male. "I'm going for a walk," the fire manipulator mumbled as he brushed past the other. Once he was sure he was out of the range of their current settlement, he let a sneer break across his face. 'Oh, how perfectly easily Bankotsu made this for me.' He couldn't bite back the laugh that bubbled up in his throat as he headed towards where the sacred shrine where he had left his Shikon fragments. 'Everything seems to be falling into place perfectly.'

* * *

In the past hour of trekking through the thick forest towards the village that Kagome once resided in, Kagome's moans of agony became increasingly more frequent and Bankotsu could feel the muscles in her stomach constricting as she clutched to him desperately. His feelings of helplessness died down as he recognized the familiar foliage that led to the Bone Eater's Well. He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear and whispered to her, "We're almost there, Kagome. We'll make it…" Through the beads of sweat dotting her temple he could feel her quickened heart rate, which worried him. "Hang on, koishii."

Bankotsu once again felt the muscles around her lower abdomen contract and another shrill cry ripped from her lips as her fists tightened their hold on his haori. Her body began trembling violently, and a soft pink light slowly seeped from her skin. The assassin grunted in surprise and nearly dropped the miko as a burning sensation passed through his body.

"Ani?" Suikotsu glanced over at his young leader in concern, his pupils constricting when the passed over Kagome's form. "Shit!" he murmured, "Kagome! Try to control it!"

"I-I…" the pink glow the enveloped her went down, "I'm sorry… it hurts…" Kagome clutched to Bankotsu as she tried to rein in her aura.

The young fighter grunted again as he pushed forward, they were almost to the village and he couldn't afford to slow down. The fire that lit through his body rolled down to a dull stinging sensation as Kagome struggled to hold her powers in. "Just hold on Kagome, we're almost there…" He felt her head nod against his chest, giving him the power to keep his eyes trained forward and his legs moving. His hope grew more as he passed the Bone Eater's Well and headed toward the Goshinboku. "Almost there…"

A low guttural snarl streaked through the air as a red flashed appeared before them, causing the two mercenaries to screech to a halt. "You! I thought I told you to stay the hell—" golden eyes flicked from the tanned angular face of the assassin to the trembling and slightly glowing bundle in his arms. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha tentatively took a step forward and eyed her shaking form in concern.

Suikotsu, noticing his alarm took the opportunity before the hanyou came to his senses, "She's in labor… it's a month early."

Amber eyes snapped angrily to the taller man and he scowled at him, but another cry of anguish stole his attention. He hated seeing her like this… Kagome… He regretted everything with his entire being. He had let Kikyou go… no. Kagome had left him, then Kikyou had left him. He had no one now. Kikyou was _dead_, but Kagome—Kagome was still _alive_, and even if she wanted nothing to do with him—

"In-Inuya…sha… I'm…" a soft voice called out to him as glassy honey brown eyes sought his, "So… sor…"

—he'd be damned if he let her die.

With a new found look of determination, the hanyou turned around, "This way, and keep up." He bent his left knee down then shot off, flying through the air. Bankotsu and Suikotsu didn't say a word as they rushed off after him, their eyes and ears focused on the red and white streak ahead of them.

* * *

"Kaede!" a clawed hand nearly ripped the straw sheet that was used as a door from the frame as Inuyasha's form appeared.

The old miko sighed and turned her one eye to him in slight annoyance, "What is it, Inuyasha?" she stood up upon seeing the desperation in his eyes.

"Kagome! She's—" the hanyou was quickly pushed to the side by an attractive, young male with a black braid and a whimpering, _shimmering_ pregnant girl in his arms.

Immediately assessing the situation Kaede stepped to the side, "Lay her down on the bed, carefully!"

A small kitsune youkai cried out in surprise, "Mama!"

Carefully, Bankotsu laid the female down on the futon in the corner and shot away from her, desperate to be away from her purifying aura. He looked at the old woman with anxiety, his eyes pleading.

"Kagome!" a brown haired woman who had been sitting in the hut with them cried out and reached for her friend's face.

"Sango, get a bucket of water. The rest of ye, out!" the decrepit miko commanded, her tone loud and authoritative. Upon seeing their hesitation she raised her voice, "NOW!"

The taijiya quickly scrambled out of the hut—a clay bowl in her arms—followed by a kit, two assassins, a monk, and a hanyou. Kaede frowned and quickly turned to Kagome, her eye filled with sympathy.

"Kagome, I need ye to tell me everything ye know."

Kagome nodded and opened her eyes, looking at the older female through her tears, "I-I… I was—arguing, with Ban-Bankotsu. I-it's a mon—th early…" she cried out and clutched her hands on the coarse fabric of the futon.

Kaede nodded and lifted Kagome's upper half slight to wedge some cushions under her. She swiftly removed Kagome's skirt and underwear and threw a blanket over top of her. During this Sango burst through the straw mat, the bowl in her arms sloshing with water. Kaede directed her to set it down near Kagome and tossed her some cloths from the shelves. The elder deftly rinsed her arms then checked the progression.

"Sango!"

"Y-Yes?!" The taijiya perked up, her eyes panicked.

"I need ye to sit near Kagome's head and calm her down. Keep track of her contractions…"

The brown haired woman nodded and squeezed Kagome's hand and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "It'll be alright Kagome, breathe."

"S-Sango… I-I…" she cried as another contraction shook her body, "Ugh! Kami!"

"It'll be a while before the baby comes," Kaede announced, "This is going to be very painful, Kagome." The miko warned as she continued to sanitize everything in the vicinity. "Ye said the baby is early?"

Kagome nodded, "Y-yeah!"

A faded brown eye thoughtfully studied Kagome's body as a frown added to the wrinkles of the miko's wizened face. A sharp pink glow surrounded her body, undoubtedly her powers trying to protect her from her pain. In her many years, Kaede had never helped, nor seen a miko give birth, but her instinct told her what needed to be done. "Kagome, Bankotsu is no longer in the room, stop restraining."

Kagome winced as she let go of her hold on her aura, its intensity filling the cabin. "Ka-Kaede… it _hurts_…"

Sango frowned and lightly massaged Kagome's hand, "Keep breathing, Kagome." It would a long and painful night

* * *

Bankotsu winced again as another scream pierced the air. He grimaced and leaned his back against the wall of the small thatched hut. Suikotsu sat silently in respect for his leader and surveyed the slowly brightening sky. It had been around eleven hours since they had arrived, and Kagome's shrieks grew louder with every moment. The hanyou had wandered off in depression, and possibly the pain in his ears; leaving the villagers to gawk at the two assassins sitting at ready outside of their miko's hut while inhuman cries reverberated throughout the village at the late hour. It was only a couple of hours earlier that the monk calmly sat on the other side of the straw curtain that was a barrier between the three women and them; occasionally flinching at the noises emitted from within.

Bankotsu groaned again and rested his head on his fists; the young, sniffling kitsune in his lap was—for the most part—ignored. The doctor couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the younger male; he was never a patient man. Multiple times he had tried to enter the hut, only to be thrown out by the "old hag" as Bankotsu had taken to calling her. While Bankotsu easily could have over powered the small woman, he knew that she was the only one who knew how to deliver a baby within the vicinity—and Kagome's powers had gone out of control, searing his skin and trying to deteriorate his body every time he got near.

"Her aura is trying to protect her, she's not doing it consciously," the monk finally spoke, causing both mercenaries to look over at him. "All her subconscious understands is that she is in unbelievable pain, and she wants it to stop. It is a survival mechanism that those with spiritual powers employ—an…instinct if you will." Bankotsu frowned at the man and looked back down at the ground, ignoring his words. Miroku sighed, and continued to try and block out the pained whimpers to little success. If he had known this was what giving birth was like, perhaps he wouldn't have asked so many woman to do so. _Perhaps._

Suddenly, a different cry filled the air and Bankotsu shot up in anticipation. Before he could try to enter the hut, Suikotsu's voice halted him. "They're not done yet. Wait until they get you." The younger sighed in annoyance and fell to the ground again.

* * *

Kaede's eye lit up as she glanced up at the gasping woman, "I can see its head." She encouraged Kagome to push when she felt like she was supposed to.

Sango tried to keep her voice calm as she continued to dab a cold, wet towel on her forehead. "Keep breathing, Kagome. You're doing good. Slowly…" She held back another wince when the female in question squeezed her hand harder.

"It's forehead is out." Kaede announced over Kagome's gasps. She encouraged again her to push when the urge hit her and to breathe deeply. "Eyes." The miko's deft hand soaked part of a cloth in preparation.

"Keep trying, Kagome…" Sango wiped Kagome's head again, "It's almost here…"

As soon as the nose and mouth were completely out, Kaede quickly wiped them both off with the cloth and dried them. "The hardest part is over. Just keep concentrating." With gentle hands, she supported the baby's head and slowly angled it the slightest bit down to allow the fluids to drain and carefully guided the first should out. Slowly, the rest of the body emerged. Almost immediately after the baby's last toe left its mother, it began crying for warmth. Kaede quickly cleaned and dried the baby before wrapping it in a thick blanket. With a soft smile she carefully handed Kagome the small bundle, "I suggest ye feed it while we try to get the placenta out. Ye need to keep on pushing." Kagome nodded, but her face was much more relaxed as she took the small child in her arms and gazed at its red face. Sango assisted Kagome to situate herself before feeding the baby.

"It's so cute…" Kagome cooed as she held back her cries as the placenta eased out. She dully noticed that her aura was now concentrating around her child, as if it were an incubator.

Sango smiled and glanced down at the child in her friend's arms. "It is."

Kaede smiled before turning her attention to the umbilical cord. She concentrated her own aura into her fingers as she pinched the cord where it poked out of the blanket, painlessly cauterizing it immediately.

Kagome glanced up at Kaede, her voice was strained and tired, "How do we… it's…"

The older woman shook her head, "Yer holy powers are protecting it. Normally I would use my own powers to shelter an early baby, but as a miko, yer own are out of instinct."

A soft smile stretched across her lips, "Can Bankotsu come in now?"

"Of course," Kaede nodded and went to the straw hatch to beckon the assassin in.

Bankotsu nearly flew past Kaede and to Kagome's side, which Sango had left as soon as Kagome had made the request. "Are you alright?! How is the baby?!"

Tired russet eyes met blue-gray ones as Kagome smiled and gestured down at the cooing baby in her arms. "See our baby, Bankotsu? Isn't it beautiful?"

* * *

Kagura frowned as she glanced towards the village where her target resided, her red eyes flickered back to the scene on Kanna's mirror thoughtfully. She watched as Kagome angrily whispered at Bankotsu for saying their child was red and wrinkly then conjured up a large feather. Kanna stared emotionlessly at Kagura, a question just barely evident on her features.

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she glanced back at the village, "We'll give them time, Kanna."

Kanna said nothing as she followed the wind youkai onto her feather and sat. Kagura quietly stared out at the scenery below them, plots turning in her mind. Finally, she turned to the younger spawn, "Kanna… how would you like to be… _free_?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I've finished this chapter. A little late… but, the baby was born, right? Totally makes up for everything. Yup. And, yes, okay. I _did_ withhold the baby's gender, I admit it. But I promise you find out next chapter. However, I must warn you again: speculate how ever much you want, the baby's gender has been determined before I even wrote chapter one. Anyway, I hope everything seemed… correct when it came to the birthing process. Like I've said before, I've never been pregnant, nor known a pregnant woman _intimately_ enough to be entirely knowledgeable in the area, but I did do some research. As always, thank you all so much for reading—you guys keep me going strong! I love you all, and please review: it makes me feel guilty about being slow, and speeds me up. Oh, and on as a side note (on request from a dear friend) a little shameless advertising. Everyone should _totally_ try watching Princess Tutu, it's an awesome anime. And while it sounds juvenile, it really isn't. So give it a try, 'kay? It's pretty much my all time favorite, and you can watch it for free on veoh. Just saying. (There, request fulfilled).


	21. Our Souls Combined

A/N: Chapter twenty one it is, then! Finally, the baby's gender is revealed—I'll bet you're all mad at me for that one. I can't blame you; it was a nasty stunt to pull. I promise there'll be no more delaying that tidbit of information. So, let's get on with this.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, this story is for entertainment purposes only.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_Kagura frowned as she glanced towards the village where her target resided, her red eyes flickered back to the scene on Kanna's mirror thoughtfully. She watched as Kagome angrily whispered at Bankotsu for saying their child was red and wrinkly then conjured up a large feather. Kanna stared emotionlessly at Kagura, a question just barely evident on her features._

_Kagura's eyes narrowed as she glanced back at the village, "We'll give them time, Kanna."_

_Kanna said nothing as she followed the wind youkai onto her feather and sat. Kagura quietly stared out at the scenery below them, plots turning in her mind. Finally, she turned to the younger spawn, "Kanna… how would you like to be… free?"_

* * *

Wary eyes scanned the dark thicket as a man cautiously took measured steps forward, his face muscles were clenched tightly.

"Renkotsu, how nice of you to visit."

The man spun around quickly, facing another cloaked in a baboon pelt. "Naraku," the assassin tipped his white face in forced reverence before approaching, "I bring valuable information," he paused, waiting for Naraku's response.

"Oh?"

"The miko went into labor earlier today—I imagine that she already gave birth."

The entity of evil energy's faux grin wavered as the white pelt rustled around him, "This changes plans." In a flicker of light, the hanyou was gone. In another, he reappeared behind the fire soldier. "No matter, perhaps this will make everything more… _interesting._"

Renkotsu inclined his head the slightest bit, signaling his agreement—though to what he was unsure.

"How is your dear leader, anyway? I haven't met up with him as of late." A sharp, jarring laughter mangled the former silence, "I should get him a congratulations gift, yes?"

A sickening rip filled the air as Renkotsu stared up at Naraku with wide eyes. "Y-you! Bastard!" he gasped and choked as a metallic liquid fought its way up his throat.

"I'll take this traitorous soldier of his off of his hands." A sneer stretched his lips into dark red lines.

"Bastard! After what I did f—" he hacked and crimson spilt forth from his mouth, "—You… would be _nowhere_ if not for my information!"

"DO NOT—" he inhaled before talking quietly, a calm smile relaxing his muscles, "think for a second that I am unaware of your intentions: you work for yourself alone. I would have thought you'd be smart enough to realize, Renkotsu, I don't play fair." With the last word, the black tentacle withdrew and retreated beneath the white fur, leaving the man to bleed out. "I see you brought me a prize..." Naraku smirked as he pulled the small collection of shikon shards from the soldier's guard.

"Na…raku… you… bastard."

"Such tragic last words," cold eyes stared into the undead assassin's as his hand pierced through flesh. A brief second passed before the flesh turned to ash, leaving only bones and clothes.

Another shard was added to Naraku's nearly completed collection.

* * *

Kagome grinned as she glanced down at the beautiful bundle of joy in her arms. A soft mop of unruly black hair just barely covered its head and dark coal eyelashes brushed its chubby cheeks as it breathed gently. She hummed and rubbed its back through the blanket. "Sweet Ban-Ban."

"Ban-Ban?" Bankotsu's eyebrows drew together as he stared down at his son. "I thought we agreed on Tsuyosa."

"No," Kagome hissed lowly, "_you_ agreed on Tsuyosa."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes in exasperation, "What kind of name is _Ban-Ban_?! Everywhere he goes he'll get beaten up!"

It was her turn to roll her eyes, "Please! It's not his name, it's his nickname! I thought you'd appreciate having your son named after you."

The assassin frowned at his lover before leaning back against the wall. Kagome stared at him in surprise before bursting out in laughter.

"You didn't realize that I had named him after you, did you?" she giggled at him while nuzzling their child.

He glared at her, "No one ever called me _Ban-Ban_ before; how was I supposed to figure it out?"

The miko frowned when the child in her arms started crying and began rocking him, "We can't really call him Bankotsu, it would get confusing." She looked at him, "Just admit it, you like it."

A small grin stretched his features as Bankotsu lightly ruffled the few locks his son possessed, "Ban-Ban. I guess it fits. Urk!" He winced and pulled his hand back.

"Bankotsu, what's—" Kagome frowned when her eyes fell on the light singe mark on his hand. "Ban-Ban… can purify?" She glanced down at her son in disbelief. "Oh." Her frown deepened, 'What does that mean… Will Bankotsu never be able to hold him?'

"I guess I can't get a break between you two," he laughed uneasily.

Kagome softly massaged her child's back, "Miko don't generally give birth… but, I'm sure there have been cases of former kannushi or miko being born with their spiritual powers, perhaps Kaede will know something…"

The mercenary nodded slightly before regarding Kagome loosely. Her brow was creased in deep thought as she tended to their son. Taking in the image of his progeny—what a strange thought: his progeny—Bankotsu fought the urge to laugh; he was no genius, that was for certain, but he had common sense, at least.

Kagome was pure; Bankotsu was practically the epitome of evil. 'What a joke,' he mused. Any natural union between them would result in a sick mixture of the two—but it wasn't a natural union; Bankotsu was no longer human. What did that make their son?

Bankotsu frowned, his current line of thoughts were getting too far away from common sense for his liking. He instead rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder when she yawned, "Hey, aren't you tired?"

The crease in her forehead dissipated when she looked at him, "Hm? Well, not too much, I suppose. Though," she looked down at little Bankotsu, "maybe a nap wouldn't hurt…"

He shifted his weight so he was leaning against the wall, "Go ahead and sleep, I'll keep an eye on you."

"Mmm, thanks, 'Kotsu." She situated herself on the bed so that Ban-Ban was near her breast. As her eyes drifted close she murmured softly, "I love you."

The assassin looked at her sharply when she said this, a frown marring his face.

* * *

Kagome moaned and rolled over. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she pushed herself up and scanned the immediate area for the child that was snuggled in her arms when she had fallen asleep. The panic spiked when she realized that there was no child around her, nor was there an assassin—there was, quite simply… nothing. "Bankotsu?!" her cry seemed so quiet in the vast darkness that surrounded her. "No, no…" she bit her lip and stood.

"_Kagome."_

Kagome whirled around at the soft call, but it was impossible to determine where the voice had come from. She turned slowly trying to find the source as her name was called again, but she saw nothing.

"Kagome."

"Who's there?"

Finally, in the distance she could see a dim white series of ripples. Upon looking down she could see similar ripples surrounding her feet. 'Water…?' The inky surface she stood on was surely some sort of liquid, but she didn't feel even the slightest bit cold or wet.

"Kagome." The voice began to sound familiar—not unlike her own. In fact, it sounded a lot like her own… but not.

The approaching figure grew sharper in Kagome's vision, the colors it wore stood out vibrantly amongst the black surroundings.

"Kikyou…" the girl softly spoke the other's name in surprise. The dead miko nodded affirmatively. "What do you…?"

"I assure you I mean no harm." Now face to face with each other Kikyou gently reached out a hand and took Kagome's. Bistre eyes followed the movement as she gently lifted their entwined fingers between them. A tender smile graced Kikyou's features as their gazes met.

The kind actions confused Kagome completely, but looking at her former incarnate's eyes truly left her speechless—for a brief moment she thought she was looking into a mirror.

"I apologize," the elder began, "for my actions towards you. I hope that I was proof enough why the dead should not be amongst the living."

"I don't…" Kagome began, clearly stupefied.

The elder seemed to understand as she shook her head and her smile widened, "I'd like to think that I wasn't much different than you are when I was alive—that of course, would be false. We did, after all, grow up in extremely different environments, resulting in my more jaded outlook on life." She gently lowered their hands, but did not let go as she started to walk away, pulling Kagome with her.

"You see, once one dies their soul leaves the mortal realm and enters the afterlife. It is our purpose to live and die so we may appreciate all that we are gifted. To leave the afterlife without the will of the Gods is forbidden—and I assure you that no free soul would want to return to the mortal realm." Kikyou glanced back at Kagome, who was again taken aback by how alike they looked. "What happens to souls that are forced back into the mortal realm is what you saw of me. We are forced into our most basic and primitive instincts to survive and defend what we believe to be ours. We are often passionate about revenge against the wrongs done to us and are bitter. Wouldn't you be a little bit cynical if you were ripped from heaven and forced back into a place with such pain and suffering?" She allowed herself to laugh lightly at her question.

"Also, a living thing—whether reanimated or living—cannot be allowed to remember the afterlife and what was learned there." To this, Kikyou looked sadly back at Kagome and stopped walking, "I knew that it wasn't Inuyasha's fault that I had died, I knew it the moment my soul left my broken body. However, because I had learned it after I had died I was not allowed to recall this memory while alive." Her eyes narrowed morosely, "It is painful, remembering all I have done… acting on such feelings I didn't fully comprehend. I had one directive: revenge."

"Then why didn't you…" Kagome trailed off, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "I mean, many tried to eliminate you…"

"So why didn't I let them?" Kikyou asked with a slight smile. Kagome nodded. "When you're removed from the afterlife, all memory goes with it. I already mentioned how we depend on our most basic instincts, and the underlying instinct in that is to survive. Do you understand?"

Mystified, the girl nodded again, "I think so… But why are you telling me this?"

Kikyou smirked, "Pride, to be honest. We share the same soul, you know us to be somewhat proud of who we are. I wanted you to know that I am not who you knew me to be. A fair desire, I must add."

Kagome cocked her head slightly, "Where are you leading me, then?"

"I have one last act before I may rest. This… you will not be able to do this on your own. I blame myself that you have to do this. If I had been successful in my assignment to the jewel, it would not have fallen to you. Kagome… are you ready to know the secret of the shikon no tama?"

The girl of the future inhaled deeply before answering in a solemn tone, "Yes."

* * *

"Kagome, come on, wake up. Ban-Ban's hungry." Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the "gentle" prompting of her lover—though, in his defense he did seem reluctant to do so. "Finally! God, you sleep deeper than Jakotsu!"

She laughed lightly and shifted, "Give me a break, I gave birth three days ago."

Bankotsu shrugged before standing up, "I'm going to go help the others hunt." He paused to press a kiss to her and then, hesitantly, the baby's forehead. "I was promised some _fun_ after the kid was born, I think I might have to cash in tonight."

The miko raised an eyebrow, "Not even in your wildest dreams."

He decided to duck out of the hut before she started firing arrows at him—if the look she gave him was any indication, she wasn't too far from it.

Kagome rolled her eyes and gently rubbed her child's back as he suckled; her thoughts wandered back to her dream. Kikyou hadn't completely explained what she had to do, but she had a pretty good idea what she needed to do. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Kagome?"

She looked up in surprise, "Sango!"

The taijiya smiled and sat down beside her friend, "I still can't get over how cute he is." She laughed when the boy hiccupped, "He has your eyes…"

Kagome laughed, "It seems that's all he inherited from me physically. He looks like a chubby little Bankotsu!" When he started fussing, she switched sides, "I bet Miroku's envious."

Sango chuckled, "I doubt it! With all the screaming you did, I wonder if he'll even want to have kids."

"Of course he'll want to have kids; he's just waiting for you to be ready."

"Kagome!" the elder admonished her friend, "Miroku and I are not a couple!"

A snort escaped the miko's lips, "Sure. And labor was the easiest thing I've ever done. It's obvious you two love each other. It's time you got working on a playmate for Ban-Ban."

The sound of a soft smack resounded in the hut, "Kagome! Honestly! Has child birth made you as bad as Miroku?"

Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "Slap a woman who recently had a child…"

"That excuse is getting old, anyway." Sango mused, trying not to let remorse filter into her tone.

Kagome laughed, "Wait until you go through it! Then we'll see how quickly the excuse gets old."

Sango smiled at her friend before lightly caressing Ban-Ban's tuft of hair, "Miroku and I, hm?"

"Getting baby envy?" Kagome teased, her eyes twinkling.

"Not entirely," Sango replied, surprising Kagome at her submission. "I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, anyway." She paused for a second, "Do you think Miroku really likes me?"

"Really? Sango, all I know is that he used to grope every woman he came across. Now, he only ever touches you."

Sango blushed, embarrassed that she was pleased by that thought. She opened her mouth to comment, but closed it before she could.

Kagome supplied her, "You like him, too." When she didn't reply Kagome patted her shoulder, "Go for it, Sango! If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Before Sango could reply, Ban-Ban gurgled, drawing the two women's attention.

"He's tired," Sango murmured.

His mother sighed, "I don't know if I could spend another minute in this futon, though."

Taking the hint, Sango stood up, "He'll be fine in here; I'll take you for a walk."

Kagome nodded graciously as Sango helped her up. Carefully, Kagome adjusted some pillows around her child to keep him from rolling.

"Alright," Kagome breathed as Sango supported her friend's weight on her shoulder, "let's go."

The taijiya nodded as they made their way out of Kaede's hut. Halfway down the dirt path Sango began, "Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"You seemed perplexed about something when you were tucking Bankotsu in… Is everything alright?"

Kagome nodded, "I think so… it's just that," she frowned as she tried to think of a way to say it, "…I think Ban-Ban inherited my powers of purification."

"So? That's good, isn't it?" Sango seemed confused by this information.

"Well, yes, but… his father…"

"Oooh," Sango breathed in realization, "You're worried that Ban-Ban will accidentally purify Bankotsu."

Kagome winced at the thought, "Essentially."

Sango mulled over the idea; she had completely forgotten that Bankotsu was no longer human, or of the natural world. "Maybe you should talk to Kaede? She's in the herb garden."

As the two women switched their direction the miko sighed, "None of it really makes sense… Ban-Ban shouldn't technically exist, right? I mean, Bankotsu should be entirely void of the ability to procreate. He doesn't even _bleed_, Sango."

"I don't know, Kagome… Your best shot is Kaede." Her friend nodded in agreement before falling into a pensive silence.

When the two finally reached the herb garden, Kagome gently laid her hand on Sango's arm, wordlessly thanking her for her assistance, and hobbled over to the hunched figure in the garden.

"Ye should be resting, child," Kaede stood slowly, dusting off her hakama as she did so.

"I was getting stir crazy," Kagome bowed respectfully when Kaede turned to regard her.

Kaede nodded and deposited her freshly picked herbs into a basket, "And ye wanted some answers." It was a statement, not a question.

Kagome nodded, "My son… he shouldn't—"

"—Exist?" Kagome assented forlornly to Kaede's word, "Ye are right, he shouldn't."

The younger exhaled, desperate to satiate the curiosity that had been growing in her since she knew she was pregnant. "But… how then?"

Noticing the young woman's fatigue, Kaede gestured for Kagome to sit with her before beginning, "Much like yer lover, the shikon no tama is… an unnatural existence. It is not inconceivable that while conceiving yer child, ye briefly purified the shards that were in Bankotsu."

"But wouldn't that kill him?"

"At the time, yer bodies would have been one, making yer powers extend to him. During those few moments, yer souls also would have conjoined. Afterward, part of Bankotsu's soul would not be able to return to his body because—"

"—I purified it." Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought, "So… Ban-Ban isn't born from flesh and blood, he's born from…" She glanced up at Kaede in amazement when realization dawned on her.

The elder nodded, "Yes, Ban-Ban is the purified portion of Bankotsu's soul mixed with yer own. Yer chi rejected the foreign influence, isolating it from the rest of yer being. I imagine yer body was ready for child at the time and molded the separate power into a child."

"Will Bankotsu never be able to hold his son, then?" The young miko became saddened at the thought.

"With practice, the lil'un will be able with strain himself, but he will not be able to learn until he is older. As it is now, his powers seem to fluctuate sporadically. I believe that when he is a couple of months old, as long as the boy is happy and calm, Bankotsu will be able to hold him."

Kagome frowned, "Is it only Bankotsu who is affected because Ban-Ban is the personification of his purified soul or…?"

"Bankotsu will be the most affected by the lil'un's powers, but he is part of ye, as well."

"I see," part of her was relieved by this information, but the other part was worried. She began to thank her mentor, but never got the chance.

A piercing scream rang throughout the air, causing the three women in the garden to look back towards the village. An onslaught on shrieks filled the air, causing Kagome to shoot up with fear.

"Ban-Ban!" Disregarding the searing pain from giving birth, the miko speed back towards the village, intent on protecting her son.

Around her, the villagers were running chaotically. Men shouted orders at women to go inside with the children as they collected their arms. As Kagome fought her way through the crowd, a woman grabbed her sleeve. "Kagome-nee-sama! Y-your child! The youkai was after your child!"

"What?!" Kagome stared at the woman in unadulterated horror, "Wh-where?! Is he still at Kaede's hut?!"

The woman shook her head, with tears in her eyes, "I-I don't—They're at least around there, I don't think they've gotten far…"

The woman barely finished her sentence before Kagome took off running again, shouting a loose 'thank you' over her shoulder. 'Please, Kami-sama, don't let my baby get hurt…' She didn't have her bow with her; she would have to depend solely on her powers.

She skidded around the corner of a small hut, her groin screaming in protest, and stopped before Kaede's hut. Her pupils constricted with fear, "Kagura!"

The wind youkai turned to regard the miko, "Kagome! I'm glad you could join our party!"

"Kagura!" the breathless pant of Sango came from behind Kagome.

"And the taijiya as well!" Kagura smirked.

"Where's my son?!" already pink energy began enveloping her form, fizzing at the edges with her anger.

Kagura's nose wrinkled, "That brat?" She glanced back at Kaede's hut, "Go see for yourself."

Kagome eyed the youkai warily. "Sango," she whispered, "Go get the guys."

"But, Kagome—"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Just get them as quickly as possible."

Sango nodded and called out for Kirara before running back into the massive throng of villagers.

Kagura smirked, "Was that the smartest thing to do? After all, it's just me and you."

Kagome frowned, "Me, you, my son, and Kanna."

Her smirk faded slightly, she had forgotten that Kagome would be able to sense her companion. No matter, a minor setback. "If we're together, then where does that leave Kanna and little "Ban-Ban," hm?"

She knew where this was going—even without her miko powers she'd know that Kanna had Ban-Ban. "What do you want, Kagura? Or should I say, "what does Naraku want," Kagura?"

"What _I_ want is of no concern to you. I would be more concerned about my son, if I were you. He _is_ alone with a void youkai…"

Kagome walked forward, her continence exuding confidence, though she was anything but. She glared at wind youkai as she brushed by into the thatch hut.

It was dark. Impossibly so, it seemed.

"Ban-Ban…?" she called softly, hoping the infant would react somehow.

As she had hoped, there was a hushed gargling sound coming from her right. She turned her body towards the cry. 'Where's Kanna…?' Kagome worried her lip, why couldn't she pinpoint the void youkai's location? There was a soft glint of light just a little bit further, if she could just follow it… "Ban-Ban, mama's here. Don't worry."

Why was she feeling weaker? The strain she put on her sore body must have been taking its toll as she struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Suddenly, her legs gave out, a gasp escaping her lips when she realized what the glint was—but too late.

"The mirror is empty this time," Kanna whispered as she emotionlessly watched Kagome's soul being sucked into the mirror, "It will not be as difficult to contain your entire soul."

"B…an-Ban," his name came a strangled gasp.

"We can't touch your brat," Kagura's cocky voice came from behind Kagome's collapsed form, "So don't worry about him too much. Shame. Oh well, we only need you to serve our purpose, anyway."

The miko fought to keep consciousness, though she was failing miserably. "Wh…y?"

Kagura watched as the girl completely lost her strength and collapsed to the ground. She stared at her for a moment before looking to Kanna.

"It fits, this time."

"Good." Kagura's ear twitched, causing her to look outside. She leered at the doorway, "It seems the taijiya was quicker than I expected. Very well. Kanna, go distract them while I slip away with the miko."

Kanna nodded and wordlessly stepped outside the door. Ignoring the resulting ruckus, Kagura hefted Kagome out through the back way. Effortlessly, Kagura summoned one of her feathers and tossed the soulless body onto it. As she inconspicuously made her escape she stared back at the hut. 'I'll have to return for Kanna later…' She glanced down at the limp body, "It'll all be worth it in the end, Kanna." She ignored the doubt that laced her thoughts.

* * *

Kanna stared apathetically as the Inutachi—and two of the Shichinintai—attacked the youkai that came from her mirror. Soon Kagura-nee would come back and get her.

"Where are they?!" a black haired man yelled at her as he fought to get closer to the small youkai.

"Your son is in the hut." Kanna murmured. The words seemed to have an ominous warning in them, though she showed no intent of them being so.

"Where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kanna's lifeless eyes looked up to meet his, "Kagome? She is here." The void youkai looked down at her mirror.

"What?!" Miroku cried out in alarm.

The black haired man looked around wildly, "What does that mean?!" He growled as he narrowly dodged another attack from Kanna's conjured youkai. "How do we get her back?!"

Before anyone could answer the desperate man, Kanna's mouth fell open. She looked to the sky as a foreign wetness rolled down her face.

Sesshoumaru sneered in annoyance as he ripped his venom-dripping hand from the void youkai's back, "You break the mirror."

"Ka…gura…" Kanna whispered as her mirror shattered. A blue light poured from it and flashed through the sky. Gold eyes briefly flickered, following its path. The white youkai exhaled slowly as she evaporated into thin air.

"Sesshoumaru! What do you want!?" the hanyou bared his teeth.

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed as he coldly acknowledged the group, "I have an alliance with the miko, and I intend to keep my word."

Bankotsu squashed down his growing hope and glared at the tall inyoukai, "Do you know where she is?"

"She isn't here, clearly." Sesshoumaru's stony stare didn't waver, "It seems that Kagura has taken her."

Without hesitation, Bankotsu shouldered Banryuu and made to run off.

"Wait!" Sango shouted at the mercenary and grabbed his shoulder, "I know it's hard, Bankotsu, but… If Kagura took Kagome, then she's headed for Naraku. We need a battle plan if we're going to face him. And… what about your son? Kagome would never forgive you if you just left him…"

Bankotsu pushed her hand away from him, glaring at her, though he made no move to run after Kagome again. He knew the taijiya was right.

"We'll regroup then, we'll think up a battle plan and leave. If we leave Kagome alone with that bastard too long…" he stopped, not wanting to think of the possibilities, "Suikotsu!"

"Ani?"

"Go get Jakotsu and Renkotsu, we'll need them."

The doctor of the shichinintai nodded before taking off.

"We'll get Kagome back and kill that bastard, Naraku."

A loud cry came from inside the hut, causing the remaining group to glance at the doorway.

Sango glanced at the back of the mercenary's head, remembering what Kagome and Kaede had said about him not being able to hold Ban-Ban. "I'll take care of it, Bankotsu," she whispered before running into the hut.

Bankotsu's blue-gray eyes became downcast as he gripped Banryuu's hilt tighter; how can he expect to save Kagome when he can't even comfort his own son? "I _will_ get you, Kagome. Just hold on."

* * *

A/N: So… I owe everyone a huge apology. It's been over a year, hasn't it? My most sincere apologies. Life has been… hectic—as I am sure all of you can relate. I have no excuses to offer you, as there really aren't any. There are only a few more chapters left, however, so if you can bear with me, I promise your patience will be rewarded. At least you know the baby's gender now, right? And, this time it is much less of a cliff hanger! Ah, anyway. I can't promise I will update a lot, but I will promise that I'll finish the story. It may take a while, but it will get done. Swear it! And I want you all to know how much I appreciate your help and support. My readers and reviewers all mean so much to me! Every chapter I post is for you guys! Love you forever!


End file.
